Band of Blue
by KatherineKent
Summary: Chloe gives Clark a present soon after they become friends and it changes the course of his life ... until, one day, the present gets broken and Clark finds his life taking an unexpected, but long overdue, walk down destiny lane.
1. Chapter 1

**Short summary** : Chloe gives Clark a present soon after they become friends and it changes the course of his life ... until, one day, the present gets broken and Clark finds his life taking an unexpected, but long overdue, walk down destiny lane.

This is my tribute to all things Superman. It is based in the Smallville Universe but there are plenty of tributes and references to Lois&Clark, the movies and the comics.

_This story is complete. I will be updating on a daily basis (hopefully) until it's done._

* * *

><p><strong>Prologue<strong>

"Clark, I've got something for you." Chloe spoke tentatively and shyly. "I made it."

"Chloe, you didn't need to do that," replied Clark.

"I wanted to. You've been so kind to me since I moved here. You've become my best friend in only two weeks so imagine how good our friendship will be in ten more years." Chloe looked away in embarrassment. "Here," she reached into her pocket and pulled out a friendship bracelet. "I want you to have this. I wove it all together myself." She smiled in a self-conscious way. "The ... those blue rocks, I found them out in the woods last week. I thought it would look good, match your eyes, so I chipped off some small bits and threaded them through." She gave a little giggle to finish.

"Chloe, it's lovely. You've no idea how much I appreciate this. You've become a good friend to me in the two weeks since you arrived. I had a quiet life here on the farm and you've brought me adventure. I'll always cherish this." He held it up and looked at it. The small blue crystals reflected the sunlight coming through the open barn doors. He pushed his shirt back from his wrist a little and slipped the band over his hand. A slight tingle went up his arm and then disappeared.

He looked back up and Chloe. "Best Friends Forever?"

She nodded, "BFF's."

* * *

><p><em>Age 14:<em>

Clark heard the screeching wheels before he noticed the car skidding all over the bridge. He jumped down from the railings and started running. The Porsche took a final, wild turn and then drove straight through the metal railings and off the side of the bridge. Clark ran over to the gap and saw the car disappearing under the water. He quickly took off his jacket and then dived in. Swimming down and down he was grateful that the river was fairly shallow at that point. His lungs began to burn but he kept searching for the door handle. Eventually, after feeling around for what seemed like hours, his hand latched on and he pulled up. Whoever was inside must have been pushing on the door at the same time as it opened quite easily. Someone pushed past him and headed up for the surface. Clark tried to do the same but his lungs were completely on fire now. His arms didn't move when his brain ordered them too, his legs kicked weakly and his vision started to go black.

Clark came too, suddenly, on the bank at the edge of the river. Someone was shouting at him. "Come on, don't die on me." His vision cleared and he was shocked to see a young man with no hair leant over him trying to bring him round. "Oh, thank God, you're alright," he sighed in relief and sank back onto the ground.

Twenty minutes later he and his rescuer were wrapped in a red blankets to keep warm.

"Clark!" Clark heard his father's voice and turned to look. Jonathan ran down the slope to Clark. "Son, are you alright?"

"I'm ok," he replied.

"Who's the manic who was driving that car?" Jonathan Kent looked around sternly.

"That would be me." A hand was offered for Jonathan to shake. "Lex Luthor."

"Jonathan Kent," came the reply as Clark's father shook off his coat to offer it to Clark. "This is my son."

"Thanks for saving my life." Lex looked down at Clark.

"Thanks for the same. I lost consciousness under there," Clark admitted and worriedly glanced up at his father.

"You've got quite an extraordinary boy there, Mr Kent. He jumped in to save me and it nearly cost him his own life. If there's any way I can repay you." Lex said seriously.

"Drive slower," came the blunt reply.

* * *

><p><em>Age 16:<em>

"Mom, these are awful."

"Now, Clark, don't complain. You need to wear them now. Getting that glass in your eye during the jewellery store robbery has scarred your corneas." Martha Kent spoke softly but sternly to her son.

"But, they look so dorky," Clark complained.

"Clark, they suit you, now just accept it. You need glasses."

* * *

><p><em>Age 17:<em>

"Lex, how could you?" Clark stormed into the mansion.

"Clark, thanks for calling ahead as a courtesy. It's nice that you always inform me when you are about to storm in here," Lex replied sarcastically.

"Lex," Clark glared at his former best friend. _Our friendship will be the stuff of legend._ Clark still remembered those words but they meant nothing to him now.

"Ok Clark, I'll take the bait. How could I what?" Lex did a dramatic open-armed shrug.

"Those people; Meteor infected. I know they are disturbed but they need help, not incarceration and experimentation."

"I know you are obsessed with these meteors Clark. Heck, every article you publish in that School Rag you run is about another dangerous meteor freak. Why would you want to protect them?"

"Because they are still people and they can be helped, but I doubt the things you are doing to them in 33.1 are going to reform them."

"33.1? I have no idea what you are talking about Clark."

"Of course you don't Lex. You never do." Clark scowled at the bald billionaire, turned and strode back out of the mansion.

* * *

><p><em>Age 18:<em>

"Clark, are you sure. The Torch has been your baby for years?" Chloe looked at him in surprise.

"Yes Chloe. I need to take a back seat for this final year if I want to take the Football more seriously. This is my last chance." Clark tried to explain his need to be successful at Football just this once. "I've played on the team for years but just on the sidelines. I took my Journalism more seriously, and I will continue to do so at Met U, but I just want to put Football first for one year to show that, if I wanted to, this could have been my choice. I want to be starting Quarterback, just for my final year. Besides, Journalism will be with me the rest of my life."

"Ok, Clark, I'll take over from you." She paused. "But you're still on staff right?" she queried.

"Sure, nothing can stop me writing." He grinned.

* * *

><p><em>Age 22:<em>

Clark's mind was not on the path in front.

"_Congratulations Mr Kent. I always knew you'd end up here." Perry White held out his hand to Clark. Clark reached and took it._

"_Thank you Mr White," Clark replied._

"_No, thank you, Clark. That time I spent in Smallville chasing ridiculous stories," Perry paused and laughed. "You really helped me get back on track. And I knew then, when I read your work in The Torch. You've the makings of a fantastic reporter. Although ... there is some serious competition here at the Daily Planet. Can't wait to see what you make of Mad Dog Lane."_

_Mad Dog Lane. That didn't sound good._

No, his mind was definitely not on where he was walking otherwise he would have noticed that he had walked into a dark alleyway. The mid morning sun did not reach into the alley and it was all in shadow. He hung his head, sighed at his absentmindedness and turned round to get back to the main street.

His path was blocked.

Two young men stood in his way. Clark read their expressions in a second. _They think I'm a soft touch; the suit: the geeky glasses. Guess they don't realise I was a Quarterback in High School._

They both attacked at once and Clark found it difficult to keep in control. Eventually they got the idea and ran off. Clark felt relieved, tense, proud, overwhelmed. As the blood pounding in his ears began to fade he noticed many items scattered around the ground. They sparkled, they were blue.

"No!" Clark shouted. One of the lads must have grabbed at his wrist and his present from Chloe - his BFF band - had snapped, sending all the miniature blue beads scattered all over the alley. He managed to collect them up and put them in his pocket but his heart felt heavy. He knew he would never wear that band again.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1<strong>

"So, when do you start?" asked his dad.

"Two days," replied Clark. "Enough time for me to finish the back fence, Dad."

"You know I am really proud of you, Son." Jonathan stopped trying to un-tighten the wheel nut and looked sincerely at Clark.

Clark smiled bashfully. "I know Dad, thanks."

Clark had made it home in time for lunch with his Mom and Dad. Afterwards he went up to his room and emptied the blue beads into a little box on his bedside table and then changed into work clothes. His father had set off out into the field this morning but the tractor had stalled out in the middle of the back field. Jonathan and Clark were now trying to fix it. The heat of the afternoon sun was baking them both and Clark had already removed his top.

"Pass me that hammer, Dad," said Clark. "I can see something bent all out of shape under the hood, let me see if I can tap it back." Jonathan passed it over and Clark adjusted the hammer in his grip till it felt comfy. Turning back under the hood he positioned the hammer and gently tapped the misshapen piece of metal. It didn't move. "Guess I was too gentle," he murmured. Putting a bit more force into the next shot his eyes widened in disbelief when the hammer went straight through the engine.

"What? What was that, Clark?" asked his father striding to look round under the hood.

"I," Clark stared, "I guess it was fragile." He looked up into his father's face in confusion.

Jonathan replied, "I guess so." His face was questioning the situation though. "Pass me back the tools, we can't do any more now, I'll have to go to town to get a replacement part."

Clark started passing things over to his father when he suddenly felt hot. His heart began pounding and his vision began to blur. He rested forwards onto the tractor and removed his glasses. Rubbing his eyes he felt a strange prickling. When he put his glasses back on and opened his eyes everything looked different. He tried to focus on the tractor but it was if he was seeing through it. He blinked hard and shook his head. He felt like he was losing consciousness.

"Clark?" came his father's voice in concern.

"Dad, I ... aaaargh." A loud ringing in his ears caused him to cry out in pain. He put his hands up to his ears to tried and cut out the sound but it made no difference. He dropped to his knees. The sound intensified and his vision swam even more. He felt blackness overtake him and he fell the rest of the way to the ground.

* * *

><p>He came too inside on the couch. His mom was pressing a cold flannel to his forehead.<p>

"Clark, honey, you're awake." She smiled at him. "I think you got too hot in the sun."

"Mom, I don't know what happened. My vision went strange then I heard the most piercing noise. It was like ... " Clark trailed off his explanation as his hearing picked up a sound.

**"Damn it man, hold that pole straight. I want to get this fence repaired before dark. Come on Trip, Sarah's been on at me to fix the back yard fence for too long now."**

"Mom," Clark frowned. "I can hear Ben Hubbard."

Martha stood up and looked round. "Where? I don't see him. Is he at the back door?"

"No Mom, I can hear him at his house. He's mending his fence with Trip."

"But, Clark, that's five miles away," Martha said incredulously.

Clark levered himself up off the couch and walked into the kitchen. Resting his palms on the kitchen worktop he focussed. "I can hear something else, too; a dripping sound."

"Oh, is the tap on?" Martha rushed to the sink. "Huh!" she said when she didn't find any drips.

"No, I think it's the tap in the bathroom."

"How on earth can you hear the bathroom tap dripping?" his mom asked.

Glancing back down at the table he noticed his glasses. _Mom must have put them on the table, I guess Dad carried me in. _He reached forward and picked them up. Putting them on, he squinted and frowned. _That's not right._ He turned to look at a message pinned to the front of the fridge. He couldn't read it. Taking the glasses back off he found the words become clearer. Staring at the fridge in confusion he frowned again and then suddenly felt the tingling in his eyes once more. Blinking and shaking his head he looked back up at the fridge and could see straight through the door.

"Mom, did you bake a pie this morning 'cause I can see it in the fridge."

Martha walked over to Clark and looked at him earnestly. "Clark, what is going on?"

"I can see through the fridge door, I could describe everything to you." Clark turned to look at his mother and the vision seemed to shut off.

Just at that point Jonathan walked in through the back door.

"Son, you're up. I'm glad it was just a little overheating or I would have been calling the doctor soon."

"I don't think I'm overheating, Dad. I think I'm developing some meteor abilities." Clark felt his heart pounding and saw his hands shaking in terror. Every person in Smallville ever affected by those green rocks went psychotic. Clark didn't want to lose his mind.

Jonathan looked at Martha. "I don't know if it's possible for you to get meteor abilities," he said to Clark even though he continued to look at Martha. She smiled a sad smile at Jonathan then turned away.

"It's time, Son." Jonathan looked away from Martha and stared straight into his grown son's eyes.

"Time for what?"

"The truth." Clark frowned. "I want you to take a look at something. It's in the barn." Jonathan wandered out and Clark followed. When they reached the area of the barn that had always been Clark's den Jonathan reached behind the old sofa and pulled out a rag. He opened out the rag to reveal a smooth metal oblong with black symbol etched around it. He turned to Clark. "I think it's from your parents. Your ... real parents."

Clark knew he was adopted but had never considered that his adopted parents knew who his birth parents were. "What's it say?" he asked, quite curious.

"I've tried to decipher it for years but it's not written in any language known to man." Jonathan spoke carefully.

"What do you mean?" Clark frowned.

"Your real parents weren't exactly from around ... here."

"Where are they from?" Clark asked in a mock light-hearted voice. Jonathan turned to look at the telescope which had occupied pride of place in Clark's den for years. "What're you trying to tell me, Dad, that I'm from another planet? That's why you don't think I could gain meteor abilities?" Clark half laughed. "I suppose you stashed my spaceship in the attic." His smile dropped when he didn't get a funny response from his father.

"Actually it's in the Storm Cellar."

Clark shot up out of the couch. "What!"

"Come on, I'll show you." Jonathan set off back down the steps and Clark followed close behind. "I think you've had these abilities for a while. Your mother and I noticed something strange start to happen to you years ago. You ..." he stopped at the bottom of the steps and turned to look at Clark. "You picked up the kitchen table ... with one hand. And one afternoon, playing baseball in the back yard, you threw the ball. It ended up in the far field. I was shocked but you just said 'I'm sorry, Dad, I'll go get it.' And you did ... at super speed." Jonathan turned and continued walking to the Storm Cellar. "I thought I was going to have to tell you then but ... it stopped. I don't know why. I don't think you ever realised what you did and it never happened again."

"When was this, Dad?" Clark asked.

"Around the time Chloe moved here and became your friend." They had reached the Storm Cellar and Clark's father opened the door. They both descended slowly. At the bottom, in the corner, was a pile of rubbish. Clark realised that it had always been there but he'd never bothered to wonder what it was. Jonathan reached out a hand and grabbed the large dirty sheet then pulled.

"This is how you came into our world, Son." Clark backed away. It was really there, a spaceship. "It was the day of the meteor shower."

"This is a joke, right?" Clark pleaded with his father to take it all back. He was normal, he had a normal life, a normal family and a promising but normal career ahead of him. How could he have arrived here in a spaceship. "Why didn't you tell me about this before?"

"We wanted to protect you."

"Protect me from what?" Clark shouted. How could his whole life be a complete lie? He felt like a fraud. He felt betrayed. He felt more distant from his parents than he ever thought possible. Even knowing he was adopted he had still felt like he was 'their' child. Now that had been ripped away from him. He wasn't even a 'child' of this planet. "You should have told me," he stated to his father then ran up the cellar steps and off down the road.

* * *

><p>It only took a few seconds for Clark to realise that he was running fast; faster than ever before. In fact he had just passed the end of the road leading to the Hubbard farm already. Seconds later he found himself in the centre of Smallville. He came to a sudden stop and realised where he had run to. The Talon and his BFF: Chloe. She warmly invited him in and offered to let him stay on the couch when he admitted the he'd had a massive blow-out with his folks. Chloe was stunned at that. Clark never argued with his parents. It must have been some tremendous disagreement for Clark not to want to go back.<p>

Sometime during the course of the evening Clark relaxed, forgot the gigantic revelations of the afternoon and then remembered to tell Chloe about his new job.

"I start in two days. It's going to be great. I can't wait to break big news stories in Metropolis." He found himself smiling.

"Congratulations, Clark. I always knew you'd make it. If things had been different, though, I'm sure it could have been me getting that job." Chloe grinned at him. Clark knew that she had once harboured a desire to work at the Daily Planet but she'd found herself drawn towards creative writing once at Uni and loved telling stories now even more than she had loved writing facts back in High School.

"Oh, I should call Lois, my cousin. She works at the Planet. I'll get her to show you round. You could have a built-in friend already there."

"Lois?" Clark queried. "Didn't she come to visit you once?"

"No." Chloe tskd. "She was meant to visit but Lucy ran off and so her and the General ditched me to go bring back the wild child." Chloe pulled out her phone and tapped in some numbers. "Besides, Lois thinks Smallville is the most backwater village that ever existed. And that's without ever even stepping foot in this direction." Lifting the phone to her ear Chloe lent back into the sofa.

"Lois! Hey Cuz," she said.

"Chlo!" Clark heard the scream through the ear piece. Now was that because Lois had screamed loud or because his new super-hearing had kicked in?

Chloe and Lois talked about random family stuff for ages. Clark tried to switch off his hearing but he couldn't seem too. He got up from his chair and went to make himself a drink. He nearly dropped the cup he had been filling when he overheard a comment from Lois about wearing a Thong on the most inappropriate of days.

"Clark?" Chloe held the phone away from her ear. "Are you ok?"

"Sure, Chloe. Just being clumsy," he took a deep breath. _This is just too weird, even for Smallville_, he thought. Chloe returned to her conversation with her cousin.

"So, my friend just got a job at the Planet. He starts in two days. How about you show him the ropes, Lo?"

"Oh, Cuz. I'm sorry but my job is not to babysit rookies. Besides I've got a new project. I'm searching for a mystery man. Can't be distracted by a 'green' reporter from Smallville while searching for the stud who I caught a glimpse of this morning."

"Lois! What are you talking about?" asked Chloe.

"Chlo, I've never experienced anything like it before." Lois' voice dipped so low that Clark knew it was his super-hearing allowing him to hear the conversation. He willed himself to stop listening but it wouldn't switch off. "I was on my way to copy when I saw the most luscious tight ass disappearing down the stairwell. I chased after it but all I caught a glimpse of was the back of his head." Lois sighed. "I've never felt this way about an ass before. Something about the way the material skimmed over ..." she coughed. "Chloe, do you believe in 'love at first sight'? Oh and I haven't even seen his face yet. Boy am I tapped in the head. Er, just ignore me Chloe. Mad Lois rambling on. Anyway, I don't have time to be a babysitter. You'll just have to tell Mr Smallville that he's on his own, no stabilisers. And I gotta go now, talk to you again soon."

Chloe put her phone down and Clark came to sit back down. "What is it Chlo ... e? You're frowning." Clark was glad he'd caught himself then, he'd nearly called her Chlo just after listening in on one conversation between cousins.

"Lois ... er," Chloe shook her head. "She was being ... well ... like Lois, I guess." She looked up at Clark and smiled. "Anyway, she said she be happy to show you the ropes."

Clark raised an eyebrow. He had most definitely heard different.

"Clark?" Chloe frowned up at him. "Where are your glasses?"

* * *

><p>Review please ... Chapter 2 tomorrow<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

_Thanks for the reviews._

**Chapter 2**

Clark ignored the ringing of his phone all day. He couldn't forgive his parents for keeping something so important from him. He'd run home during the morning to get his glasses but he'd been so fast that no-one had seen him. He didn't need the glasses now but everyone was used to seeing him in them, and besides, how was he going to explain the change? 'Contact Lenses' wouldn't satisfy; he'd constantly avoided them over the years, a phobia of putting anything in his eyes due to the original accident. He didn't think anyone would believe he had changed his mind overnight.

The run to the farm had been exhilarating. He was getting the hang of this. But the vision and hearing changes were really causing problems. He needed to control them. He spent most of the day out in the quiet woods. Not so that he could be quiet, because it was no longer quiet for him, but so that he could train himself to listen to what he DID want to hear and block out what he DIDN'T want to hear. He also tried to focus with his vision but by the end of the afternoon he was only a little more in control than he had been at the start of the day. He ran back to Chloe's, again enjoying the freedom of speeding along, and once again slept on the couch.

In the morning he rose early and made another invisible stop at home to change for work. Work. He liked the sound of that. Hearing shuffling steps outside his room he realised his Mom and Dad were already up. He still wasn't ready to speak to them so he whooshed off as fast as he could.

* * *

><p>"There's a spare desk over there, here's your Press Pass and your name plate, make yourself at home." A whistle-stop tour of the Daily Planet building given by a junior member of HR had ended down in the basement with the slight, blonde girl pointing over to an area in the corner. Clark took the two items which were now his property and wandered over to the desk which had just become his home.<p>

He sat himself in his chair and began to swivel in it, lightly. _What am I to do now? Am I expected just to get on with my own stories and leads, because I'm quite capable of that, but maybe they have something else in mind?_ Clark thought to himself.

"Hey, do you mind," came a voice from the other side of the desk. A head peeped to the side of his computer screen and glared at him. "That squeaking is driving my mad and you've only been at it for 20 seconds. Keep still man."

Clark stopped swivelling and sat himself up straight. "Sorry, miss." He smiled and offered a hand out to his 'desk neighbour'. "Clark Kent, I'm new today."

"I can tell. You've got rookie written all over you." She glanced down at the outstretched arm but didn't reach for it. "Lois Lane."

"Lois," Clark stood and smiled again. "You're Chloe's cousin."

She looked at Clark with no facial expression he could read. "And you're my little cousin's BFF!" she stated.

"Lois ... **Lane?**" Clark stated slowly.

"Yeah, I'm pretty sure that's what I said," she replied sarcastically.

_Chloe's cousin is Mad Dog Lane? And I'm sat on a desk opposite her. That can't be good._

"Oh, Chloe asked me to show you the ropes but I'm afraid that's not gonna happen farm boy. I've got leads to chase." She turned away and yelled across the room. "Hey, Jeff, where's that research I asked for ten years ago?" then she strode off in the same direction.

Clark sat back down in his chair and let the whirlwind that was Lois Lane sink in. My goodness, she was brash, she was loud, she was pushy, she was forthright, she was ... sexy. His gaze followed her as she strode around the room. Having whipped some paperwork out of some guy's hand, Jeff he presumed, she went to make copies. He watched her intently as she leant over the copier. Resting his hand against his cheek he smiled very slightly when he saw her bend down to pick up the copies coming off. Her skirt was possibly a little short. His eyes looked up and down her legs and he had to admit they were stunning legs. His mind wandered back to the conversation he had involuntarily overheard yesterday and he casually wondered if she was wearing a thong today, under that short skirt.

His eyes started to prickle.

His imagination ran wild.

His eyes felt like they were on fire.

He blinked and shook his head then he turned back to look at Lois, still bending over the copier.

The fire behind his eyes burst into life.

Shaking his head again he focussed on the waste paper basket next to the copier. Suddenly it burst into flames. Clark jumped up into the air suddenly. _What was that?_ Lois stumbled backwards and Clark noticed her start to fall. He ran as quick as possible and managed to catch her. _This super-speed is quite useful_, he thought.

"Wow, that was quick work," she said as she looked up at Clark. Steadying herself by grabbing onto his arms she felt the shape of Clark's body underneath the shirt. _Hello, Sailor! Boy, farm work must be good exercise._ She coughed and then pushed herself out of his arms.

Clark strode over to the water cooler and filled a large mug. Tipping the contents over the small fire it was immediately put out. _This guy is not at all what I expected from a Smallville farm boy_, she thought to herself and decided to go easy on him. Maybe he was actually cut out for this job. Her eyes widened as she watched him walk back to his desk. There it was, the tight ass, the cute butt.

_No! No way am I getting involved with a rookie farm boy from Smallville._ Lois immediately distanced herself. _This is not going to happen. Lane, sort yourself out_.

Lois put on an air of confidence as she strolled back to her desk. She dropped into her chair and started to sort through her copies, purposely ignoring the enticing body opposite.

Clark was deep in thought. He had caused the fire, he was sure of it. He leant forwards and rested his forehead on his hand. _This is too much. Speed, strength, vision, hearing, now flames! What next?_ He deliberated over his situation for a few minutes before deciding that information was key. He couldn't ignore this change in his life, even if he was still angry with his parents. He stood up and leant over to pick up his jacket.

"Er, Lois. I gotta go. An appointment. See you later."

Lois frowned. _He's only been here five minutes and he's already leaving? Maybe he isn't cut out for this. He's not even made it through the morning. It better not be like this from now on. I'm not having a guy sitting opposite who can't stay put and be counted on in a crisis. I thought Chloe said he was reliable. Dependable, reliable Clark Kent. What a bore._

She watched him leave and as he walked up the stairs she most definitely knew that it was his ass she had fantasized about all last night.

_Nope, I'm not interested. Clark Kent is like Smallville to me. Never want to visit, never gonna visit._ Lois sighed as he disappeared out of sight.

* * *

><p>Review please ... Chapter 3 tomorrow<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

_Thanks for all the reviews. Hope you are still reading. There's a long and exciting ride ahead yet.  
><em>

**Chapter 3**

Clark made it home in minutes. That should have been impossible but Clark was beginning to wonder if that word applied to him anymore.

"Mom, Dad?" he called as he opened the kitchen door.

"Clark, oh Clark!" came his mother's breathy voice. She put down the tea towel in her hand and rushed over to him. "Clark, I'm so glad you've come home." She had her arms round his neck and was holding him close, like she used to when he was young and scraped his knee.

"Mom, I'm sorry," Clark said, hugging her back, just as tight. "I'm still angry, but not in quite the same way as before." He pulled away. "Is Dad around?"

She indicated with a nod of her head. "He's in the barn fixing the tractor."

Clark groaned. "The tractor, I forgot. Did he manage to get the part then?"

"Yes, sweetheart." She smiled at him and reached out a hand to smooth back his hair then frowned. "What happened to your hair, Clark?"

He glanced upwards, as if he could see his own hair. "Oh, it gets all messy when I run at super-speed. I can't keep it slicked back and smart."

Martha moved away from Clark and turned to pick up the towel again. "So," she said tentatively and quietly, "are you here to talk about it?"

"I think we need to Mom," Clark acknowledged. "I'll go and get Dad."

Clark walked out to the barn slowly, wondering what his first words would be but he never figured out what to say. He made it to the barn door and looked in. His father was under the tractor. It was held up by a jack and Clark could hear the sound of metal on metal along with his Dad's murmurs and protests as the work didn't go well.

Clark stared at the legs showing from under the tractor and wondered if things would have been different had they told him earlier. Would he have even believed them without the strange occurrences and emergence of his abilities? He sighed and called out to his father. "Dad?"

"Clark?" came the stunned reply. Jonathan Kent must have jerked under the tractor and hit the jack as it collapsed at that point. Clark saw it happen in slow motion; the lever releasing, the vehicle lowering. He kicked into high speed and was at the tractor in less than a second. Grabbing hold of the tractor he held it up and lifted. It felt lighter than a bag of sugar. He stood there holding it aloft, stunned.

"Clark, what ..." Jonathan rolled himself forwards and stood up. "Son, you are holding up the tractor!" he stated matter-of-factly.

"I know, Dad," replied Clark, a tone of wonder in his voice.

"You can put it down now, son," said his father and reached out a hand to Clark's arm. Clark finally turned to look at his father and then lowered the tractor, slowly to the ground.

"I think we need to talk about all this, Dad."

* * *

><p>Back in the kitchen Clark described all the abilities he had come across. He left the flames till last.<p>

"What were you doing at the time?" asked Jonathan, ever looking for a practical solution.

"Er," Clark paused, "I was looking at Lois' legs." He smiled, embarrassed.

"Lois?" asked his mother.

"Legs!" stated his father, in shock.

"Yes," Clark couldn't keep the smile from growing wider. "She's Chloe's cousin and she works at the Daily Planet. I have the desk opposite her. She was bending over the copier. Her skirt ..." he paused. "Her skirt ..." Again he paused. "I ... Mom ... it's happening again. My eyes are prickling ... on fire." He glanced across the room and the kitchen curtains leapt into flames.

"My goodness," screamed Martha and she stumbled back off her stool. Clark stared at the flames in shock while Jonathan immediately sprang into action.

"Mom, I'm so sorry. I don't know what to do." He apologised once the fire was out.

"Well, stop thinking about Lois' legs for one thing," came his Dad's sarcastic reply.

"Dad, you really think that is what set it off?" he asked, disbelieving.

"Who knows, son, but you need to learn to control it."

"Yes, but I've tried already with the hearing and the x-ray vision and it just comes and goes randomly."

"Well, think of it this way, Clark." Jonathan walked over and placed a hand on Clark's shoulder. "It's like a muscle. The more you practice with it, the more it responds to your brain's commands. If you don't use the muscle much then it's not going to be very good at its job."

"I suppose you are right Dad," Clark acknowledged. He paused then looked up at his parents. "Can I see the ship again?"

* * *

><p>Out in the storm cellar they all stood together. Jonathan stepped forward and pulled the sheet off revealing the hidden spaceship.<p>

Clark slowly stepped forwards and reached out his hand. Touching it he began to feel a connection, an acceptance of his obscure origin. He trailed his hand along the side until he felt a ridge. Looking down he noticed a gap. "What's this?" he asked.

Martha stepped forward. "I think this goes in that slot," she said and held out an octagonal metal disk.

"Where ... where did that come from?" Clark asked.

"I've kept it hidden since that first day." She looked scared.

Clark reached out his hand and took the disk from her. He took a deep breath then turned back to the ship. Bending down a little he lined up the shapes and then placed the metal disk in the slot.

The ship gently rose into the air and the domed top began to shimmer. Slots moved backwards and forwards and openings began to appear. After a short time the whole top slid away to reveal the inside. It was a small chamber, only big enough for a toddler. _I fit in there_, though Clark. _I fell to earth in there_.

Suddenly a painful noise radiated around him. It pierced through his brain and caused such pain in his ears that he dropped to his knees. Trying to cover up his ears with his hands he screamed out in pain.

Jonathan acted swiftly and reached for the octagonal disk. The moment it was removed the sound disappeared and the spaceship returned to its previous state. Jonathan slipped the disk into his pocket. "Well, I guess we're not opening that again in a hurry," he stated.

* * *

><p>Lois rang her cousin the moment she got home from work.<p>

"So, Chlo. Tell me all about Clark Kent," she immediately asked.

"And how are you Chloe!" Chloe replied. "Very well, thank you Lois, Nice to hear from you Lois, So glad you are thinking of me Lois!"

"Sorry cuz." Lois took a breath and started the conversation again. "How are you? I haven't seen you since the family do last year. I know we talk and text a lot but maybe we should meet up." Lois genuinely missed her cousin.

"Hey Lois. I'm fine. I'm working on some plot lines for novels at the moment. I think they are going well."

"Good, good!" Lois fidgeted. "So, spill all about Clark." She couldn't wait any longer.

"Lo, what is this? You refused to be involved yesterday."

"Turns out he has ..." she paused ever so briefly, "the desk opposite mine." _Keep your mind straight Lois._ "I can't figure him out. He's not what I thought when you told me he was a farm boy. I expected Plaid and ... actually I didn't get much chance to figure him out. He was only around for five minutes then he ran off. Is he always like that?"

"Clark ran off?" Chloe sounded surprised. "Why did he leave after only five minutes?"

"Said he had an appointment, but why would you book an appointment the morning you start a new job? Chlo, you said he was a reliable friend. That doesn't scream reliable to me. I'm not having my desk mate disappear at the drop of a hat, unable to be relied upon."

"Lo, Clark is the most trustworthy, reliable, dependable guy I know. He has a serious Truth and Justice complex. You should read his work as editor of The Torch. Always out to find the Truth and always after Justice and fairness for everyone. It's what broke off his friendship with Lex. He found out that Lex was experimenting on Meteor infected kids. Yes they were bad, yes they committed crimes, yes they were even mentally disturbed but Clark was appalled at the treatment that Lex put them through."

Lois was quiet on her end of the phone for a few moments. "Sounds boring."

"Boy, Lois. Make up your mind."

"Huh!"

"Do you want Clark to be mysterious and exciting – e.g. leaving for strange appointments at the drop of a hat, or do you want him reliable?" Chloe asked.

_Do I want Clark Kent to be mysterious or reliable,_ she pondered. _Why am I even considering this? I don't know the guy, he just happens to sit opposite me, he just happens to be my cousin's best friend and he just happens to have ... stop it. _Lois mentally slapped herself.

"I don't want Clark Kent," she emphatically replied to Chloe not realising she hadn't quite answered the question as asked.

* * *

><p>Please review. I live for comments ... Chapter 4 tomorrow<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

_Still here? Then read on._

**Chapter 4:**

"Perry, I need to ask you about the new guy." Lois strode into the editor's office. Perry sighed. She was without boundaries, Lois Lane.

"What new guy, Lane?" he asked.

"Clark Kent, you put him opposite me."

"Ah, Clark. Yes, he's new but I didn't put him opposite you. That would be HR that just assigned him to a spare desk."

"Well, he cut out yesterday after just five minutes. Are you sure he's up for hardnosed journalism?"

"Lois, he's got a snappy, punchy style and a real nose for a story. I've seen his work. If he left if was for a reason."

"Some reason," she mumbled, "An appointment! He didn't even say what. Dentist? Hospital? Psychiatrist?"

"Lois, he's good, it may even have been an appointment with a source. Now that's quick work. Five minutes and he's on his first story already."

Lois thought over Perry's words and nibbled at her lip. _Maybe he's right. I might be putting a negative slant on this because I'm trying to deny my attraction to his ..._ Lois looked down at the carpet and sighed. _I may even have real competition for stories if Perry's right._ She looked back up to Perry and found herself asking a question. Her mind was horrified that her mouth was speaking but she couldn't stop it coming out.

"Perry? Was he here on Monday morning?"

Perry looked up at Lois and started to mentally note these strange reactions she was having to the new guy. "Why, yes Lois" he smiled cheerily. "He left his interview around 9:30am."

Lois felt her heart skip a beat. Proof. She had her proof. Boy did she feel stupid now. Falling for a cute ass that happened to belong to a hack farm boy from Smallville. As Lois left Perry's office she repeated that mantra to herself.

_Smallville. Never want to go there, never gonna go there. Smallville. _

It was the truth. That town was just not her style. She just needed to convince herself that the hunky farm boy was also not her style.

_Smallville. Not my style._

* * *

><p>Perry pondered over Lois' reaction to Clark once she left his office. She'd left in the same way she arrived; no announcement, no courtesies, just impulse. She seemed confused about Clark, not sure what to make of him. Well, as they had fortuitously ended up next to each other in the basement maybe he should take advantage of that; give them plenty of opportunities to get to know each other. Perry respected Clark's talent and drive. It had been made obvious to him during his time in Smallville chasing silly stories of freaks. It had also been the thing to draw him back into serious journalism. He wanted Lois to respect Clark just as much. Lois was a great reporter but she needed to learn a little humility and it might come if she learned to respect someone like Clark.<p>

* * *

><p>Clark walked down the stairs to the basement and saw Lois bending over her desk reaching for something that must have rolled away. He paused at the bottom step and watched. Her wavy, luscious brown hair was tumbling forwards over her face and she had lifted one foot up and out behind to help her reach further. Clark once again considered the length of the skirt Lois was wearing and immediately felt the heat behind his eyes. Squeezing them shut, tightly, immediately he realised that his Dad was right. Thoughts of Lois were setting off his heat vision. <em>Not good.<em> How was he going to avoid thinking about her when he sat opposite her all day?

He tentatively opened his eyes again and breathed a sigh of relief when nothing happened. Lois was sat back in her chair and the temptation had lowered. Clark strolled over to his desk.

"Morning Lois," he said nervously. He still didn't really know her and was embarrassed about his reactions to her already. She glanced up at him in shock.

"Smallville," she called him and smiled. "The boss must really like you." She paused, "or maybe hate you." Again she paused, "or maybe hate me, cause he's assigned us a story together."

Clark's eyes widened in shock. He'd have to figure out control soon if he was going to be working closely with her. "Really, what's the story?"

"There's a press conference on Monday, being given by LutherCorp's new CEO. We are to cover it."

"Monday, right." Clark nodded, relieved at being given time.

Lois sighed. _Rookie_, she thought. "We have research to do before then," she pointed out. "Who is she? How did she take over? What happened to Lex?"

"Oh, right Lois, good idea. Work up a background and history."

"Good, farm boy," Lois replied sarcastically. Clark couldn't help but smile at her. She felt her heart skip a beat but flatly refused to acknowledge it. "Don't fall for me farm boy. I don't have time for it."

Clark frowned. _Fall for Lois. I may be having fiery thoughts about her body but that's as far as it goes._

* * *

><p>Clark's research on Lex brought memories to the surface. He took off his glasses and laid them down. Rubbing his eyes he found his heart filled with sadness over the descent of his once best friend. He remembered the good times but then he remembered the changes. The way Lex had let his father's approval become the centre of his ambition. He reached out for his glasses and put them back on. It was an instinct now. He had worn glasses for so long that it felt strange not to have them on. He needed to find a realistic explanation for why he no longer needed them.<p>

Lois stared across the desk. _Why, why does he wear glasses?_ Her heart was in her mouth. _A face like that should not be hidden behind glasses, he should get contact lenses._

"Urgh," she muttered and shook her head. "That's it, time for lunch. Smallville, you can take me and we'll compare notes." Clark immediately got up and reached for his jacket.

"That sounds like a good idea."

* * *

><p>Strolling along, outside, Lois made it clear that she was in charge of this partnership.<p>

"Let's get one thing clear. You work for me, I do all the talking, you are low man, I am Top Dog. Got it?"

"Got it Lois, you like to be on top." Clark couldn't help himself from responding. He needed to assert himself in this partnership or she'd think him a pushover.

As they passed an entrance to a small alley Clark hear Lois scream. He had walked ahead of her a little and when he turned back he saw her being dragged into the alley. Clark saw the gun in the man's hand. He knew he could help now with his new-found abilities but how would he explain it to Lois when he didn't understand it himself.

The man let go of Lois' arm and pushed her to the floor then changed his grip on the gun to two-handed. He pointed it straight at Lois and demanded her purse. Lois stood up slowly, glaring at the mugger. Was this Clark's first glance at Mad Dog Lane? Lois reached up to her shoulder to grab her handbag strap but as she pretended to remove it she, instead, kicked out with her leg. The gun went sliding down the alley and the robber ran off after it. Clark ran up to Lois.

"Why did you do that? He could have shot you. Were the contents of your handbag really worth it?"

"You stupid woman," came an angry reply from behind Clark. Lois' eyes widened and Clark turned to see the mugger back with his gun. The gun fired. Clark shut his eyes and turned back to Lois, shielding her as best he could. He felt something hit his back, like a little sting, and Lois screamed. Clark turned his head back and saw the robber running off.

Lois was panting hard. "Clark, what happened?"

"He tried to shoot you. He must have missed."

"I thought ... It looked like he got you!" she said, wild eyed, still breathing rapidly.

Clark smiled at her. "I didn't know you cared." There, he'd given her back a line, he was in the game. She punched him in the arm. "How can you joke at a time like this?" she said.

"Sorry. I guess he missed me too." But Clark could still feel the little sting in his back.

* * *

><p>Clark ran home after work. Super-speed was fast becoming his new favourite thing in the whole world. He thought about his day with Lois. It had been remarkable. His reaction to her had swung from attracted to annoyed to teasing to protection. She was brash and a little rude, but there was something also honest and ... real ... about her. As he let his day with Lois sink in he realised he had taken a wrong turn and was heading straight towards the river without a bridge to cross. Instinctively he jumped and found himself soaring through the air. He looked back and down at the ground and his eyes widened in shock. He landed with a massive crack making the ground radiate ripples around for a short way. <em>I leapt that high,<em> he thought, looking upwards, and smiled in wonder. He set off running again and practiced leaping along the way. It was exhilarating.

* * *

><p>He came through the door into the kitchen and saw his Mom baking. He went over to her and kissed her on the cheek.<p>

"Hi Mom."

"Hi, sweety," she replied and smiled. "You seem to be in a good mood. The best since ... since ..."

"It's ok, Mom. I'm coming to terms with it. In fact it's pretty good."

Martha's smile dropped. "Well, er, something arrived today. I don't know what to think of it. Maybe you should take a look." She flicked her glance to the kitchen table.

Clark turned to look then frowned back at his Mom. There was a package on the table. He walked over, picked it up and read the address.

**_To the Star Child  
>Kent Farm<br>Smallville_**

**_Return Address: Dr Virgil Swann._**

* * *

><p>Keep reviewing please.<p> 


	5. Chapter 5

_Clark is about to encounter some more 'destiny'.  
><em>

**Chapter 5:**

Clark stared at the package.

**_To the Star Child._**

_Does that mean me?_

He reached out a slightly trembling hand. He was coming to terms with the changes in his life but would this bring more disruption? Martha came and took a seat beside him. "It's ok honey. I think we should open it."

Clark turned to look at her. "Where's Dad?" he asked.

"Upstairs. I'll call him." Martha stood and walked to the stairs then shouted up. "Jonathan!"

"Yes?" came the immediate reply.

"Can you come down please?"

After a minute there was the sound of footsteps and Jonathan came down the stairs directly into the kitchen.

"What is it Martha?" he asked.

She glanced to the package on the table and then to Clark. "I think we need to open the package."

Jonathan and Martha sat on either side of Clark ready to give him support should he need it. Clark reached out, again, for the package and this time picked it up. It was a brown paper package held together with a piece of string. Clark pulled at the string and then peeled back the brown paper. Inside was a leather book. He opened it and a note slipped out. He read it to himself in silence.

_Kal-El_

_I have long desired to meet you in person but if you are reading this then, unfortunately, the time for that has passed. Many years I have been searching for you, hoping to detect a particular signal or see a certain symbol, then I could pass on the knowledge I have gained by studying the original message I intercepted over 15 years ago. I have left instructions with my assistant, Bridgette Crosby, to send this journal onto the source of such a signal, should she ever detect one. I would have preferred to give it to you myself to witness the miracle that you represent. I hope you find my studies and notes in the enclosed journal of use on your journey. I pray that you embrace your destiny with joy and I know that the world will be a brighter place with you leading us but you won't find the answers by looking at the stars. It's a journey you'll have to take by looking inside yourself. You must write your own destiny, Kal-El._

_Yours_

_Virgil Swann_

Clark passed the letter to his father and reached for the journal. Opening it to the first page he read out the inscription.

**_A Journal by Virgil Swann_**

**_Translation of Kryptonian_**

Looking, quickly, through the pages he saw symbols and words and pictures. They meant nothing to him but they also felt incredibly familiar. Flicking back to the start he read the first page. A long string of alien symbols was followed by words in English, _the translation_?

"This is Kal-El of Krypton, our infant son, our last hope. Please protect him and deliver him from evil. We will be with you, Kal-El, all the days of your life."

* * *

><p>Kal-El. The name went round and round his head. He had so many questions and the journal had answered some of them: Krypton was the name of a distant planet, but there was no planet at the source of the transmission that Dr Swann had traced. What had happened to Krypton? Why had he been sent away? Why was he a 'last hope'? How were his parents to be with him 'all the days of his life'? Why did Dr Swann think he had a destiny?<p>

"Clark." Lois snapped her fingers in front of his eyes. "Earth to Clark."

Clark blinked his eyes. "Sorry Lois, I was miles away then."

"Yeah, a million. Like you were on another planet," she replied. Clark's heart skipped a beat. _It's only a casual phrase, Clark_, he told himself. Lois sat herself on the edge of Clark's desk and he looked up into her face. "So, how's your background article going?" Clark was drawn to the origin of her words. He stared at her mouth. His gaze lingered over her pink lips and he noticed his heart beating faster.

Lois frowned at the intense look on Clark's face. "You have started it, haven't you?"

"Er, yes." Clark dragged his focus away from Lois' mouth and up to her eyes. "Here, see what you think." He passed her a draft copy he had just completed.

"Great, thanks Smallville." Lois smiled, jumped up from his desk and walked round to her own chair. Sitting down she started to look over Clark's work. It probably needed lots of tweaking. She could feel his eyes on her as she read. It made her nervous and self-conscious. _Why is he watching me? Is he waiting for me to criticize?_

Clark was actually finding it impossible to look away from her. He seemed to be memorising all her features; the gentle wave of her chestnut brown hair, the strong green sparkle in her brown eyes. She nibbled on her lip and glanced up at him. It broke the spell and he looked away as quickly as possible. He coughed, nervously and picked up a pen. He started to make random notes on his pad and consciously tried to ignore the beautiful face across from him.

Lois felt the heat rise in her cheeks. She had been unable to stop herself from glancing up at Clark and she was positive that she had caught him staring. She shifted in her chair, uncomfortable. "It's good, Smallville," she acknowledged. "It will go well as a side piece to the coverage of the conference." She looked up and saw him smiling at her. _He is competition_, she thought. _Well, I'm not without some fight_. "It still needs work though, but don't be embarrassed at that. It's only your third day on the job." She smiled at him.

* * *

><p>Clark walked along the street at lunch time. This fascination with Lois was growing too fast. Thankfully his heat vision had stopped reacting to his thoughts. Clark admitted to himself that he had a crush. Not surprising as she was very pretty and also very ... real. Clark still couldn't think of another word to describe Lois. <em>Ok, I've got a crush. That's fine. It'll pass soon. Crushes never last long once you truly get to know someone.<em>

Lost in his thoughts of Lois his subconscious noticed something in his peripheral vision. He stopped and turned to look. A young boy had run into the street and his mother was screaming after him. A bus was heading straight for the boy. Clark was horrified at the scene unfolding before him. "No!" he screamed, then everything seemed to stand still. He could still see the boy, and the bus and the mother but they were stationary. _I've kicked into super-speed_, he thought. Then realisation hit him and he ran towards the bus. He picked up the boy and carried him back to his mother at the side of the road.

Time went back to normal and he turned back to see the bus driver trying desperately to stop the bus, not realising that the boy had gone. The bus came to a standstill and then there was a terrible crashing sound. Clark ran to the back of the bus. A car following behind had not known there was a problem and had not slowed down. The low-build car had driven at speed straight into the back of the bus and the engine was now fully underneath the rear end of the bus.

Clark ran to the driver's door and looked in through the window. He could see the driver's legs trapped under the steering column which was being crushed by the flattened engine. Clark quickly glanced around and saw a crowd coming closer. He knew he had to help, even with people looking. He put a hand under the back of the bus and braced himself. Lifting it, ever so slightly, he put his other hand on the bonnet of the crushed car and pushed it backwards. It rolled away and Clark lowered the bus. He looked around again and saw a look of shock on many faces. _Oh, no. What do I do now_? One lady stepped forwards and opened her mouth to speak.

_I can't do this, _he thought and then sped away as quickly as he could.

* * *

><p>It was BFF; Best Friend Friday and Chloe was waiting for Clark to turn up. They always spent Friday evenings together. It was a regular appointment. There was a knock at the door and Chloe turned round to watch Clark walk in. He didn't. The knock came again.<p>

"Er, who is it?" called out Chloe.

"Hey, Chloe. You'll never guess," came the slightly muffled reply through the door.

Chloe ran to the door and pulled it open. "Lana!" she screamed in joy. Lana smiled at her and held out her arms. Chloe stepped forwards and the two friends hugged tightly.

After a few moments they broke apart. "Lana. What are you doing here?"

"What? I'm not allowed home to visit?" Lana gave a mock stern look to Chloe.

"No, of course not," Chloe laughed. "Come in." They sat themselves down on the couch. "So, is this a flying visit?

"Yes," replied Lana but then her face changed from happy to sad. "Actually, no. I don't want to stay in Paris anymore. I just went through a really bad breakup with my boyfriend, Jason. I needed to come home and I think I'd like to stay." She turned to look up at Chloe. "I'm thinking of taking back over the Talon, maybe adding some artwork, a small gallery."

"That's sounds wonderful, Lana." Chloe was considering calling Clark and telling him not to come, Lana probably needed some 'girl' time tonight, but just at that moment she heard a knock again. Turning to look at the door she saw it open and Clark strolled in, just as she had been expecting minutes ago. "Hey, Clark. Look who's just arrived."

Clark looked over to the couch and his eyes widened. "Lana." A smile crept up his face. "It's been years since you last visited. How's Paris?"

"Paris is lovely," she replied shyly and stood up. She stepped forwards with arms open and ran to give him a hug. As her arms closed around his neck Clark collapsed.

"Aargh." _Pain. Everywhere_. It felt like his blood was on fire. The muscles in his legs gave out and his knees buckled. Lana tried to hold him up.

"Clark, what is it? What's wrong." The panic in her voice showed Clark that she still cared, maybe too much. She lowered him to the floor as he continued to cry out in pain. Lana knelt down next to him and lent over. Clark felt the pain building his head. Everything was going black. As he faded out of consciousness he caught a glimpse of Lana's necklace as it slipped out from under her top. The green stone seemed to be shining brighter than it had ever done before.

* * *

><p>Keep reviewing please.<p> 


	6. Chapter 6

_More 'destiny' for Clark._

**Chapter 6:**

"Clark! Clark!" Lana shouted and shook his unconscious body. Chloe ran over and dropped to the floor on the opposite side of Clark.

"He looks terrible Lana. What happened?" Lana shrugged. "Look." Chloe pointed to Clark's arm. "What's that?" The veins up Clark's arms were visibly standing out. "They look green. That can't be good."

Lana stood. "I'll phone for an ambulance." As she moved away Chloe noticed a difference in Clark. His colour returned to normal and his breathing strengthened. He gave a little moan and seemed to be coming round.

"Lana!" Chloe called. "It's ok." Lana turned back and came running over. As she knelt down again Clark groaned once more and looked green again. Chloe looked up at Lana and stared in surprise. "It's you."

"What?" Lana frowned in confusion.

"It's when he's close to you."

"Don't be ridiculous."

Chloe noticed the necklace dangling from Lana's neck. "Lana. Has your necklace ever glowed before?"

"Glow?" she said in further confusion. Lana reached behind her head and unclipped the necklace which meant so much to her. Looking at it she stared, wide-eyed. "What ... is ... going ... on?" she asked. As she stood and moved away from Clark the glow faded and Clark gradually came to.

As Clark awoke and slowly stood up he took in the scene around him. Chloe was kneeling on the floor next to him and Lana was stood, nervously, at the far end of the room.

"What happened?" he asked.

Chloe stood up and then bent down to pick up Clark's glasses which had fallen of as he collapsed. She passed them to him and he put them on. "You collapsed, unconscious, Clark." Chloe was staring at him.

"I did?" He looked around. "Lana why are you standing over there?" he questioned.

"Because of this," she said, sadly. Holding out her arm Clark saw Lana's green necklace dangling from her fingers. He strode towards her.

"What do you mean?" As he got closer he was struck by intense pain again. The necklace began to glow and he slowed his stride. Clutching at his sides he dropped to one knee. "I ..." he stammered. "I don't understand."

Lana's eyes filled with tears and she moved even further back taking the necklace as far away from Clark as she could. She left it on a shelf at the far side of the room and returned to sit down. They all sat together on the couch. There was an awkward silence for a few minutes intermittently interrupted by someone attempting a question ... or an explanation ... but then falling quiet again after a single word. Clark finally decided he needed to say something. He had no explanation but wondered if it had anything to do with the other changes of this week. He didn't want to be explaining those to Chloe and Lana so he came up with a, hopefully, realistic explanation.

"I ... something happened to me ... no ... er ... I noticed a change earlier on the week. I think I've developed an allergy." He paused. Looking first at Chloe then at Lana he forcibly lightened his tone of voice and continued. "You know, like when people develop an allergy to milk ... or wasp stings ... late in life, even when there was no allergy before."

Chloe and Lana both murmured an agreement. It sounded plausible.

"So," Chloe spoke slowly "You are now allergic to meteor rocks? How does that happen?"

"How does any allergy happen?" Clark replied vaguely. After a few more minutes of strained silence Clark stood up and turned to look back at the two ladies sat down. "I should probably go. You two will want to catch up." He smiled. "It's been years."

He strode to the door without looking back. As he opened it he felt a hand on his shoulder. He turned to find Lana looking up at him with those eyes; eyes that used to gaze at him years ago.

"Clark, I'm so sorry." He could see the tears in her eyes.

"It's ok Lana. I'm, glad you're here, we'll catch up another time." He gave her a friendly smile. Hopefully Lana would see that it was friendly. Lana reached a hand up to Clark's face and placed it on his cheek.

"I missed you." Clark knew that there were hidden words in that sentence. Lana had made her feelings clear years ago but Clark could never get past the 'girlfriend of my football team-mate and good friend, Whitney'. Clark would never do that to a friend. And even after Whitney left and ... well, even then Clark's feeling wouldn't change. His head knew Lana was off limits and so his heart never kicked in, at least not in the romantic sense. Clark suspected his gentle rejection of her was a contributing factor to her leaving for Paris.

Clark sighed at Lana and put his hand up to hers. Bringing it down gently he replied, "I'll see you soon," then left.

* * *

><p>Back at home Clark spent the whole evening researching Dr Virgil Swann. Time Magazine's Man of the Year in 1977 he was very much a recluse up until his death in 2005. He spent all his time and money on studying the stars searching for extraterrestrial communications. He also spent a lot of time looking through the Journal, still feeling a familiarity about the symbols. His mind continued to think about this while he slept and he woke in the morning knowing why he recognised some of the symbols.<p>

"The Kawatche Caves," he explained. "Some of these symbols are on the walls in there.

"But that's a legend of Native American origin, how can that have anything to do with you?" said his mother.

Jonathan turned to stare at Martha. "A legend about a man from the sky - who can shoot fire from his eyes," he said. They both turned to look at Clark.

_It's been years since I went there, _thought Clark._ After we gained the protection order, I must admit, I never gave then much thought. I'm ashamed of that. I lobbied to save them because of their importance but then forgot about them._

Jonathan reached out a hand to cover Clark's in support. "Shall we all go together?"

* * *

><p>Clark, Martha and Jonathan entered the caves slowly. Clark looked around at all the cave paintings and marvelled at them once again. He remembered how awe-struck he had been when he first came across them. Holding open the Journal he began to identify some of the symbols. Most of the pictures were actually just pictures, or people or objects, telling a story. But every so often a pictograph appeared that was a symbol rather than a picture. Clark identified a few and noticed a pattern. Hope. It came more and more often as they walked deeper inside.<p>

Clark made it to the far end and then stopped in shock. Jonathan, not noticing, walked into the back of Clark and bounced off onto the floor. "Son, don't just stop like that."

"Dad, look," Clark said without changing the direction of his gaze. Jonathan stood up and followed the line that Clark was staring.

"What?" he said in surprise and strode forwards. Reaching out his hand he traced round the edge of an octagonal indent in the cave wall.

Clark stepped forwards and then broke his gaze to turn and look at his father. "Where is the disk?" he asked sternly.

"Clark, that's not a good idea. When we put it in the ship it emitted a sound that seriously hurt you."

"I know Dad. But you pulled the disk back out and it stopped. I also think that the sound was the signal Dr Swann had been waiting for. Without it I wouldn't have received this book." Clark held up the Journal.

"Ok, it's in my tool box in the barn."

Clark sped off immediately and was back again within seconds, the disk in hand. "If something happens you can pull it back out again Dad, ok? But I need to find out more about myself."

Jonathan nodded and turned back to the wall. Clark stepped forwards and lifted up the disk, extending his arm. The wall seemed to draw the disk in and it floated the last few inches on its own. Embedding in the wall it emitted small lights through the markings. All three onlookers stared in wonder as the wall around the disk began to rotate and rearrange itself. Suddenly the light intensified and a stream of energy burst out of the centre straight for Clark. He felt himself being lifted off the ground, the energy filling him. It was painful, but not in the same way as the green meteor rock last night. He looked around for his father, hoping he would pull out the disk but that's when he noticed what the energy burst had done to his parents. They had been flung to the far side of the cave and were unconscious on the floor. Clark tried to struggle against the beam of energy but it intensified and he felt his body rising further off the ground. At that point he started to hear things in his head. Words he didn't understand, but as he hung there, in the air, a change came over him. The words began to make sense the message became clear and then ... the truth was revealed.

* * *

><p>Keep reviewing please.<p> 


	7. Chapter 7

_Someone new appears at the end of this chapter ...  
><em>

**Chapter 7:**

Deciding to get a head start on the new LuthorCorp CEO Lois impulsively jumped in her car and drove to Smallville, well, the outskirts, anyway. Apparently the new boss lady had taken over more than just the company, she had also moved into the Luthor Mansion. Lois drove up to the door and introduced herself to the guards asking for a private interview, although she admitted it probably sounded more like a demand. Surprisingly it was granted.

"Come in Miss Lane," came a deep, but definitely female voice when Lois knocked on the door of the room she had been shown to. Entering she found herself in what must have been a library, but it also doubled as an office and a games room. The light streaming through the stained glass window above the main desk hit the woman stood behind it directly and gave her red hair a seeming yellow glow. Lois realised it was all tailored to give in imposing presence to the occupier of the room. Striding forwards in mock confidence Lois offered her hand.

"Lois Lane, Daily Planet."

"Tess Mercer, LuthorCorp," came the very slightly sarcastic reply.

"I'm surprised you agreed to this interview Miss Mercer, with your press conference only two days away."

"Well, Miss Lane, you'll find I'm not like other captains of industry. I'm not afraid of publicity, or journalists, especially ones with integrity." Lois took that as a compliment to herself. Tess Mercer must think her to be one of those with integrity or she knew she wouldn't have made it past the first door.

"I guess, as I'm lucky enough to be here pre-press-conference, I should let you do the talking. I'm bound to ask questions that you will decline to answer until Monday. So, just tell me what you are willing to reveal at the moment."

"Miss Lane, you are incredibly perceptive." Tess Mercer arched her eyebrow as she looked at Lois. "I'm not averse to giving you my own bio. Most of it is public knowledge anyway, but I can put a personal slant on all the facts if you would like."

"Yes, that would be nice, thanks," Lois smiled gratefully. This was more than she'd actually expected when jumping in her car that morning. Lois took a seat and pulled out a Dictaphone. She held it up in question and the answering nod prompted her to turn it on.

Tess Mercer came and sat down opposite then began. "I assume you know about my studies of marine biology. I guess that's as good a place to start as any." Tess shifted in her chair to get comfortable and then started again. "I was hired by LuthorCorp as part of an obscure project over ..." Tess paused and reached her hand up to her head. Pressing on her temples the screwed her face up in pain.

Lois leant forwards. "Miss Mercer. Are you alright?" she asked.

"It was a project ... argh." Tess tried to continue but something was obviously troubling her.

Lois stood up. "Shall I get someone, I can call for your assistant?"

Lois noticed a change come over Tess at that point. The pain on her face faded and she put down her arm. Standing she rushed past Lois and walked over to the desk. Lois watched in confusion as Tess opened a small drawer in the table and pulled out a box. Opening the box she withdrew a deep blue pentagonal shaped crystal. It filled Tess's hand. Lois took a step towards the desk. _Something is wrong. First she seems to have a pain in her head and now she as staring at that crystal, not moving, almost in a hypnotic state._

"Miss Mercer?" Lois moved round to stand next to her. Placing a hand on her arms she questioned again. "Tess?"

The second Lois's hand touched Tess's arm Tess spun round. Lois jumped back in surprise. There was a strange glint in Tess's eyes, they looked cold and dead.

"You have been with Kal-El recently. Tell me where he is. I must get these crystals to him."

Lois felt her heart beating faster in shock. "Hold on there. What's going on here?" Lois took another step backwards but Tess stepped forwards and grabbed her by the arms.

"These crystals belongs to Kal-El. I must find him. It is his destiny."

"Now look here," Lois stated. "I don't know anyone called Kal-El and I don't appreciate this Twilight Zone twist to the interview. If you don't want to talk to me then why did you let me in?" She shrugged out of Tess's hold and strode over to the seat. Picking up her bag and Dictaphone she turned back to look at Tess ready to deliver another retort but she was stunned speechless. The blue crystal in Tess's hand was glowing brightly, pulsing as if in sympathetic vibration to another source. Tess was motionless again. There was definitely something strange going on here and maybe it wasn't Miss Mercer's fault.

"Look, I'll go and find someone." Lois spoke to Tess in a comforting voice though it seemed that Tess didn't actually hear.

* * *

><p>Clark was stood in his den at the top of the barn. He stared out of the open doors and off into space. It was midday but he could still imagine the cosmos. There was a deep sadness in his soul now. He thought his life had changed when he found out that he arrived on earth in a tiny spaceship but the history and knowledge that had been imparted to him through the energy stream this morning had made that interstellar trip bittersweet. He was alone, the last son of Krypton. Son of Jor-El and Lara: Kal-El. Saved from a self-destructing planet, saved to have the opportunity to live, to love. He felt the sadness and the loss of his true parents and he also experienced the gratitude that he was here, now, with his adopted parents. He would not give up his life here on the farm for anything, not even if he was offered the chance to live the life that should originally have been his, on Krypton. The farm was his home, Smallville was his home ... Earth was his home.<p>

Clark turned to look back at the house. He stared through the walls and into his bedroom. It came easily now. The walls faded away until he was looking at the small box on his bedside table. He couldn't see through it, and didn't understand why, but he knew what was inside; blue kryptonite. His BFF band had been made of blue kryptonite. It was a compound found on his home planet that had a strange effect on his DNA. It made him seem human. It all made sense now; why he had suddenly developed fantastic abilities a week ago, why they had seemingly appeared all those years ago, only to disappear. What he didn't understand was why the knowledge given him didn't include anything on the green variety that seemed even more prolific around Smallville. He turned off his x-ray vision and looked back out to the horizon.

Contemplating the reams of knowledge about Krypton now in his head he tried to avoid replaying the last sentence he heard before the energy stream cut off but he could not. It resounded in his head, echoing in a strong voice.

**On this third planet from this star Sol, you will be a god among men. They are a flawed race. Rule them with strength, my son. That is where your greatness lies.**

* * *

><p>Lois was sat in a cafe in the centre of Smallville. <em>I can't believe I'm actually here. I swore I'd never visit this place<em>. She looked down at the cappuccino cradled in her hands and wondered at the strange morning she'd had. Coming to Smallville had finally seemed like a good idea when she'd been looking for scoop on the new LuthorCorp CEO but she had ended up with a non-existent interview and a trip to the Twilight Zone instead. It just confirmed the strangeness of this town to her. She pulled out her Dictaphone and listened to the recording.

_"You have been with Kal-El recently. Tell me where he is. I must get these crystals to him."_

_"Hold on there. What's going on here?" _

_"These crystals belongs to Kal-El. I must find him. It is his destiny."_

_Kal-El. Who the heck is Kal-El?_ Lois noted the name in her mind. _It must be important._ Lois's reporting curiosity had got the better of her and she had seriously considered taking the crystal from Tess's hands. It didn't seem like Tess would move again but she'd quashed the instinct long enough to get help and by the time they had returned to the library Tess was sat behind her desk and the crystal was nowhere in sight. Lois had left then and driven straight for the centre of town knowing she would find a coffee shop.

Lifting the cup to her lips she drained the last of the liquid and stood. _Ok, so that was the one and only time I'm coming to this town,_ she murmured and strode off towards the door.

"Lois?" She heard her name called out and turned around. "Lois, it is you. What are you doing here?"

"Chloe?" Lois's eyes widened in surprise and a mouth opened in a giant smile. "Chloe!" They ran to each other and hugged.

"Lois, you said you'd never come to Smallville!" Chloe stated.

"I know," Lois replied, "But I came looking for a story on the new LuthorCorp boss. She lives in the mansion just out of town." Lois pulled back from the hug and then glanced around the coffee shop. "And the penny drops," she said. "The Talen. This is where you live, isn't it?"

"Yes." Chloe turned and indicated the stairs which wound up behind the counter. "Up there is my apartment. Do you want to come up?" Chloe turned back to Lois and grabbed her arms. "Oh, please say yes, it's been years since we spent any time together."

"Sure," said Lois "it'll be fun."

* * *

><p>Clark stood in the shadows of the alleyway. Dressed all in black he faded in nicely. <em>I know my destiny<em>, he thought to himself. _I know what I'm here for and it isn't to rule. It's to help_. He almost shouted it out into the night such was his frustration, but he kept the thoughts tightly locked in his head.

"I'm here to help. I'm going to help," he muttered. He took control of his wandering mind and concentrated. Voices overwhelmed him but he pushed on through the overpowering sounds. Eventually he started to focus and he picked out conversations. Moving on quickly once he'd heard enough he finally stopped and focused on one voice when he heard shouts for help. Running in the direction of the voice he found some young children stuck on a rickety old fire escape. It was jerking and moving and coming away from the wall and every time they moved or screamed it just got worse.

Clark ran to the bottom and tried to hold tightly to the ladder. He managed to give it stability. "Just keep still now. Just wait a few moments and I'll get you," he shouted up to the children. Looking up the length of the fire escape he noticed the major break point. The metal was nearly sheared through and almost about to snap just above where the children were clinging on. Clark focussed his eyes on that patch and tried to bring forth the fire. It didn't come. _Come on Clark, focus_. He tried once again and he felt the heat build. _Good_. After a quick burst the metal was welded back together in a giant lump. Clark let go of the ladder and everything stayed in place.

"I think it is safe now, but come down carefully and slowly," he called out. The children tentatively climbed down the steps and made it safely to the final level. Clark moved back into the shadows so they could not see him, but he watched them all the way to the floor, determined to see them safely on the ground. When the last child's foot touched the floor he sped off.

Returning to his waiting point he tuned in his super-hearing again. After a few moments he heard another scream, much more urgent and terrified even than the kids had been. A mugging - and less than a block away from here. Arriving at the scene in a second he rushed at the mugger and dragged him away from the young girl. He held the man still while he turned his head back to the girl. "Go, get away now," he said then turned back to the mugger. He knew his face looked fierce but he was reminded of the mugging he had experienced with Lois earlier in the week and he was angry. Clark was about to punch the guy in his face when an arrow came zipping past his arm and stuck into the wall beside the mugger's head. Clark turned to look and then dropped his hold on the mugger in shock when he saw who was behind him. It was Metropolis's resident costumed hero. The legendary Green Arrow.

* * *

><p>Please, please review. I live for comments.<p> 


	8. Chapter 8

_Big reveal coming. Someone of importance makes his appearance ..._

**Chapter 8: The Birth of a Superhero**

Clark stared, awestruck. He'd read about the Green Arrow in the Daily Planet. A vigilante, patrolling the streets at night, making Metropolis a safer place. He had a feeling that was his calling too. Clark was shaken out of his reverie when the mugger pushed past his arm and ran off down the alley. Green Arrow was obviously used to this kind of situation as he immediately raised his crossbow and shot the mugger. A small burst of blue light was followed by a fizzing sound and the mugger dropped to his feet. Clark looked back at the Emerald Archer in surprise. He'd actually shot the man, a hero wasn't supposed to do that. His facial expression must have been easily readable as the Archer's first words seemed to answer his unspoken query.

"Taser dart," came a deep and slightly distorted voice. The man in green leather stepped towards Clark and lowered the crossbow. "So, who are you meant to be then? Some Dark Avenger 'cause you're hardly a White Knight in that getup." He indicated to Clark's wardrobe with the flick of his arm. "Black on black. Kinda hard to pull off," he commented.

Clark frowned. He hadn't expected to be put down by a costumed hero when trying out his new-found abilities. _What's wrong with all black? I blend into the shadows; no-one will see me._ "It's easier than you think" he replied, trying to lower his voice. Green Arrow obviously disguised his voice and his identity. That was probably a good idea.

"Hey, don't get me wrong. I think you look smart, but the streets at night are not the place for a wannabe hero."

Clark took a step forwards and looked at Green Arrow sternly. "I got the goods, don't you worry about my safety." He turned and then sped off. Hopefully the super-speed exit would show Green Arrow that he hadn't just stumbled across some ordinary citizen trying to be helpful.

* * *

><p>Back at the farm, over breakfast the following morning, Clark replayed the scene in his head. Ok, so Green Arrow had a cocky attitude but he still did some good in the city. The crime rate was down since he showed up; there was a heightened sense of safety and hope among the residents of Metropolis. Clark could add to that. If the people knew that there was a truly super-powered hero looking after them then they would live a much more peaceful life. But how was he to get Green Arrow to accept him? The Archer had obviously presumed he was just a normal person witnessing a crime and trying to help out. <em>I need to make sure it's obvious I'm here to help, but how? Green Arrow wears a costume.<em> Clark replayed the conversation they'd had about his black clothing. _Hmm, it wasn't really a 'costume' was it?_

"Mom?" Clark asked.

"Yes, sweety?" she replied turning round from the oven, more home-cooked pancakes in hand.

"I think I need a costume. Something I can wear when I save people. If I have an effective disguise I don't have to worry about people finding out about me." Green Arrow had been doing this for longer than he had and if he thought it necessary to hide his true identity then it would probably be necessary for Clark too.

Martha walked over to the table and put the pancakes down. She took a seat next to Clark. "Honey, are you sure about this. You've had to come to terms with so much and it's been only just a week?"

"Mom, I'm sure. I can do this. I can be a hero. This is what I was sent here for." He hadn't told his parents the exact last line of the message in the energy stream but that didn't matter, he was interpreting it in his own way. 'Rule them with strength' had become 'Lead them with strength' in his own mind and he knew that meant that he needed to be a symbol of hope. But how could he be a symbol for people to look up to if they couldn't see him. He couldn't hide in the darkness. He looked up into his mother's face and was surprised to see tears in her eyes. "Mom?" he questioned.

"I'm just so proud of you, Clark. But I still dreaded this day coming. I think you always had a grand destiny but it was just delayed by the blue kryptonite." She was smiling but it was a sad, wistful smile. "I think it's time you saw what else was in the ship that brought you to us."

"What else?" Clark was shocked. "There was more in the ship?"

"Yes. Something I didn't understand a first but as you grew up I began to suspect its use. And then, this week, I knew." Her voice cracked and the tears fell down her cheeks. "Oh, Clark, this will change everything, are you sure about this?"

"Yes, Mom," he replied confidently. He was sure.

* * *

><p>Clark strode towards the mirror in his bedroom and stared at his reflection. A smile came to his face. He reached up his hand and removed his glasses. Standing tall, taller than usual due to an extra feeling of confidence his smile widened. Reaching up the other hand he ruffled his hair. The smart, slicked back look of Clark Kent would not stay in place whenever he super-sped – THIS is what he would look like when saving people.<p>

"Oh, my," came the comment from his mother. "The change in you is unbelievable. Clark, you look so different. The glasses, the hair," she paused, "the confidence."

"This is it, Mom." He turned to look at her and smiled once more.

* * *

><p>Clark ran. It was exhilarating. He felt the wind in his hair. He felt the cape on his back billowing out. The power and confidence flowing through him gave him a feeling of invincibility. Well, maybe he was. That bullet had just bounced off his back. A childish joy came over him and he leaped into the air with a 'woo hoo'. The sense of freedom was overwhelming, he could do anything. He looked down at the ground and realised he wasn't dropping; he was soaring, higher.<p>

* * *

><p>Lois was confused. Why did the DA's aide want to meet her now, and why on the roof of the Daily Planet. She'd been in contact with him a few times over the last few weeks, trying to break a story on corruption. He was helpful, but concerned for his safety. Lois opened the door to the roof and walked through, tentatively.<p>

"Hello, are you here?" she called out.

"Miss Lane, how nice of you to come." The sleek voice chilled Lois to the bone.

"I should have guessed. I thought it was strange. The Daily Planet roof, on a Sunday?" Lois stared at the DA she had massive suspicions about. She'd been set up. She should have realised that the assistant was too scared to truly be of use. Any pressure from the DA and he would crack. "So, what do you have to say for yourself then? You must have something to say to me or you wouldn't have arranged a meeting. A quote, maybe, for my article?"

"Miss Lane, you must know that your article is dead." She shivered when he said the word dead. "You have no information or proof of anything." Lois knew he was right. The DA's aide had only ever hinted at criminal activities but never outright said anything. It had been like pulling teeth to even get that hint.

"And how can you be so sure about that. You meeting me up here, deceiving me in such a way, just leads me to believe that I'm definitely on to something. If you had nothing to hide then why am I up here having this 'talk' with you?" Lois looked at him confidently.

"Oh, Miss Lane, wrong answer." She felt a chill again. "I was only hoping to convince you to drop the story but it seems I've set you further on your vendetta. I can't have that."

Lois felt a presence behind her at that point. She turned around to see two gentlemen closing on her. _This is not good. He's definitely hiding something if he's willing to go to these lengths._

Lois tried to dodge them as they came for her but she was not quick enough. Rough hands grabbed her arms and started dragging her towards the edge of the roof. She tried to dig her heels into the ground, she made herself a dead weight, she struggled with all her might but they continued to advance on the edge. "You can't do this. Why? What do you think to gain from this?" she shouted back over her shoulder to the DA.

"Well, for one thing, your story will never be printed, or even investigated. And as you haven't even really started on it, as far as I am aware, no one will connect me to the accident either. I think I gain quite a lot, thank you." He nodded to the two men at that point and Lois screamed as she was pushed over the edge.

* * *

><p>Clark was flying faster and faster. This was even better than super-speed running. He started to wish that he'd found out about his powers much earlier in life. Experiencing this flying over the last few years would have been fantastic. Arms stretched out in front of him he soared up, high above the Metropolis skyline and then stopped. Hanging in midair he looked back down to the city. Wow, what a sight.<p>

"Aaaahhhhhhh." He heard a terrified scream. Shooting back down at full speed he homed in on the source. Someone was falling. As he got nearer he took in all the details. Flying at super-speed everything around him went slowly. He saw the lady suspended in mid air halfway down. He looked back up and saw two men peering over the edge, down at the falling woman. Behind them was the Daily Planet globe. _The Planet!_ He turned to look at the falling victim. _Lois!_ His eyes widened and his heart pounded. _No, not Lois!_

He made it to her side and cupped his arms around her body. _Ok, act confident, act different, she'll never know it's you. Come on, why would she ever suspect her new work buddy of being a flying hero._

"It's ok Miss, I've got you," he said in a deep voice.

Lois felt a jolt as her screaming descent came to a halt. She felt strong, warm arms around her. She looked up to see the most deep blue eyes gazing at her. "You've got me? Who's got you?" He smiled at her and released one arm from around her waist: the other one tightened its hold. He stretched out his arm and Lois felt herself rising. Looking upwards she noticed the rooftop getting closer. _I'm flying_, she though incredulously. _No! **He's** flying_. She looked into his face again. Something niggled at the back of her mind. _That face,_ and she frowned.

"There you go. You're safe now," he said as he placed her on solid ground. They were back on the roof.

"Who ... who are you?" she asked in a shocked, breathy voice.

Clark stumbled to answer. He didn't know what to say. "A friend," he finally replied. "Now excuse me while I catch those men. You _were_ pushed?" he queried.

"Yes. I was pushed. District Attorney Sacks and two thugs."

"I'll get them Miss," he said and then disappeared. Lois felt a sudden whoosh of wind around her but as she turned round and round there was no sign of her saviour. "Huh!" she said quietly, then strode back over to the edge. Peering over, tentatively, she stared down to the street. _I should have been splat_, she thought, and a sense of wonder came over her. "Wow!" was the only thing she could say.

Shaking herself out of the overwhelming thoughts she headed down to her desk in double quick time. Turning on her computer she began typing away. She had no proof of the DA's questionable activities but she no longer needed it. He'd tried to kill her; that was story, and proof, enough. But the real story was something much bigger. As she related the events in narrative she found herself describing her saviour in minute detail. Had she really taken in that much in such a short time? She closed her eyes and recalled everything. Blue, tight outfit which showed off his well-proportioned body, red boots and cape giving him a grandiose look, a strange symbol on his chest, but most of all she remembered his eyes. Piercing, intense blue, they had looked at her with such confidence, such trust, and something else. Something she couldn't explain. An emotion? But what emotion? Opening her eyes she stared back at her article. She had her title.

**Saved by a Superman**

* * *

><p>Please, please review. I live for comments.<p> 


	9. Chapter 9

_Superman's public debut to follow ...  
><em>

**Chapter 9:**

"I can't print this Lois. It sounds ridiculous, and where's the proof?"

"Perry, I'm the proof." Lois punctuated _I'm_ by pointing to herself. "I was thrown off the roof and a flying man caught me."

"But there's no-one to corroborate your story and the men you say threw you off the roof have already been let go with no charges." Perry stared at his best up-and-coming reporter willing her to come up with more to this story. If she could then it would be the biggest scoop since Watergate.

"I don't know what else to say, Chief. Something fishy is going on if those guys were released immediately. And didn't the police think it weird when they were dropped off by a flying man in a red cape?"

"They deny ever seeing who deposited the men into their custody. If this hero of yours is 7so great then why didn't he stay and let the cops in on the story. They had no idea why two men had just been left on the doorstep."

Lois sighed and dropped her head. The vision of the flying man came back to her mind and her resolve grew. She lifted her head and stared at her Editor-in-Chief. "Perry, I'll get you the proof if it's the last thing I do. And then you'll have your front page." She turned and strode out of the office, heels clacking on the floor. _I need a photo. No-one will believe me unless I can print a photo along-side the article. But how am I going to get a photo of a man who can move super-fast? And fly?_

* * *

><p>Clark felt his heart rising from its home in his chest all the way into his mouth as he descended the stairs to the basement. Would Lois say anything, had she recognised him? He paused at the bottom step and took a deep calming breath. Striding forwards with mock confidence, boy he was faking his confidence a lot around Lois, he put on a smile. It faded when he saw that Lois's desk was empty but that someone was sat at his desk. She had long, bouncy, blonde hair and was wearing a particularly tight, and short, dress. Somehow it didn't illicit the same reaction in him that Lois's short skirt had done. He just found it a little tacky. He cleared his throat and spoke.<p>

"Can I help you Miss?" he asked. She swivelled round with a big smile on her face.

"Grant, Catherine Grant," she said and stood up from his chair holding out her hand. Clark took it and shook it gently.

"Clark Kent." He introduced himself. "What can I do for you Miss Grant? I presume you are after me as you are sat in my chair."

"Call me Cat," she replied. "I'm looking for an escort to the Press Conference this afternoon and thought you might appreciate going with someone more ... experienced."

Clark raised his eyebrows in shock. He'd not expected this kind of attention, and her use of the word experienced had obviously had multiple meanings.

"Erm, I'm sorry Miss Grant but I'm already assigned a partner for the conference," he replied carefully.

She gave him a pretend stern look. "I told you to call me ..."

"Cat!" Clark heard a shout from behind him and he turned to see Lois striding over with a furious look on her face. "First you steal my Prime-time TV spot, now you're after my partner. Well, I'm sorry but Perry already assigned him to me for the conference. Clark's all mine and you can't have him." Lois stopped directly in front of her rival and then continued her tirade. "And whatever are you doing going to the Press Conference. There will be no juicy gossip there, all business news."

"My dear Lois, there is always gossip: you just have to keep your ears open." Cat picked up her jacket and strode off.

"So, I'm all yours, am I?" Clark asked with a big grin on his face.

"Don't take it to heart Smallville. I was just saving you from a Viper." Lois sat down in her chair with a bump and stared at her computer screen. _Lois, pull yourself together, how could you just barge in and say things like that? Argh!_ She'd come down from Perry's office and looked up just in time to see Cat Grant holding out her hand to Clark. The shock had frozen her feet momentarily and she had stood, mouth open, staring at the woman who had stolen her dream job earlier in the year. Lois's only consolation was that the blonde had been dropped within in week anyway.

Clark sat down opposite and found himself staring at his own computer screen. _Clark's all mine and you can't have him._ That line played over and over in his mind. His internal reaction to it bothered him; the butterflies in his stomach, the joy in his heart, the uncontrollable smile which came to his face. This was some big crush he had. He glanced up to see what Lois was doing. She was still staring at her screen. He knew it was time to say something.

"So, how are you today Lois? Ready for the Press Conference?"

Lois's heart jumped at the sound of Clark's voice. "I'm fine thanks." She looked up at him and gave a wan smile.

"Have an exciting weekend?" he asked. Lois frowned and cocked her head to one side. _Now why would he ask that, and why would there be a nervous tone to his voice?_

"Perfectly normal, thanks." She paused. "Apart from my encounter with a superhero." She looked back to her screen and refused to say any more.

Clark coughed. "Er, superhero?" he asked.

"You can read all about it when I get my visual proof for our 'I can't print this' Editor." She smiled triumphantly at him.

Clark's eyes widened. _Visual proof!_

* * *

><p>Tess stared at the crystal in her hand. <em>Why have I even brought this with me?<em> she thought. The crystal baffled her. She had found it one month ago when she had visited the site of Lex Luthor's disappearance. Unfortunately Lex was not to be found and she could avoid that fact no longer. That was the reason for this Press Conference. She needed to present herself officially as CEO so that she would have credibility when dealing with investors, customers, banks and other officials.

But why had she brought the crystal. It had been kept safely in her table drawer since arriving back at the mansion but, for some reason, she had felt compelled to keep in on her person ever since Saturday. Tess's mind replayed the events of Saturday and she finally figured out the moment it happened: the interview with the reporter from the Daily Planet. Ever since Lois Lane had visited Tess had been unable to let the crystal out of her sight. _This Lois Lane needs keeping an eye on._

Tess put the crystal back in her pocket and walked off to find her aide. It must be nearly time for the Press Conference to start.

* * *

><p>Clark ran his fingers through his hair, keeping it slicked back. He adjusted his glasses while glancing around the room. Lois was stood next to him chattering away, reeling off to the rookie as much helpful information as she could.<p>

"Let me ask all the questions, don't shout out. Keep your calm. Oh, and never let ..." she finally stopped her ramblings and took in a large shocked breath. "Oh my god. He's here. Why is he here?"

"Who?" Clark turned to look down at Lois.

"Oliver Queen. Playboy billionaire. CEO of Queen Industries." Clark could see the intense stare on Lois's face. He followed the line of that stare and looked up to see the object of her scrutiny. Tall, thin, blonde and incredibly well dressed in an all black, obviously tailored suit he was the epitome of a playboy billionaire. Clark looked back to Lois. He watched as she nervously bit her bottom lip then set off straight for the man in question.

"Lois, where are you going?" Clark asked striding after her.

She stopped and swivelled round. Pointing a finger at Clark's chest she punctuated her words. "I'm going to get the first ever private interview with Mr Queen Industries. Just watch and learn Smallville." She turned away and set off again. Clark stumbled to catch up with her, it was a busy crowd.

"Lois!" he called in despair. He was beginning to see why she was called Mad Dog Lane. He was also beginning to identify her most overwhelming personality trait – impulsiveness ... or was that stubbornness?

"Mr Queen. Lois Lane, Daily Planet." She held out her hand and smiled. He returned the smile with a lazy one of his own and took her hand.

"Well, what can I do for you?" he asked. Clark saw the man's eyes roam up and down Lois's body and he felt a fire in the pit of his stomach.

"I'm looking for an interview. Care to speak to me one on one?" she raised her eyebrow in conjunction with the question. Oliver Queen's smile widened and his eyes softened.

"Anytime you want." Clark coughed to try and break the mood. Oliver's smile disappeared and his face became all professional and emotionless. "So, who is this tall bodyguard then Miss Lane?" he asked.

"Oh, this is my ... he works at the Planet with me." Lois had obviously avoided using the word partner. Clark held out his hand for an introduction.

"Clark Kent."

Oliver reached for the outstretched hand and Clark felt the strength in the handshake. In fact it felt like the man was trying to prove his worth with the 'manliness' of the shake. Clark held his own and then added a light squeeze at the end. Oliver extracted his hand suddenly at that point."

"Whoa, there GQ. Watch your grip," he said and gave a light chuckle.

Clark felt a little put out at the GQ comment and still felt the fire in his stomach from Oliver's perusal of Lois earlier. "GQ?" he said surprised. "You're one to talk. Black on black. Kinda hard to pull off," he nodded to Oliver's clothes.

Oliver immediately retorted. "It's easier than you think."

Clark's heart stopped and he raised his eyes to look directly into Oliver Queen's face. His mouth dropped open a little when he saw a perfect reflection of his emotions in the other man's face. It looked as if he was about to say something for a moment but they were interrupted by a large whining sound from the podium.

Everyone turned to look and they saw a man fiddling with the microphone at the main stand. He flicked a switch back and forth and the ringing sound finally stopped. Then he spoke.

"If you'll all take your seats please then I'll start the Press Conference."

Murmurs continued round the room as people made their way to the seats and sat down. Paper shuffled as reporters got out their pads and pens. Eventually the quiet murmur faded to absolutely nothing and the man continued.

"Ladies and Gentlemen of the press you have been called here today to hear the most up to date news from LuthorCorp. To relate this information to you I now present the new CEO; Miss Tess Mercer." He stepped back from the stand and held his arm out to one side indicating the direction she was walking in from.

Clark watched as a confident woman walked across the podium. She had striking red hair and wore a simple black suit. She had a small smile on her face the whole way, as if she knew something that no-one else did and it made her feel important. Clark frowned. Something concerned him about her.

"Ladies and Gentlemen," she started. Clark recognised confidence in her voice. "I'm here to announce that, as of last week, I have been officially named as CEO of LuthorCorp. Lex Luthor has now been missing for two months and although search and rescue efforts have not been abandoned the likelihood of finding him has reduced drastically." She took a meaningful pause and looked around the room, as if trying to catch the eye of every person. "As you all know Lex Luthor disappeared 57 days ago while on a scouting trip for new oil supplies in the Arctic. He was convinced that he could ..."

**BOOM.**

There was a mighty explosion at that point and the whole room rocked. Clark felt the floor shake. He stood up from his seat and looked through the wall to the outside. He saw absolute devastation just at the edge of the steps to the building. A bus was on fire and cars were piling up all around it as they swerved and braked. Clark hesitated for less than a second before accepting that he had to do something even though it was broad daylight and there were hundreds of people. Not just normal civilians either; reporters. He sped off as fast as he could and was outside in his new outfit within seconds.

"Clark?" Lois stood up from her seat on unsteady feet. She frowned. _Where has he gone so quickly?_ She looked around and saw reporters all heading for the exit, frantically trying to be the first out. She picked up her pad and pushed chairs out of the way as she scrambled over as many rows as possible heading for the exit. Pushing her way through the crowds she made it out onto the street.

There was a massive crowd outside and they were all staring at something. "What is going on," she mumbled to herself as she pushed her way further forwards. As she got to the front she stumbled when she found herself free from obstacles. She steadied herself and then looked up. Her mouth dropped open and her eyes widened. A city bus was in a mangled mess at the bottom of the steps. All the windows were broken, there were blackened soot marks everywhere and wisps of smoke trailed from many points.

As she watched the bus rocked a little and someone strode out of a large opening in the side. It was him: her Superman ... and he was carrying a young girl in his arms. He laid her down on the ground a safe distance from the bus and went back inside. Lois watched in stunned silence as he repeatedly went back into the bus and brought out more passengers. Some were seriously injured, other had minor bruises. Eventually he placed the last passenger on the ground and smiled at them. "There, all safe now," he said. Lois finally managed to shake herself out of her shock and she ran forwards.

"Hey, Superman. It's me. Lois. Lois Lane. Remember?" but as she got closer he turned away and leapt into the air. As she watched him fly higher his cape billowed out and Lois caught a glimpse of something. A sharp intake of breath followed and she put her hand over her mouth to cover her shock. _I recognise that behind. That's the one. Oh my God, how could I be so stupid. Of course I would never fantasize over Clark's butt? It was Superman's._

At that point she was mobbed. "Who was that?" "What did you call him?" "Have you seen him before?" "So, does the S stand for Superman?" She turned round to see all the journalists from the Press Conference staring at her, obviously waiting for some comment.

"You'll read about it in the Daily Planet tomorrow," was her reply.

* * *

><p>Oliver Queen stood on the side, in the shadows. So there was a new hero in town, and he most definitely had the goods, as he had said the other night. The colour change in outfit was quite a drastic one; from black, to red and blue, but it was definitely the same man. Oliver had no doubts. The caped man had turned to look directly at him just before leaping into the air and the look on his face had let Oliver know that his secret was also out. All he needed to do now was decide whether or not Clark Kent was Justice League material.<p>

* * *

><p>Anyone out there still? Please leave a comment.<p> 


	10. Chapter 10

_The stones are about to appear again ...  
><em>

**Chapter 10:**

Clark touched down in an alley round the corner, hopefully out of sight. His heart was pounding in his chest. He'd kept his cool while rescuing the bus passengers, in fact, that had been easy. His focus had been completely on the rescue. It was afterwards; as he was placing the final passenger to the floor, that the attention he was drawing had become obvious. There had been plenty of camera flashes as he helped the victims of the bus crash. Lois would have her visual proof now. Lois was another of the reasons for his soaring heart rate. She had run out from the crowd just as he flew off. He still worried that she would recognise him. _I suppose the next few days will show whether I can pull off a secret identity or not. Pictures will be in every paper, someone is bound to recognise me if the hair and glasses are not enough of a difference._

Clark was about to rush back to his clothes and his partner when he heard something behind him.

"Kal-El," said a familiar voice. He turned and was stunned to see the new CEO of LuthorCorp standing staring at him. From somewhere he found an acting ability which covered up the true extent of his internal terror.

"Miss Mercer. How can I help you?" he said in a deep, confident voice.

"Kal-El, I have something for you." She spoke in a very detached tone. There was no emotion in her words.

"How do you know that name, Miss Mercer?" he asked.

"These stones belong to you." She held out her hand and Clark looked to see a deep blue crystal in a pentagonal shape. "They are for your use only. An unworthy man tried to use them and so I banished him from this world." Clark couldn't move. This was another unknown to add to his life now. _Crystal? Unworthy man?_

"Kal-El, you must take them. You will know what to do with them." Clark reached out slowly and touched the blue crystal. It was warm to his touch and he felt a slight vibration. He gently took the crystal from Tess Mercer's hand. As he stepped back he looked back up into her face. It was still expressionless. He took another step away and she collapsed to the floor. He rushed back to her side.

"Miss Mercer!" he called, "Miss Mercer!" He tried to shake her awake but she was comatose on the ground. He looked up and around, there was no-one nearby. _I can't be seen again, and definitely not with Tess Mercer of LuthorCorp, but ... Clark Kent could._ He sped away then returned in seconds, normal suit on, hair slicked back and glasses in place. He picked up the unconscious red-head and carried her out of the alleyway.

* * *

><p>Tess felt herself being carried. She groaned and lifted her hand to her head. Opening her eyes she looked up to see the face of the man carrying her. She was a little stunned at first. <em>Why am I being carried? Why was I unconscious?<em> Eventually she came too fully and realised that she was in a vulnerable position. "Hey, what do you think you are doing? Put me down." She struggled ever so slightly in his arms but there was no movement. He stopped walking and looked down at her. Quickly placing her feet down on the ground he then let go.

"I'm sorry, Miss Mercer. I found you unconscious in the alleyway. I was bringing you out here to see a paramedic." He seemed a little shy ... and worried, but at least he was actually being a caring citizen rather than ... anything else.

"Thank you," she replied in a voice she hoped was worthy of her position. She glanced down to his chest and noticed a name tag. "Thank you, Mr Kent, but I'm fine."

"Are you sure? What happened in that alley?" he asked. His concern was quite touching. She struggled to answer for a moment. _What did happen? The last I remember was standing on the front steps peering over the crowds who were staring at the wreck._

"Er. Don't worry about me Mr Kent. And don't go printing any made up story, either. What I was doing in that alley is my own private business. You just stick to the facts of the Press Conference."

"Clark, Clark!" came a voice from the crowd. Tess turned to see a familiar reporter rushing towards them. "Clark where did you rush off to? You missed it all. My mysterious superhero turned up again and this time there's proof. Perry won't deny me the story now." Lois Lane was talking to her rescuer. _How odd,_ thought Tess. _Lois was present when I became ... attached ... to that crystal._ Tess put her hand automatically in her pocket. Her eyes widened but she managed to restrain herself from shouting out loud. She turned to look at the tall reporter who claimed to have found her unconscious in the alley_. Clark Kent was present when it disappeared. And they seem to know each other._

* * *

><p>Clark spent the rest of the afternoon at his desk typing up the story of the interrupted Press Conference. His attention kept wandering to the woman across from him. She was worked up about something. He could see the nervousness, the tension, the frustration radiating from every pore. Finally he spoke up.<p>

"Lois, what's up? You're acting like a dog that can see his bone on the other side of a glass door, but can't get through the door."

"He ignored me," she snapped at him. "I ran up to him and he flew off. I found him, he was mine first; before all those other vultures saw him today, and now I'll be scooped because Perry wouldn't print my story before now and ... and ... he ignored me!"

"You said that already," Clark pointed out.

Lois gave him an angry look. "Don't start, Smallville. You weren't even there. 'Had to go to the bathroom.' You missed the biggest news story this century because of your weak bladder."

Clark coughed. "Well, Lois. I couldn't help it." Clark knew it was a terrible excuse but how else could he explain why he had not been in the crowd. Also, it sort of, almost, explained how he had come across Tess Mercer in the alley if he'd left the Press Conference by a side door.

Thinking of the alley Clark's mind wandered to the object in his pocket. Tess Mercer had said that he'd know what to do with it. Actually she had referred to it as stones, plural not single. She had also called him Kal-El. Did she know who he was? _Maybe not. She seemed to have no recollection of the conversation in the alley when I asked her afterwards. Also, it was almost as if someone else were talking through her. But who?_

His thoughts were interrupted by a loud squeal from across the table.

"Aaaaaaah." Lois's voice was high pitched and full of excitement. She was staring at her computer screen. "Pictures!"

Lois stared at her screen as the pictures of the new red and blue superhero downloaded_. How did a wet-behind the ears intern manage to be the only one to get decent pictures? _ Not that it mattered WHO had got them in the end, at least there were pictures. Lois just stared at them, a dreamy smile on her face. _Oh, snap out of it Lane, you were just a passing save for him,_ she bereted herself.

Scrolling through the pictures she stopped on one that was a full body shot. He was carrying a young girl in his arms and looking down at her with such compassion in his face. Lois followed the line of his arms and noticed the power in his muscles, yet the girl was being held so tenderly. This man, this god, this superhero, had such abilities - yet cared. Lois's heart melted.

She moved onto the next picture. It was a close-up of his face. Her breath caught as she stared into bright blue eyes looking slightly off centre. He obviously hadn't been looking at the photographer. She tried to memorise every line. The strong jaw, the high cheekbones and a proud forehead partially covered by hair flopping over in a gentle wave. Again, she felt a familiarity about the face, as if she'd seen it once before. She racked her brains but it was like remembering only half the first line of a song, and until you remembered the other half of the line the Title wouldn't come. She wanted the Title. She needed the Title. Superman was a good name for a superhero but Lois was sure there was another name under the suit.

Tapping through more pictures she made it to the last one. He was taking off, flying away. Lois remembered that feeling, she had dreamt about it all night. She stared at the cape billowing a little, revealing the object of her obsession over the last week; the perfect ass.

_How could I have thought that it was Clark? Of course I'm not going to fancy a Smallville farm-boy. Such a perfect behind could only belong to a superhero. But ... wait a moment ... that means Superman was here, in civilian clothes, last Monday._

She stood up in shock at that thought. Taking a deep breath to try and steady her pounding heart she looked around the room, as if expecting to see him. Her eyes eventually fell on Clark. He was staring up at her with concern on his face.

"Are you ok Lois?" he asked. _ Pull yourself together Lois._

"I'm fine, just need a glass of water," she replied.

"Water?" Clark started at her in surprise. "Don't you mean coffee? Sit down Lois, I'll get it for you."

Lois lowered herself back into her chair and watched Clark stand and walk over to the coffee urn. She turned back to her screen to see the picture of Superman still showing. Glancing back to Clark, making her coffee, her eyes widened a little. _My goodness are they similar, no wonder I thought it was Clark for half a week._ She flicked her eyes back and forth then furrowed her brow. Eventually she shook her head.

_Lois Lane, that is the most ridiculous thought you've ever had._

* * *

><p>Clark rested peacefully on the couch at home that night. Pictures of Superman had been flying round the whole building most of the afternoon and no-one had challenged him about his similar looks. <em>Maybe this will work, <em>he thought. A frown came to his face.

_Superman, who thought of that name? Superman! There's something ... grandiose ... about the name, how can I live up to that? I'm completely new at this._

Clark began to wish that he'd grown up knowing all about his origin, knowing about his powers, using them. Maybe he'd feel more confident about being a superhero if it hadn't been only one week since the earth-shattering revelations had started.

Clark let his head drop back until it met the resistance of the back of the couch. He closed his eyes and spent a few moments in regretful wishing. He felt a vibration in his pocket and the crystal felt warm even through his clothes but he didn't move. His breathing slowed and he found himself drifting off.

_"Your parents weren't exactly from around here."_  
><em>Clark frowned. His father had said those words to him last week, why did this feel like a distant memory?<em>

_"I know that I told you keeping your secret wasn't hard, but I lied. I walk around every day afraid that I'm going to slip up."_  
><em>"You don't have to move away, you don't have to change your whole life, there got to be a way. No-one even has to know we're friends."<em>  
><em>No, that's not right. Pete just moved away when his mom left.<em>

_"You're a good friend Chloe."_  
><em>"Obviously not good enough."<em>  
><em>"There were so many times I wanted to tell you."<em>  
><em>"Clark I don't blame you. Loose lips sink ships and god knows I've sunk my share of flotillas."<em>  
><em>Wanted to tell Chloe what?<em>

_"I guess it's time then."_  
><em>"I'm sorry."<em>  
><em>"Come here, sit down. Clark I know you're blaming yourself but this was not your fault."<em>  
><em>"How can you say that? I went back to save Lana and now Dad's gone."<em>  
><em>"Do you think you could have chosen between them if you'd had the chance? Clark, a heart beats only so many times in a life. Your father used his more than anyone I know."<em>  
><em>"I just don't know how I'm supposed to be the man he wanted me to be ... without him here."<em>  
><em>"You're his son. You know what's right and wrong whether your father is here with us or not. You're a man he's proud of; a man he could look up to. And something tells me he won't be the only one."<em>

Clark awoke with a start. "No," he screamed. "Dad!" he shouted a sped out into the barn. He took the biggest sigh of relief the moment he saw his Dad putting his tools away. He dropped his head to his chest in thankfulness and then sped back to the house. He didn't want to disturb his father with his thoughts.

Up in his room he walked over to his drawers. Standing, silently, he reached out his hand to the box in front of him. Trembling, slightly, he opened the box and looked at the pile of blue beads hidden within.

_You saved him. I still have my father because of you. Thank you, Chloe._

* * *

><p>So, the stones have given Clark some 'recognisable' insight. Jor El did something similar in Apocolypse when Clark thought the world would be better off without him. Here ... he was wishing that he'd had his powers from a younger age, but we all know what that leads to ...<p>

Review!


	11. Chapter 11

_Someone figures out the truth ..._

_(**A.N.** - any lines surrounded by *** indicate the flashes of memory that Clark is getting after the stones gave him a glimpse into the CW-Smallville Universe)  
><em>

**Chapter 11:**

Clark was stood in Perry's office along with over twenty other assorted reporters. Perry was raging on about the mysterious flying man.

"I want the real story. I want the inside dope on this guy."

Clark wasn't listening. He was staring at Lois on the other side of the room. _I have this strange feeling I dreamt about her last night. _He focussed his mind and tried to recall the dream_. _

_***The best ones always start that way._***

_Huh!_ Where had that thought come from.

"Has he got a family? Where does he live? Tony, who is he?" Perry was wandering around the room and firing out questions. "Mike, what's his name? What's he got hidden under that cape of his, batteries? Why did he show up last night? Where does he come from? Does he have a girlfriend?" Perry stood in front of Clark, turned and pointed at him. "What's his favourite ball team, Kent?" Clark took a breath and raised his hand. Perry wandered off. "Now listen to me. I tell you boys and girls, whichever one of you gets it out of him is going to wind up with the single most important interview since ... God talked to Moses."

Clark dropped his hand and frowned. He was now in the spotlight, or rather, Superman was. People would have questions and if he didn't answer them carefully and soon then certain types of journalist would start making it all up. That could be disastrous.

* * *

><p>Chloe woke with a start and sat bolt upright in bed. <em>Whoa, what a strange dream.<em>

Ever since the disturbing events of last Friday night Chloe had dreamt of green meteor rocks and Clark every night. Last night was no exception. Someone had put Lana's necklace around Clark's neck and left him unconscious. Chloe had desperately tried to remove it, wanting to protect him, but her fingers wouldn't work.

She swung her legs over the side of the bed and wandered through the apartment to the kitchen. Switching on the kettle to boil water for a morning coffee she wandered down to the mail box and picked up the pile. Back at the kitchen table she perched on a stool and sipped the hot coffee while idly glancing through her mail. At the bottom of the pile she came across today's edition of the Daily Planet. Opening it out to the full front page she stared in absolute shock at the headline.

**Saved by a Superman**

Reading through the story, by her own cousin no less, she learnt about the new costumed superhero who had turned up in Metropolis saving Lois from a roof-top dive along with a public rescue of a bus load of trapped passengers. After gobbling up each carefully crafted sentence, probably re-written by copy, Chloe adjusted her vision to look at the full body shot of the man in question.

'He flies,' was the caption with the photo but Chloe hardly noticed. She was staring at the face on the red and blue Superman. She knew that face. She had spent all last Monday night with it after he'd argued with his parents ... and left his glasses at home.

Clark.

* * *

><p>"Well, what else could the satellite possibly be being used for," Lois queried down the phone. "Hello," she called after she heard the dial tone. "Hello!" She slammed down the phone and stared at it.<p>

_It wasn't an unreasonable request,_ she thought, trying to convince herself. _I have to get something. This should have been my exclusive yesterday. Instead I'm just one of a hundred front pages all running Superman stories. I have to win this one back._

Lois started to become aware of her surroundings and she felt that someone was staring at her. Glancing up she met an intense stare coming from the farm boy sat across. "What?" she asked defensively.

"Lois, don't you think you're taking this a bit too far? You're going to develop an obsession with," he gulped, "Superman." _Now why did Clark struggle to say Superman?_

"Obsessed, I am not obsessed. He's just a story." She sighed quietly and softened her voice slightly, losing the hard edge. "The biggest story to ever land in my lap." Lois looked down and imagined it literally landing in her lap. She felt her cheeks getting hot. Reaching for her coffee she took a quick swig.

Clark's mind also imagined something landing literally in his lap. He squirmed in his chair and took his eyes off Lois. _I definitely dreamt something about her. What was it? _

_***Look at his face._***

Clark frowned. That sentence was a strange memory. What did it mean? He looked back up at Lois. Since last night his relationship with Lois had changed, at least from his point of view. He just felt like he'd known her for years, rather than one week and he wasn't sure that he'd describe his feeling as a "crush" any longer. He needed to explore this, figure out what exactly was going on in his heart when it come to this bossy, stuck-up lady sat across from him.

_***She's bossy. She's stuck-up, she's rude - I can't stand her.***_

_***The best ones always start that way.***_

He pressed his fingers to his temple. More flashes of dream he presumed.

"Lois, why don't we try and work on this Superman story together?" he casually asked. He needed to spend time with her.

"No way, Smallville," she replied. "I don't do partners."

Clark leant forwards. "You did yesterday. I even remember a particular comment you made." He raised his eyebrow at her. He didn't want to fully embarrass her by saying it out loud but he played it in his head. _Clark's all mine. You can't have him._

Lois glared at him. "Yesterday," she punctuated, "was a one-off ... and only because Perry ordered it. I'm going after Superman by myself and I'm gonna get him."

"Sounds rather personal, Lois." Clark decided to tease her. "Did something happen on that roof you didn't put in your article?"

Lois looked directly into Clark's eyes. "Jealous?" she asked.

"Me, jealous of Superman?" Clark replied. The teasing banter seemed to come easily to him now. He stood up and walked round to Lois. "That would imply that I liked you." He paused. "And also imply that you liked Superman." Clark was finding it easier to use the name now. In fact it helped to separate his two sides. It was fun to talk about his superhero half in the third person. "And the fact that you are making a point of the jealousy implies that you like me." He grinned at her.

"In your dreams, Smallville," she replied.

_That's exactly the point,_ he thought. _In my dreams you do like me. In my dreams I think I've kissed you._

* * *

><p>Later that afternoon Lois found herself staring across at an empty desk. Clark had run off, suddenly. She couldn't even remember what excuse he'd given now. <em>Obsessed with Superman. That's ridiculous,<em> she thought. Snatches of conversation played round and round in her head.

_Clark's all mine, you can't have him.  
>Don't worry, I've got you.<br>Lois, I didn't know you cared.  
>I'm a friend.<br>... I like you ... you like Superman ... you like me ..._

Lois flicked between Clark and Superman. Why? And did she like them both? How was that possible? She didn't know Superman at all and she'd only known Clark for a week. He was annoying, he was normal, he gave as good as he got in the teasing, he was ... quite sexy, she had to admit. _Ok, maybe I do like him. But then there's Superman. He so ... out of this world ... larger than life ... super. I know a lot of guys who want to own the world. I haven't met very many who actually want to save it. Superman is special._

She looked across as Clark's desk. She'd read some of his articles from his time as Editor of The Torch after Perry had raved about him. It seemed like Clark wanted to save it too, but with different skills.

Lois calmly considered her options. In front of her was a handsome, strong, sexy, nice man who she suspected liked her. On the other hand there was a gorgeous superhero god out there somewhere ... who probably didn't even remember that he'd saved her. She sighed. _Why am I even considering this? I don't need a guy. Lois Lane has always been independent. Lois Lane can look out for herself._

* * *

><p>Clark super-sped through the door to the kitchen just as his phone started ringing.<p>

"Hi Mom," he said as he walked past her pulling the phone out of his pocket. Looking at the caller display he smiled. "Chloe, how's it going?" he asked casually.

"I'm fine Clark." She sounded serious. "I'm just wondering how you are. You left so abruptly last Friday after the ... er ... incident." She paused. Clark didn't know how to respond and the airwaves were quiet. "Clark?" she queried.

"Yeah, Chloe, I'm here." His heart was pounding in his chest. What to say. "I'm fine, thanks for thinking of me. I guess I should have called you to let you know that there's no problem."

"No, problem," Chloe almost shouted down the phone. "You fell unconscious from a small piece of meteor rock. After all the articles you wrote in high school you know what those meteor rocks can do to people."

Clark detected a strange tone in Chloe's voice. "Chloe, I'm fine," he reassured her. "The meteor rocks haven't done anything to me." It was the truth ... in a way. Although the rocks did affect him they hadn't actually changed him.

"Clark, are you sure because you've been ... different." Clark swallowed.

"Different?" he asked with a little squeak in his voice.

"Yeah, since you had that bust-up with your parents. By the way, I'm glad you sorted that you. Your parents are the best."

"Well, maybe I have been different since then." Clark thought that if he gave Chloe a reasonable explanation then she'd be satisfied. He didn't want to rekindle her journalistic instincts. "My parents told me something about ... my adoption. Something they'd kept hidden, and it upset me. It's also made me rethink the kind of person I am. I really don't want to say any more than that Chloe."

"Clark," Chloe paused. He heard a sigh. "If there was anything truly bothering you ... problems ... changes," she seemed to emphasize that word, "you'd tell me wouldn't you. You know you can trust me. BFF's and all?"

_***I figured if you wanted to tell me you were part of the superpower persuasion you would when you were ready.*** _

Clark shook his head to clear it. "Chloe, you know you're my BFF, and I'm fine. Why don't I drop by and see you soon?"

"Sure Clark, you know you can visit whenever you like. It's super when you visit."

Clark hung up after he heard Chloe's goodbye. _Super. Now what a strange word for Chloe to use._

* * *

><p>So, the stones have given Clark some 'recognisable' insight. Jor El did something similar in Apocolypse when Clark thought the world would be better off without him. Here ... he was wishing that he'd had his powers from a younger age, but we all know what that leads to ...<p>

Review!


	12. Chapter 12

_Thanks for all the continued review and 'favourites'. I really appreciate them all.  
><em>

**Chapter 12:**

As it went dark that night Clark was hovering high in the air above Metropolis. So far he'd pretty much waited for disaster to appear but it was time to be pro-active. He was choosing to be on duty. Listening intently to the multitude of sounds coming from the city below he let his focus cut out the general traffic sounds, the casual conversations. Hearing a gunshot he sped immediately to the source; a back alley mugging. Clark tied up the mugger, told a passerby to call the police and sped to the hospital with the victim.

He sighed. There were too many. How many muggings had he been involved in and he'd only been in Metropolis for one week. Green Arrow had made a difference to the crime rates but he did it in shadow and secrecy. The city needed a hero for the people to look up to and find hope and security ... and the criminals needed to feel afraid. Clark was determined to be that hero. He had spent so many years championing truth and justice through words in a small town and now he'd been granted a fantastic gift meaning he could physically make a difference and on a much wider scale. He knew it was his destiny to lead by example. Such fantastic powers were a great opportunity but also a great responsibility.

Clark felt a real sense of satisfaction as he swiftly dealt with a variety of accidents, incidents and criminal activity throughout the night. As he flew past a tall clock tower building he caught a glimpse of something dark swinging out. Focussing closer he realised it was Green Arrow. _Mr Queen must be out on patrol too. Should I confront him? I can't ignore what happened._ Clark turned and hung in mid-air for a moment then sighed in resignation. _No, I can't ignore it. This has to be dealt with at some point so why not now._

"We need to talk," he said in his Superman voice once he noticed Green Arrow safe on a rooftop rather than swinging around. The green clad billionaire swung round to find the voice.

"Yeah! I guess we do," he replied in that distorted voice. There was an awkward silence while both men decided whether they had the guts to reveal themselves first.

"Sorry about the handshake."

"Sorry about the GQ comment."

They both spoke at once then silence again. Green Arrow lifted up a hand and pushed back his hood. Taking off the dark glasses he spoke, without distortion. "Well, I guess I don't need these."

Clark gave a lopsided smile and a small chuckle. "I guess not."

"So ... Superman. How did you get to that bright patriotic outfit after wearing all black?"

"There's a really complicated explanation involving my background and origin," Clark paused, "or a really simple one where I realised that black wasn't exactly inspiring and a hero should always be inspiring to the people." Clark gave a wave of his arm towards Green Arrow. "Why green?"

The Archer smirked. "I guess I never grew out of my Robin Hood childhood fantasies."

"So ... where do we go from here?" asked Clark.

"Well, I'm hoping we go forwards," replied Green Arrow. Clark knew that he meant it in a positive, growth way. As if he wished to explore a friendship. "You must know that I'll keep your secret. I completely understand the secret identity thing."

Clark smiled. "You know you can trust me too."

Green Arrow turned away and took a step. "There's more of us," he said.

Clark stepped forwards to come up behind. "More?" he frowned.

Arrow turned back. "I have a ... kind of ... a team. You'd be a real asset to us, especially on dangerous missions."

Clark stepped back again. "A team? What ... who ...," he stammered, unsure exactly what to ask.

"We only come together for particular missions, otherwise we work our own towns. I think you should join us."

Clark felt the first flutters of nervousness since this whole life-change began. _I'm too new at this. How will I measure up to a whole team of superheroes?_ "I'm not sure if I'm ready for that yet," he replied cautiously.

"Oh, come on Cla ... Superman. You've got the bug guns. You'll be great." Clark dropped his head. "At least come and meet them. I'll contact you next time they are all in town."

Clark considered Green Arrow's proposal. "Sure, I'll meet them," and smiled.

* * *

><p>Lois dreamt she was flying. Superman had turned to her when she'd called out. He'd held out a hand. She'd taken it. Now they were soaring in the clouds. She had her arms round his neck and he was cradling her close to his chest; one arm round her back and the other under her knees. She looked up into his eyes. They were such a strong blue. He turned to look at her and smiled. She smiled back.<p>

_"I ... don't know what to say," she murmured with a nervous clip to her tone._

_"You don't need to say anything, Miss Lane," came the reply._

_She smiled shyly. "You can call me Lois."_

_"Lois," he repeated._

_"Why did you ignore me?" she plucked up the courage to ask._

_"I couldn't let all those reporters see how much you mean to me," came his reply. Lois's heart skipped a beat. She focussed on Superman's mouth and it started to descend. Her eyes fluttered closed as they touched. It was like sweet nectar. So soft, so gentle. Then the light pressure lifted and she lazily opened her eyes. Focussing on the face in front of her she stepped back in shock. She was in the bull pen and it was Clark. What had happened to Superman and why wasn't she flying in his arms anymore?_

_"Lois?" came Clark's voice. _

She woke with a start, heart pounding, and sat bolt upright. _My goodness, _she thought. _How strange. I guess all that comparing of the two of them earlier today set off that dream. But ... why would I dream that Superman would start the kiss, but Clark would end the kiss?_

* * *

><p>Clark went home in the early hours of the morning. He didn't need much sleep now. He didn't even set his alarm knowing that his body would be rested and awake within an hour or two but at the moment he felt drained. As he climbed into bed and closed his eyes he immediately felt himself relax and soon drifted off.<p>

_He was flying. Someone was in his arms. He looked down. Lois. He smiled. She smiled back._

_Everything shifted and he felt his feet on the ground. He looked down. She was still in his arms. He smiled. "Talk about sweeping a girl off her feet." She nibbled on her lower lip._

_Shift_

_Lois tripped in the bull pen. He sped to her side and caught her before she fell._

_Shift_

_Clark felt his arms around Lois; protecting her. He felt a sting in his back._

_Shift_

_Clark saw Lois in the path of a car. He raced to her. He took her and placed her out of harm's way. He turned. A flash._

_Shift_

_He was in the bull pen. Light was streaming through the stained glass window. He held Lois in his arms._ _He tightened the embrace. He lowered his mouth. It was soft; tender._

Clark woke. He thought over his dreams as he made breakfast. They felt like memories, ALL of them. And when he thought of Lois he felt an unbelievable tenderness in his heart. How had be got to this stage in just a week?

* * *

><p>Clark walked down the steps to the basement and stared at the empty desk opposite his. He was early, yes, but Lois was usually here before him.<p>

"Smallville," he heard and turned. Lois was exiting the lift. "Did you hear?" she said as she strode towards him. "Superman was seen all over Metropolis last night. He stopped robberies, he pulled people out of car pile ups, he even stopped a speeding bus from crashing."

Clark smiled at her. She was so full of enthusiasm for Superman but it was a genuine respect he could hear in her voice. That's when he knew he'd lost his heart. He gulped and turned away. He couldn't look her in the eyes. "Oh, and apparently there was another bus incident yesterday afternoon that he dealt with." He turned back to look at her. He remembered everything she was reciting. He recalled the relief he'd felt with each save, sorting out every single incident he had come across. Then he recalled the dreams once he was home. Lois was stood in front of him just as in the dream. He felt his head tip forwards a little then he pulled back.

"So, are you writing up the story?" he asked casually.

"Perry agreed I could have the story, yes."

"Congratulations," Clark replied then turned and wandered over to his desk.

Lois nibbled her lower lip. "But the story I really want is out of reach." Clark heard the quiet comment and frowned to himself. "An interview," she sighed. She stared at Clark as he wandered off. For a moment she'd felt like she was back in her dream. Had he been about to kiss her? Would it have been as soft and gentle as she imagined?

Lois sat at her desk and tried to concentrate on her messages.

"So, how many bus problems has Superman dealt with over the last few days then Lois?" Clark queried.

Lois looked up. "Huh!"

Clark stared at her intently. "Haven't you noticed Lois? In just two days Superman has had to deal with three bus problems. Monday," Clark ticked off on his fingers, "was the explosion outside the press conference. Yesterday afternoon there was a bus crash near the station. The driver said the brakes failed. Last night was a bus out of control; again with no brakes to stop."

Lois's reporter instincts kicked in. This was no coincidence. In fact, wasn't the DA reviewing public services and funding at the moment. Maybe this was part of the scandal that DA was trying to stop her from uncovering. Maybe she should try to contact her informant again. But ... was it safe. He'd sold her out once before.

"Smallville," she said. "You may be onto something and I may have an idea who to chase about this."

* * *

><p>Review!<p> 


	13. Chapter 13

_First MASSIVE homage here (even bigger one to follow in the next chapter)._

**Chapter 13:**

Clark trawled through all the DA's recent cases and public business dealings for the rest of the day. He began to suspect that Lois was right. Some of his cases involved fraud in the Mayor's department and he seemed to be 'letting off' certain people. Clark really began to smell a scandal when he found business dealing between the DA, the Mayor and Lex Luthor going back years.

Clark glanced up to look at the beautiful lady sat opposite. He worried about her. The DA had already tried to de-rail her investigation once. At least she had backup now. Clark resolved to keep a close eye on Lois.

"How are the interviews coming?" he asked her. Lois glanced up then looked back at her notes.

"Fine, thanks Smallville." She'd just returned from visiting the bus depot.

"Who did you manage to speak to?" asked Clark.

"The depot manager is on vacation. Bus Driver No 1 is out on route. I caught Driver No 2. No 3 is not on duty till tonight. I might try him at home." She never looked up, just continued to write. Clark found himself longing to look into her eyes.

"Oh!" Lois stopped suddenly, put down her pen and looked up. "There was, apparently, another incident last week. Bus was run into by a car. The driver and witnesses claim someone lifted up the bus to free the car." Clark felt his eyes widen and he gulped. Lois tipped her head to the side and wagged her finger in the air. "It must have been Superman but he was dressed in a business suit. Why was Superman dressed in a business suit?"

"I don't know, Lois. Why don't you ask him?" Clark said casually.

"I plan to," she replied, "When I figure out how to grab the interview."

Work passed in quiet after that and Clark spent time considering his interview options. He could write an article himself as if he'd interviewed Superman but how objective would he be about himself. He might over-do it, or possibly be too humble, too scared to sound over the top. He looked across at Lois again. _How objective would she be? I suppose she'd the best option out of all possible journalists._

Lois started at her notes and the computer screen. She took nothing in. Superman was all she could think of. She frowned. He'd been at the Daily Planet last week, in civilian clothes, and dealt with a bus accident, again without the red and blue, all before his appearance just in time to save her from the plunge of death. She nibbled her lower lip. He was a civilian. Someone had a normal life but was saving the world as Superman. Who was he? Lois closed her eyes to picture his face. She felt a breeze against her cheek and opened her eyes. There was some paper on her desk that hadn't been there before. Red and Blue paper. Lois picked it up and frowned at it. She turned it over and noticed some writing just as her e-mail notification beeped from the computer. She turned to look.

**/Drop it. I'm sorry about last week. I can't keep you safe anymore.**

It was a reply from the DA's aide. It had been a risk contacting him again but it hadn't paid off. She glanced back at the paper in her hand and read the message.

_We should talk._

* * *

><p>Clark watched as Lois approached the phone booth. She held up the pieces of paper then dropped her arm by her side and turned away. Clark dialled at that moment and he watched as Lois turned back, then reached for the phone.<p>

"Hello," she said.

"Is this Lois Lane the reporter?" Clark asked.

"Who wants to know?" she replied.

"This is Superman." It felt strange, and also good to say that.

"Yeah right. How do I know you're not some deep throat wanabe with a lot of time on his creepy hands?" came Lois's sarcastic reply.

Clark sped past the phone booth and left a copy of the Daily Planet newspaper at Lois's feet.

"Look down."

Lois bent down to pick it up and read the headline. **Saved by a Superman.**

"I was thinking that there are probably a lot of questions people have about me, Miss Lane."

"Call me Lois, if you want. And while we're on it what should I call you?"

"I think Superman will do."

"Really, because I came up with it on the spur of the moment. It just seemed to fit. And with the S on your chest I thought ... I'm sorry I'm rambling."

"You're nervous." Clark smiled. He was making Lois nervous. Good, she made him nervous.

"Can you read my mind? Who am I kidding? It's Saturday night and I high-tailed it down here because I have one obsession right now and it's you and when you didn't notice me the other day shouting after you ..."

"I'm sorry if it seemed I ignored you Miss Lane but you were surrounded by journalists and I had just made my public debut," Clark explained. "The situation could have gotten awkward, questions would have been asked of both of us."

"I guess so. I was a little impulsive. Between you and me I could use a little work on that subtle thing." Lois smiled shyly.

"You know there's nothing wrong with taking your job seriously. It's why I think you would be the best person to write my story."

"Thanks for the vote of confidence but ... I don't really want this story. Gosh, Perry will kill me for saying that. I do want this story but what I want more is to know you; what you want ... what you need? I mean you're so different to the rest of us. I just wonder if you need a friend. I guess what I'm saying is if you ever want to talk, totally off the record, I'm only a phone call away."

"Thank you Miss Lane. It's nice to know I have a friend but I really think that people will have serious questions that need answering and I do want you to be the one I give the answers to." Clark felt his confidence grow a little as he took charge of the direction of the conversation. He looked down from the roof to watch Lois in the phone booth. She turned away a little and fidgeted with a shy smile on her face.

"Ok, Superman, I'll write your story." He heard her take a deep breath, as if she was to ask a difficult question but something in the corner of his vision made him turn. He saw a shadow moving on the roof next to him. Frowning he tried to focus his vision to see more clearly but instead his hearing focused and he heard a click. Lois started to ask her question but Clark didn't hear it anymore. He'd dropped the phone and was speeding off the roof to intercept the bullet that was currently aiming for Lois.

* * *

><p>Eek! What's happened? Find out tomorrow. Don't forget to hold up YOUR end of the bargain (comment)<p> 


	14. Chapter 14

_Another homage and then a teaser of something that MAY come much later on in the story.  
><em>

**Chapter 14:**

Within seconds Clark found himself exactly where he didn't want to be: standing directly in front of Lois Lane. He had sped across the street in less than a second and extended his hand just in time to catch the bullet just in front of her face. Clark had really not wanted to have a face to face confrontation with Lois as Superman, he was still unsure of his disguise. At that point Lois dropped the phone and stared in shock. Her mouth open but no words emerging Clark took the opportunity to speed off after the shooter.

Lois stared at the empty space in front of her. He'd been stood there a moment ago. She'd been talking to him on the phone then, all of a sudden, he'd been close enough to touch. Her heart was racing. She looked down at the ground and saw something glittering. Bending down she picked it up and turned to the light. It was a bullet, but it looked distorted ... buckled. She felt a wind at her back and looked back round to see he had returned.

"Superman," she said in a breathy voice.

"This man shot at you, Miss Lane." Superman had someone tied up and in his grip. "Do you recognise him and do you know why anyone would want to kill you?"

Lois opened her mouth to speak but no words came out again. She held up the misshapen bullet to show Superman and then tried again. "I'm sorry I don't recognise him but there is one person who has already tried to kill me recently; District Attorney Sacks." She paused and considered whether to continue in the explanation.

"I'll take this man to the police station and give them your details to call for any more information. I'll need to take the bullet as evidence also, Miss Lane." Superman nodded to her hand.

"Oh, yes." She held out her hand. When Superman's fingers touched the palm of her hand to grasp the bullet she felt a tingle shoot up her arm. She withdrew her hand and massaged the centre of her palm.

"If you want to wait here, Miss Lane, I'll be back in a few minutes to er ... continue our conversation." Superman smiled at her and then he was gone again.

_How can he move so fast? He is truly out of this world._

Lois paced up and down outside the phone booth. _He's coming back_, she thought to herself. _He wants to finish the conversation ... interview that would be really._ Lois felt the smile on her face and tried to suppress it, to put herself in professional mode, but she couldn't. _I can't believe I'm going to get the Superman interview. Just wait till I tell Clark in the morning. _Lois pulled herself up short then. _Why would I think about Clark?_

After a few minutes Lois noticed she was feeling dizzy and she realised she had been walking round the phone booth in circles. She stopped and rested back against the side and closed her eyes.

"Miss Lane, are you alright?" came a deep voice. Lois's eyes shot open immediately and she stood herself back up straight. She smiled and felt embarrassed to realise that it was a shy smile. _I'm never shy._

"I'm fine, thank you, Superman."

Lois watched as Superman took a deep breath then spoke again. "Are you ready for that interview now, or do you want to rest after that incident? I can contact you again in a few days."

"No! Don't move," she shouted immediately. "Erm," she continued softer, "sure you can move, just don't fly away, alright." Lois realised she was acting on impulse again, letting her mouth run away with her thoughts. She took a deep calming breath.

"Would you like to go somewhere more comfortable, Miss Lane?" Superman asked.

"Uh, sure," she replied. Moments later she found herself in his arms, lifting into the air. She grabbed tight behind his neck as she felt the wind start to whip around her.

"Are you ok, Miss Lane?" he asked.

"Uh, yes," she replied and gave a wan smile. _He could have given me a little warning_, she thought. Looking up into his blue eyes she was instantly reminded of the first flight she took with him. When he turned and looked back into her eyes she felt like she was back in her dream. _Oh no, oh no, oh no_, she thought to herself. _Must not lose myself back in that dream._

It seemed only seconds later when Superman touched her down on her balcony at home. Her feet touched the ground and he stepped away from her. She still had her hands linked around his neck and it stopped him from moving.

"Oh, sorry." Lois turned away embarrassed. "Erm ... why don't you take a seat." She waved a hand out behind her to the tiny seating area on her balcony. Rummaging around in her handbag she found her pad and pen. She took a deep, calming breath and then turned back round to face him.

Clark was becoming more and more amazed with his acting abilities. His heart was pounding constantly while flying with Lois and here she was about to interview him too, but ... somehow ... he was coming off as completely confident and in control. It was a good job he was sat down, though, or he didn't think he legs would support him.

Lois took a step forwards and struggled trying to pull out a chair to sit on. She finally put down her pad and pen then had both hands free. When she'd finally settled herself down and picked up her pad again she looked up at him.

"Let's start with the facts. How old are you?" Lois seemed confident all of a sudden, after her nervous, clumsy attempt to sit down.

"Over 20," replied Clark. _I'm going to have to be vague with some of these answers_. That hadn't occurred to him before.

"Oh, I get it. You don't want anyone to know." Lois made some notes. "How big are you? Er, how tall are you?" Maybe her confidence was also faked, like his.

"About six four." _That was an easy one_, Clark thought. _I bet they don't stay this easy._

"Six four ... And how much do you weigh?

"Around two ... two twenty five."

"Two, two twenty five!" Lois looked up in shock. "Erm well I, um I assume then that the rest of your bodily functions are normal?"

"Sorry, beg your pardon," Clark asked. What was she getting at?

"Well, to put it delicately can you ... eat?" Clark wondered if she'd really been going to ask about eating.

"Er yes, yes I do, when I'm hungry." He thought especially about his mom's pies. _Couldn't do without those._

"You do? Of course you do." Lois giggled then looked down at her pad. Her next question came out very quietly. "Are you married?"

"Er no, no I'm not." Was that relief he saw in her eyes?

"Do you have a girlfriend?"

"Erm no I don't, but if I did, Miss Lane, you'd be the first to know about it." _Because it would be you._ Clark realised that it was what he was hoping for, but how to make it happen? Especially when she seemed more interested in Superman than Clark.

Clark watched as Lois faltered when writing her notes. She went quiet for a while then looked back up at him.

"Where did you come from?" Lois had a tone of wonder and confusion in her voice.

Clark stood up and strode away from the table. He hung his head. This was it; the difficult questions. This was also where he would find out if people would continue to accept him and talk about him with wonder in their voices after he told the truth.

"I'm not from around here," Clark started, echoing the words his father said to him when the truth first came out. "I'm from another galaxy, another planet ... called Krypton."

Clark heard no reply so he turned back to look at Lois. She was staring at him.

"Oh Krypton." She shook herself out of the shock. "With a c r i ..."

"No actually it's Krypton with a k r y ... p t o n." Clark watched as Lois wrote it down. He stood facing her waiting for an emotional reaction to the knowledge he was an alien. Lois would be his first clue as to how the world would view him. She stopped writing then looked back up.

"Why did you come here? **How** did you come here?" She was frowning.

"I was sent here ... in a spaceship ... to escape." Clark turned away again. Avoiding any reference to timescale he went on. "You see, Krypton no longer exists. It was destroyed. There is no planet there anymore."

He heard Lois's shocked intake of breath. "How ... how many of you escaped?"

"I ... as far as I am aware," Clark turned around to look her directly in the eyes, "I'm the only one." He kept looking straight into her eyes as she stood from her chair. She walked up to him and placed a hand on his chest. _Can she feel my heart beating?_

"I'm so sorry. I lost my mom when I was younger, but I can't imagine what it must be like to lose a whole planet."

Clark stared at Lois intently. He didn't know how to answer her. He'd never really considered it. It didn't feel like he'd lost anything because he had no memory of it. Earth was, and always had been, his home. Yet ... somehow ... her words touched him and he felt a feeling of loss enter his heart. A different life, a different family had been his original destiny. Now he was here, with a destiny bigger than a whole world. Could he live up to it? Would the people accept him?

Lois looked away from Superman's eyes. Something in them in that moment had held her captive. She removed her hand from his chest and stepped backwards. Turning back to the table she picked up her notepad. Walking away, her back to Superman she tried to think of some more questions. What would the world want to know? What did Perry want to find out? _What do I want to know?_

"Er ... so, why are you here?" she asked, knowing that a nervous tone had shown in her voice.

"I'm here to help. I want the people to feel safe. I want criminals to be brought to justice."

"That's very noble of you." Lois turned back and smiled at him. "But that's a full time job. Don't you ever rest?"

"I rest, Miss Lane. But I'm also always on duty, if you understand." She did. Knowing, or believing, that he had a civilian identity she reasoned that he meant he wasn't always dressed as Superman but he was constantly vigilant.

"How about some light-hearted trivia?" Lois smiled and raised her eyebrows in question.

"Trivia?" Superman replied.

"Yes, the public always likes to know random information about superstars." Lois saw Superman mouth the word 'superstar' in surprise. "So, who's your favourite football team?"

* * *

><p>Clark made it home in the early hours of the morning. After giving Lois the 'Superman Interview' he had patrolled the city. Civilians were beginning to accept his presence, not acting quite as surprised when he turned up. Criminals were running from him on sight. Not that it helped; Clark always caught them in seconds.<p>

As he walked past the kitchen table his eyes noticed something in the dark; an envelope. Picking it up he read his name on the front. Clark tore the envelope open as he walked up the stairs to his room.

Smallville High Reunion

He scanned the details as he stood in front of his dresser. It was just over a month off but he needed to reply within a week. _Do I want to go? Should I take someone with me?_ One name sprang to mind immediately: Lois.

Clark laid the invitation down next to his special box and opened up the top. The blue beads from Chloe's BFF band were scattered in there but it also contained two other items. One was an even more recent addition than the blue kryptonite beads; the crystal given to him by Tess Mercer. He picked it up and held it in his hands for a few moments.

_'You will know what to do with them.''_

She'd said that to him as she'd passed them over, but he didn't. He frowned down at the crystal then put it back. He reached for the third item. This had been in the box for over ... five? six? years now. His high school ring. He still remembered the arguments he'd had with his dad after spending three hundred dollars on it. He'd worn it for about a week to prove to his dad that it was his decision to make and his money to spend but he'd finally realised that it just looked ridiculous. It was too large and chunky to be classy and the red stone just looked fake ... somehow too red to be a real ruby. Clark had kept the ring in this box ever since.

_Shall I wear it on the night just to honour school?_ He waggled the ring between his fingers then put it back down, closing the box over the three items.

* * *

><p>Will he wear the ring? Will he ask Lois? You'll find out one answer soon enough, but you have to wait a while for the other answer.<p>

Review ...


	15. Chapter 15

_Firstly I have to apologise for not updating the last 2 nights. I went away for the weekend but there was no internet connection whatsoever. I was very annoyed. Anyway, I'm back now, so here's your update.  
><em>

**Chapter 15:**

**_My Night with Superman_**

"Ugh," Lois grunted. "That sounds like we ..." she muttered to herself then stabbed at the delete key until the title was erased. Lois had the article written but couldn't come up with a title that made her happy.

"Are you ok, Lois?" came a soothing voice from across the table. She looked up. "I would have thought you would be on top of the world after bagging the interview everyone was told to fight over."

"I'm perfectly fine, Smallville," she replied. "Definitely on top of the world." She stabbed at the keyboard again.

**_Superman Speaks_**

"Argh." Lois used the delete button furiously to get rid of the terrible alliterative title. Out of the corner of her eye she saw Clark stand up and come round to her. He stood next to her desk and looked down at her. She couldn't help but look back up at him.

"Lois," he said sincerely. "What's wrong?"

"It's just ..." she stumbled for words. "How am I ever supposed to top this scoop? I've written the best interview ever while still in the basement. Sure, this article will probably move me **out** of the basement but what is there then?"

"Lois!" Clark said in a gentle but surprised tone. "It's just an interview with some guy. Pulitzers are won from deep exposés, Lois. You've got plenty of those in your future."

"Pulitzers ... or exposés?" Lois looked away from Clark's intense gaze. It was hard. She'd felt trapped by it, drawn into his eyes; like with Superman. He had a strong gaze. Lois felt her eyes and forehead tighten a little in thought. Similar ass, similar eyes ... in fact they were almost the same intense blue colour.

"Both," came Clark's reply and she looked back up to see a sincere smile on his face.

"Thanks, Smallville." She smiled back. "And Superman is not just 'some guy'." Lois watched as Clark's expression changed minutely. He took a deep breath.

"Look Lois, why don't I take you out for coffee after work tonight, try to find more things to cheer you up?" Lois was shocked. _Is Clark Kent asking me out on a date? Like a Date date?_

"I'm not saying we should go on a date," came a quickly stumbled follow-up comment.

"Not a date," she repeated. Was that a tone of disappointment creeping into her voice?"

"Something like a date, though," came another reply.

"Sure Smallville, you can buy me coffee." She smiled her most winning smile as if to say 'but watch out what you're letting yourself in for'.

* * *

><p>Clark sat opposite Lois in the small coffee house. He watched her fiddle with her cup then finally pick it up, cupping it in both hands to bring it up to her mouth. Clark followed the cup all the way. He kept his eyes on her face but she seemed to be avoiding looking directly at him. Her gaze was aimed at the cup by his elbow. He watched as she nibbled on her lip. <em>She's nervous again,<em> he thought. _And this time it's not the superhero Superman who's making her nervous._ He smiled.

"So, Lois," he began the conversation. "What are we going to do about the DA investigation now that he's been arrested?"

"I guess there isn't much investigating left to do." She looked up at him.

"How did the police know to arrest him?" Clark asked. He knew, but he was trying to get Lois to join in a conversation. Not usually a hard thing. Lois flicked her hair over her shoulder and looked up at Clark.

"It was during the interview with Superman," she explained. "There was a shooter. Superman stopped the bullet and took the guy to the police. I guess he talked."

"Bullet, huh!" Clark feigned a little surprise.

"Yeah. Who knew he could catch bullets eh!" She smiled a shy smile to herself. "Also, shoot fire from his eyes and see right through things." Lois reeled off the list of powers Clark had revealed to her last night.

"Really?" Clark feigned a little surprise again. He remembered the conversation about his powers. Lois had got a little embarrassed and worried when he mentioned seeing through things.

"Oh Clark," she sighed. "It was wonderful. He flew me home. Superman carried me in his arms and I felt the wind rushing around us." She rested her chin on one hand and stared out of the window.

Clark frowned down at his drink. It was quite clear that Lois thought Superman was wonderful. He sipped at his drink for the next hour while Lois talked on and on about Superman. She seemed to know about every save he had made including the very first bus save. Her instincts were incredibly good as she'd already deduced that it was Superman, even without the costume.

Clark realised that he needed to be really careful around Lois otherwise she'd figure it all out. He knew he'd already made some mistakes. He'd mentioned something about one of the bus crashes that the driver had told Superman but Lois hadn't noticed that. Yet. If she thought about it too much and checked her notes she might put it all together. But maybe that wouldn't be a bad thing? Maybe he'd get the attention he wanted from her if he told her? No. She had to like Clark for Clark ... not because of any other sides to his persona.

He decided to test the water to see how much she did like Clark.

"Lois?" he asked when there was a lull in the Superman glorification tumbling from her lips. "Are you free on the 28th," he took a breath, "of next month?"

"I'm not sure, why do you ask?"

"Well, I've been invited to my High School reunion and wondered if you'd come with me."

"Oh!" Lois looked down at her empty coffee cup. "I'll ... I'll have to check if I'm free then I'll get back to you."

Clark got the distinct impression that 'checking' was just an excuse to delay saying no. _I've got no chance with her. Not unless I tell her I'm Superman._

* * *

><p>Oliver Queen picked up his copy of the Daily Planet, put his feet up on his desk and opened it out to see the full front page. He suddenly pulled his feet back and flattened out the paper on his desk, leaning forwards to read the article.<p>

**_Who is Superman?_** _by Lois Lane_

The article covered the whole of the front page. _Lois Lane. She was the pair of legs that brazenly asked me for an interview. _Ollie frowned as he read through the revealing article. _Does she know? Clark Kent is her work colleague. And if she knows ... is my secret safe? Of course she knows, how else would she get the interview. Clark wouldn't give it away to another reporter for any other reason._

Making a split second decision Ollie reached for the phone and set too contacting the leggy reporter.

* * *

><p>"Lois Lane." She answered on the first ring.<p>

"Miss Lane, this is Oliver Queen."

Lois felt her mouth drop open and she nearly lost grip on the phone.

"Mr Queen!" Her voice came out in a squeak.

"I read your Superman article this morning and I'm impressed. When you came to me asking for an interview I didn't really know if celebrity interviews were your style." Lois gulped and tried to get her mouth to form words. "I'd be happy to give you the interview you asked for. When is most convenient?"

"Erm!" Her brain would still not tell her mouth what words to say.

"How about you come by my office this afternoon at 2?"

"Ok, Mr Queen, I'll see you there." She finally spoke. Putting the receiver down she stared in shock at the phone. A smile came to her lips_. I've done it. I've made it big now. My name is known._ She gave a little squeal and pushed her chair round in a twirl.

She stopped the spinning movement after a few seconds and pulled herself back to her desk. Immediately she started typing away some notes. Things she already knew about the billionaire, things that were speculation. This eventually turned into the list of questions she would have for him.

_I wish I'd had advance warning for the Superman interview. I had to think up the questions on the spot._ Thinking about the Superman interview she recalled her coffee out with Clark last night. She stopped typing and turned to look up the stairs to her left. Clark had left to bring them coffees ten minutes ago, where was he? She groaned as she remembered the conversation last night. _How could he let me prattle on about Superman for all that time? He even said it was 'something like a date' and I went and talked about another man the whole time._

Lois looked down at her hands and noticed that she was tapping at her notepad with her pen. It was a nervous habit. She forcibly stopped her hand from tapping and nibbled on her lip instead. _How can I make it up to Clark? Let him know that I do like him._ Lois shifted in her chair. _As a friend,_ she stated to herself. _He's a nice guy._

Just as she was thinking about how nice Clark was a coffee appeared at her elbow.

"There you go Lois. Sorry it took so long; every machine I came to was broken or being refilled."

She looked up at Clark. "Thanks, Smallville." She glanced away then looked back. "Say, I've checked my diary and I'm free."

"Free?" Clark questioned.

"The reunion. I'll come with you." Lois watched some un-interpretable emotions play across Clark's face.

"Great. Thanks Lois. We'll have a great time. And Chloe will probably be there too. I'm sure you'd love to catch up with her."

* * *

><p>Clark stared at Lois from across the room. She was fiddling with the photocopier and he had a wonderful view of her legs. <em>Ok Clark. You've got your chance to woo her. She's agreed to come with you. You just need to do some ground work beforehand. Be a good friend. Maybe get her to have coffee a few more times. And most definitely NOT wear that tacky ring on the night.<em>

* * *

><p>So, he's decided not the wear the ring ... but the reunion is still weeks (and many chapters off) and anything could happen.<p>

Review ...

_(PS. to make up for the missing updates ... there's another chapter to follow soon.)_


	16. Chapter 16

_Extra update**  
><strong>_

**Chapter 16:**

Chloe was rushing. She had realised ten minutes ago that she had no food in the house. It was Friday night; BFF; Best Friend Friday, and Clark would be coming over. She'd rented out a movie for them to watch but had nothing for them to snack on while watching it. The nearest open store was, thankfully, only a few minutes' walk and also well stocked for choice.

Chloe rushed past all the un-needed items until she got to the items she was looking for: Popcorn, potato chips, soda. At the checkout she noticed the news stand. She had her own copy of the Daily Planet at home but seeing it out on the stand reminded her and she smiled, slyly.

_I need to make sure I put that out on the table, along with a few other articles that have made the front page over the last week._

Walking back to the apartment she was crossing the main road when the grocery bag split.

"Oh, shoot." Chloe looked from side to side and saw that the road was clear. Bending down she began to pick up the food. As she straightened back up she turned slightly and her eyes widened when she noticed a truck bearing down on her. Her mouth dropped open and she tried to move her legs but suddenly she felt strong arms envelop her. Her hair was blown about her face and she closed her eyes instinctively.

When Chloe opened her eyes she saw that she was safe, in the arms of Superman, on the sidewalk. She looked up into his face and saw her own shock reflected on his face.

Clark had been on his way to Chloe's when he had seen the truck heading for someone in the road. Thankfully he'd been late and so had flown rather than drove. That had meant he was in his Superman outfit and had been able to affect a rescue immediately. Looking down at the rescued party in his arms he got a massive shock; Chloe.

_I think it's time you switch into SuperClark mode now._

She had a shocked look on her face. Was it shock at the near miss, or shock at being rescued by Superman? He placed her on the ground then sped off immediately. Round the corner, in a dark alley, he landed and changed into normal clothes. Feeling like he was hyperventilating Clark muttered to himself. "Oh no, oh no!" He shook his head back and forth vigorously. "Not Chloe, why did it have to be Chloe?"

Clark leant back against the alley wall and closed his eyes. He'd had a flash of something while holding Chloe in his arms. As if she'd said something important to him but she actually hadn't spoken.

He waited in the alley for at least ten minutes before heading back out to The Talon. Ten minutes of pacing and thinking, his mind wandering between subjects, trying to keep himself from leaving too quickly. He thought about Lois, he imagined her in a beautiful gold dress for the reunion. He thought about his job, he knew he had a calling to Journalism but he accepted another calling as even higher now. But mostly he thought about Chloe and the feel of her in his arms. He knew he'd held her like that before but he also knew that he hadn't. These dual memories were driving him mad.

Clark tried to focus on the memory, to bring more of the situation to light but the only thing that came attached to the words was a feeling of cold and a bright light. Clark had a real feeling that there was so much more to it than that. He just knew that there was some vital information he was missing linked to the memory.

After the ten minutes had passed he set off, at a walk, to Chloe's. Hopefully it was enough time to separate Clark from Superman in Chloe's mind.

* * *

><p>Chloe paced backwards and forwards across the apartment. <em>Where is he?<em> She stopped and looked at the 'casually discarded' Superman articles around the coffee table and her heart beat loudly in her chest. She felt butterflies in her stomach. _Will he comment on them? Will he tell me?_

There was a knock at the door and she jumped in surprise. Turning round she saw the door open and Clark strolled in casually, like every other Friday evening. But it wasn't like every other Friday evening any more. Although last Friday had also been strange, she admitted.

"Hi," she said with a slight tremble in her voice.

"Hey Chloe. How are you?" Clark seemed completely unfazed by the situation. _How can he ignore what happened on the street?_

"I'm a little in shock," she admitted. _Pull yourself together Chloe. You need to be in control this evening. You are the one with the secret information._ She forcibly pushed away her butterflies and found her inner Dorothy Parker.

"In shock! What happened?" Clark strode up to her and put his hands on her shoulders, genuine concern showing in his voice and eyes.

"Oh nothing really, I guess I'm actually ok. It was just a close call with a truck on the way back from the store ten minutes ago." Chloe stepped back out of Clark's touch and casually walked round the coffee table.

"Close call with a truck? Chloe!" Clark was displaying serious concern and completely ignoring the plethora of Superman stories scattered in front of him.

"Clark, I'm fine. I was saved anyway." She cocked her head to one side and gave a slight smile.

"Saved?" Clark frowned and took a step forwards.

"Yeah." Chloe dragged out the word. "By Superman."

"Superman!" Chloe finally noticed a crack in Clark's voice. She watched as his eyes flicked down and he finally noticed all the articles. "So, you've been reading about Superman in the Planet."

"I have." Chloe sat herself down on the couch and looked up at Clark. She crossed her legs, put her arms out and rested them on the back of the couch either side of her. The casual pose put her in control of the conversation while Clark looked very tense and uncomfortable stood up. "He's quite amazing. I wonder where he came from." She looked him straight in the eyes.

Clark looked away. "It says where he came from in the article." Looking back at her he then began to move and seated himself at the other end of the couch.

"I mean ... why appear here ... on earth ... and why now?"

"Why are you asking me, Chloe?" Clark's voice was full of trepidation.

"Because I think you might know the answer." Chloe shuffled in her seat to face sideways. She put her elbow on the top of the couch and rested her head against her hand. Clark looked at her and she read fear in his eyes.

"Why would I know? I'm not the star reporter who interviewed him. That would be your bossy-boots cousin."

_Bossy-boots? Ok, he obviously isn't going to tell me._ Chloe sighed and stood up. "You want a coffee while we watch the movie, or a soda?

"I'll have soda," Clark replied. After a pause he continued. "So what movie did you rent?"

Chloe made sure she was looking at Clark's face before she replied, a smirk on her face. "Hancock."

* * *

><p><em>Lois was sat across the table from Superman. He'd asked her out for coffee. She rambled on and on while he patiently listened to her.<em>

_"Clark is so annoying. How can he be so nice but so boring? He brings me coffee, even when I haven't asked, but he takes half an hour over getting it. And why does he wear those glasses. I saw him take them off once and his face was amazing. I don't think I've ever seen anyone more handsome. And what's with the muscles. I know he grew up on a farm but he's been out in the real world for years, he can't still be doing enough manual labour to keep those babies strong." She paused for a breath and looked across the table. Superman just smiled._

_"I think he likes me. But that's ridiculous. Nobody ever liked me within just a week. I'm an acquired taste. And I don't like him. Not in that way. How could I ever like a nerdy farm boy from Smallville? I need a city guy, someone with street smarts, someone who knows how to take care of themselves. I need an indestructible hero." She took a breath. "I need you." She looked up at Superman but it was no-longer the red and blue superhero sat opposite. It was Clark._

Lois woke with a start. Running her hands through her hair she groaned.

_Why do I keep comparing them? I even felt so bad because I talked about Superman the whole time I was out with Clark that I dreamt myself into the reverse situation to make it up to Clark._

She pushed back her covers and strode into the bathroom. Taking a cup and filling it with cold water she took a drink. She stared at herself in the mirror and asked herself a very difficult question.

"Ok, so why did I look up to see Clark after saying 'I need you'?"

* * *

><p>Keep up your comments please.<p> 


	17. Chapter 17

_Her comes some woo-ing. Clark is out to win Lois's heart.  
><em>

**Chapter 17:**

Clark brought Lois coffee and a maple donut on Monday morning. He smiled down at her when she looked up from her desk.

"Morning Lois."

"Thanks Smallville," she replied with a hint of a question in the thanks.

Clark sat down and watched her take a bite of the donut.

"So, I was thinking of looking into the DA's relationship with Lex Luthor. I thought it might bring out more scandal." He looked at Lois to see her reaction. "What's your angle on the story?" he queried.

Lois looked up at him, mid donut bite. She removed the sugary confection and chewed.

"Sounds good," she admitted after swallowing. "But that's quite a big project for a rookie on his own. I'll take lead ... you can be research."

Clark smiled. "Sounds like a good team-up to me." _Good start, Clark._

* * *

><p>Tuesday morning Clark brought Lois a coffee and a cinnamon donut.<p>

"Thanks Smallville," she said raising the donut to her mouth immediately, no implied question this time.

"I spent last night cataloguing the Luthor/Sachs business dealings. Here you go." Clark tossed a brown manila folder across the desk to Lois. She opened it up and flicked through the papers.

"Hmm. Metro Pharmaceuticals looks a good place to start. Why would the DA be interested in a company making medicine?" Lois looked up at Clark.

"My thoughts exactly, Lois. Guess we think alike." He smiled at her.

* * *

><p>Wednesday morning Clark brought Lois a coffee and a donut with chocolate sprinkles on.<p>

"Thanks Smallville." She smiled up at him.

"I got us an appointment with the director of Metro Pharmaceuticals but it's late this afternoon." Clark looked across at Lois.

"Great work, Clark."

He took a steadying breath before saying the next line. "I thought, as it might be late when we finish, I could buy you dinner afterwards."

"Sure," Lois answered. She seemed distracted by something. Had she realised what she'd agreed to?

* * *

><p>Thursday morning Clark brought a coffee and a jelly donut.<p>

"Thanks Smallville," came Lois's standard reply.

"Those ribs last night were great, eh Lois?" Clark commented once seated.

She looked up at him. "Yes. I'm glad we stopped at BBQ Jack's. It was great to get the interview notes sorted immediately. It was a real productive time while we ate ... and you're right; those ribs were great."

Clark smiled at Lois. It was not what he had in mind when asking her out for dinner but it had worked out great. Lois had felt at ease, more than if they had gone to a restaurant, and Clark knew the time had deepened the friendship too. Anyway, he had plenty more opportunities to romance her at a swanky restaurant in the future when she was more comfortable in the relationship.

* * *

><p>Friday morning Lois looked up as Clark sat down opposite her. She frowned and looked around her desk. <em>No coffee.<em> She searched Clark's desk. _No coffee. Huh!_

Lois felt a scathing but witty comment forming on her lips. She pulled herself up short in time.

_Just because he's brought coffee and a donut for the last four days ... don't presume._

Clark watched the confusion travel across Lois's face as she realised he hadn't delivered the goodies this morning. He smiled. He'd got her relying on him but now he'd also taught her not to take him for granted.

* * *

><p>Lois snapped at Clark all day. She was annoyed with him for forgetting her this morning. More so, she was annoyed with herself for caring. She'd taken Clark for granted and he'd pulled the rug out from under her. She'd started to rely on the comforting routine that had been established this week. She'd found herself looking forward to Clark arriving in the morning ... just for the donut, that's all she was looking forward to.<p>

Turning in her chair she positioned herself to study Clark. He was currently at the photocopier. She felt a small smile cross her lips as she admired his behind. It was truly a behind to behold.

"Oh shoot," she heard him mutter as his copy fell behind. Leaning over to pick it up from the floor Lois's smile widened as she continued to enjoy the view. As Clark reached the stray piece of paper his tidy, slicked back hair fell forwards and when he stood back up Lois frowned. Why did that look familiar? Clark looked quite different with his hair mussed up. _Why does he wear those glasses and why does he slick his hair back so business like?_

Lois was so caught up in her thoughts that she jumped when the phone rang.

"Lois Lane." She swivelled her chair back to face her desk and picked her pen up ready to take any necessary notes.

"Lo." She heard her sister's voice. It sounded strained and then she heard sobbing.

"Luce, what's up?" she asked, worriedly.

"It's daddy." There was a pause and Lois listened harder. "He's had a heart attack."

* * *

><p><em>How do you think the woo-ing went? And sorry about the cliffhanger. *grin*<em>

_ Keep your comments coming.  
><em>


	18. Chapter 18

_Lois got some bad news at the end of the last chapter. How will this chapter end?  
><em>

**Chapter 18:**

Clark sat down and prepared for his next move with Lois. _It's weekend._ _Do I leave her to 'miss me' or do I find some way to spend 'non-work' time with her?_ As he pondered his next move he noticed the lack of noise coming from across the desk. Frowning, he looked up.

Lois was staring at the phone. Her eyes looked a little glassy. _Is she crying?_

"Lois?" He leant forwards a little. "Are you alright?"

She tilted her head slightly to look at him. Her face was a blank, expressionless mask.

"Lois?" he asked again.

"Er, Clark." She finally stopped staring and blinked. "I, er... I need to go to the hospital." She stood up slowly and started to put things in her bag.

"Hospital!" Clark stood up from his chair suddenly. It shot backwards into a young lad walking behind him. "Gosh, I'm sorry," Clark said to the young man then turned immediately to Lois. "What is it?" he asked.

"It's the General ... er my father. He's had a heart attack." Clark was now at her side and he put his hand on her arm. She turned to look at him and he saw pain and worry in her eyes. He wrapped an arm around her shoulders.

"I'll take you. Is it Met Gen?" Lois nodded.

As Clark turned and steered her towards the elevator he shouted out to the lad he'd knocked. The young lad was limping very slightly. Clark winced. _He's going to have a bruise on his leg._ "Hey ... er ..."

The young man stopped and turned back. "Olsen," he replied. Clark felt a familiarity about the name but he knew he'd never spoken to the lad before, although he was often around the basement.

"Can you let Perry know that I'm taking Miss Lane to the hospital to visit her father?" Olsen nodded and continued on his way. As Clark stood waiting for the elevator doors to open he pondered the familiarity of the name Olsen. It seemed he felt ... friendly ... towards the lad. But if that was the case why had he referred to Lois as Miss Lane for Olsen's benefit? _Olsen ... Olsen. That's it._ Clark remembered just as the elevator doors pinged open.

"Olsen. He's the intern who got the first pictures of m ... Superman."

Lois turned and looked at him blankly. "Huh!" She was obviously in her own world at the moment.

* * *

><p>In the back of the cab Lois replayed the conversation in her head.<p>

_'It's daddy. He's had a heart attack.'_

The General was too stubborn to be ill. How could his heart be failing?

_'It's daddy. He's had a heart attack.'_

She heard Lucy's sobs repeatedly in her head.

_'It's daddy. He's had a heart attack.'_

She looked down at the hand holding hers: Clark's. He'd taken on a protective role since the phone call. It was strange. She felt safe. Even stranger; she felt safer holding Clark's hand than when she'd been in Superman's arms.

_'It's daddy. He's had a heart attack.'_

Lois felt her own heart miss a beat. _He'll be fine. I just need to get to the hospital_

_'... I'm taking Miss Lane to the hospital ...'_

Lois adjusted her view to look up at Clark's face. _Clark called me Miss Lane. Why does that sound familiar?_

Clark turned to see her looking up at him. He smiled a little and squeezed her hand in reassurance.

"We'll be there soon Lois. Don't worry."

* * *

><p>At the hospital Lois suddenly left Clark's side and ran to a young, slim girl. His arm felt bare without her holding onto it. Clark admitted that it felt good that she needed him, but he hated the circumstances. He studied the young girl hugging Lois. She was much younger. Her hair was longer and straighter than Lois's. Her face was slimmer. But somehow he knew they were sisters. He walked over to them after giving the ladies a few minutes together.<p>

"Lois?" he questioned.

"Oh, this is my sister ... Lucy. Lucy this is Smallville, er Clark." Clark held out his hand and Lucy took it in a simple handshake.

"How is he?" Clark asked.

"They won't let me in to see him. His wishes - apparently." Lucy seemed upset and disappointed. Did she feel rejected?

Clark felt an emotional whirlwind spring up beside him and he turned to see Lois striding off. He watched as she collared the first nurse she found. He could hear her diatribe without his super-hearing.

"What's this about refusing to let my baby sister in to see her father?" She stood with her hands on her hips and her foot tapping.

"I'm sorry Miss but the patient has requested no visitors whatsoever." The nurse was obviously involved with the case as she knew the situation that Lois was referring to immediately.

"That's ridiculous. Why would my father not want to have any visitors? Where is the doctor in charge of his case? I'm going to have words with him."

"The office at the end of this corridor is Dr Bryan's but he is probably out on rounds at the moment," the nurse replied. Lois strode off down the corridor.

"Lois." Clark called after her and when she ignored him he set off to catch up to her. Footsteps behind him made him realise that Lucy was also following.

He caught up to her at the door to the Doctor's office. It was locked. Lois rooted around in her handbag and pulled out a thick pin. Jigging it in the lock Clark realised that she was trying to break in.

"Lois!" he said, in shock. "You can't break into his office."

She turned to look at him, determination written all over her face. "Watch me."

* * *

><p>Lois flicked through the filing cabinet in the doctor's office looking for her father's file. She'd managed to convince Clark to keep watch at the door. <em>He's obviously head over heels for me.<em> She smiled.

"Lo, what are you actually looking for?" asked her sister. Lois turned and looked into Lucy's red-rimmed eyes.

"The General won't let us in to see him, the doctor's on his rounds: how are we supposed to find out what's wrong?" Lucy gave a sad smile in agreement and Lois went back to rifling through the papers.

"Ah ha!" she shouted in triumph. Clark put his head round the door.

"Success?" he asked in a quiet voice.

"Yep," she said triumphantly.

"Then can we leave?" he said in a worried tone.

"Let me read it Smallville. I can't very well take it with me."

Everyone stood in silence while Lois muttered to herself as she read. A sigh of relief came from her lips as she closed the file and slid it back into place. The tension which had been with her since Lucy's phone call left her body with that sigh. Staring at the closed filing cabinet drawer she spoke quietly.

"Take us home, Smallville."

"What?" Lucy cried. "I want to see daddy. Is he alright?"

"He's fine Luce." Lois turned around and looked at her sister. "It was only a mild heart attack. He's being kept in for observation."

"Then why can't I see him." Lois felt her heart break for Lucy as she saw a tear falling down her cheek. Lucy was such a rebel, disappointing the General at every turn, but it was all for attention. Daddy was everything to Lucy, he just didn't realise it.

"It's in the notes, Lucy. The nurse was right. Daddy has requested no visitors." She put an arm out to Lucy and rested her hand on Lucy's shoulder. "Come on, let's leave. I don't like hospitals."

* * *

><p>Clark walked Lois through the door to her apartment. They had dropped off Lucy ten minutes ago and Lois hadn't spoken since. Clark left her in silence and avoided trying to get her to talk. Yes, it was strange to be with Lois in such silence, but he guessed that she needed thinking time.<p>

Once through the door Lois took off her coat and Clark closed the door behind them. Clark turned back round to see Lois stood in front of him, coat in hand. She hadn't moved. He took a step forwards and then noticed her shoulders shaking.

"Lois?" he asked in concern as he walked round. As he faced her he noticed the shaking increasing. "Lois, it's ok," he said. At his reassurance the sobs emerged and she dropped her coat to the floor. Clark stepped forwards and enveloped her in his arms. He felt her arms come round him and hold tight. He stood there, with her in his embrace, until she'd sobbed out her shock.

Ten minutes passed while he just held her tight. He felt tears in his own eyes; sympathy for her pain and worry. He'd experienced the death of his own father by a heart attack, although it had been a dream rather than reality. Such a strong dream, though, that the emotions seemed utterly real.

Lois had stopped sobbing a while ago but Clark could still hear her ragged breathing. He held her closer. Sniffing, she finally lifted her head off his chest and looked up into his face. She smiled an incredibly sad smile as he relaxed his hold.

"Are you ok Lois?" Clark asked tenderly.

"Thank you," came her answer. Clark stared into her eyes and felt his head lowering a touch. He stopped himself after a moment. _She's in pain; don't be a jerk, Clark._ He continued to look into her eyes, though and she looked back. He saw uncertainty and then confusion flicker across her face and then she raised herself on her tiptoes.

As her mouth touched his he tightened his embrace again and surrendered to the kiss he had been longing to experience.

* * *

><p><em>Another cliffhanger. Yes I'm terrible. Believe me there are even worse ones to come. Thank <em>_goodness you only ever have to wait a day._

_Comments please.  
><em>


	19. Chapter 19

_So, Lois was in need of comfort after the shock of her father's heart attack. Did Clark take advantage of her?  
><em>

**Chapter 19:**

Lois woke early the next morning. She sat up in bed and stared at the closed door to her bedroom.

_'I'll stay on the couch in case you need me.'_

She pulled her legs up to her chest and hugged them_. Is he still out there?_

While she continued to stare at the door she replayed the previous evening. After sobbing in Clark's arms she had felt so drained. The General didn't want to see his daughters. Either that, or he didn't want his daughters to see him. It would have been nice to know which situation it was as they meant very different things in terms of her daddy's emotions. When she'd cried it all out she had looked up into her comforter's eyes and felt her heart swell with more emotion. _Why did I kiss him?_ She wasn't so much in denial as to claim that Clark had been the one to initiate it, although she'd thought he was about to for a moment.

The memory of Clark's lips on her had her lifting her fingers to her own. It had been so sweet and tender; comforting; just what she needed. But now she didn't know what to expect. Clark had worked his way into her life and her thoughts; he'd been an incredible friend yesterday. _I don't want any more than friendship though._

She climbed off the bed and went to the bathroom. After showering and dressing slowly, so as to delay the inevitable conversation, she finally entered the living room of her apartment and stood quietly in the doorway.

Looking at the spot in front of the door she recalled the feel of Clark's arms around her.

_Clark had one hand in the small of her back, holding her close. She felt something touch her cheek; his fingers, then his whole hand cupping her cheek. His lips teased at hers and she opened her mouth ever so slightly. His hand moved to her neck and travelled round till it was in her hair. She sighed then, unexpectedly, he pulled away. Lois felt her position change and suddenly she was being carried. One strong arm under her knees, the other round her shoulders Clark carried her into her bedroom. It felt familiar. She looked into his eyes as he carried her. She was safe. Her heart beat louder. She felt her stomach churning in nervousness. He placed her gently on the bed. 'Sleep Lois, rest. I'll stay on the couch in case you need me.' Clark smiled then turned and left. Lois felt strangely disappointed._

Taking a deep breath she walked round to the front of the couch only to find it empty. _He didn't stay._ As she glanced around she noticed blankets tucked at the side and she smiled. _He did stay._ She frowned. _Where is he?_

As she set off to search the kitchen she heard a sound from behind. Turning around she placed the sound out on the balcony.

"Clark?" she said as she headed out but it wasn't Clark. "Superman!" She almost shouted in surprise. For a moment she could swear that Superman looked shocked also. "What are you doing here?" Her voice had a breathy quality to it. _Gosh, he takes my breath away_, she thought.

"Miss Lane. I, er ran into Clark and he told me about your father. I just dropped by to ask if you were ok."

"Clark. You know Clark?" she asked in confusion.

"Er, yes." Superman paused. "How are you Miss Lane?"

Lois had a sudden memory flash of Clark calling her Miss Lane yesterday. Narrowing her eyes a little she stepped towards Superman. Raising her eyes to the top of Superman's head she gauged his height. Tipping her head to one side she felt disappointment in her heart. Superman was taller, although only by a fragment.

"I'm fine, thank you for your concern Superman." She stepped back. "So, where did you see Clark then, I was expecting him still to be here?"

"Er." Superman paused. "He popped out to get coffee and donuts for breakfast."

"Oh, ok."

"I should leave now. I hope your father recovers soon." Superman turned and stepped up and off her balcony. Lois watched him fly away and felt a little piece of her fly off with him. _Why do I feel this way?_

She stepped back into the apartment and saw the empty couch. Suddenly she realised she'd have to talk to Clark when he returned. _I have to get out of here before then._ She grabbed her coat and bag and left immediately.

* * *

><p>Clark changed out of his costume and searched for the nearest donut stand while trying to shake off the shock of Lois finding him on the balcony. He had thought, for a moment, that the secret was out when she caught him returning from a save. Thankfully he'd come up with a good reason for Superman visiting and also a good excuse for where Clark had gone.<p>

He made his way back to Lois's apartment after picking up the coffee and donuts. He turned the handle on the door it didn't open. He knocked.

"Lois?" he called. When there was no reply after a minute he tried again. "Lois?"

Knocking harder he looked through the door with his x-ray vision. Searching the whole apartment he soon realised that she had left. He turned and walked away in disappointment, the bag of donuts dangling from his fist.

* * *

><p>Chloe answered the door to find Clark standing on the other side.<p>

"Clark! It's too early on a Saturday morning for you to be calling here. Either that or you are incredibly late for Best Friend Friday." Chloe was only teasing about the BFF as Clark had called her last night to let her know about the situation with Lois and her father.

Clark stepped into the apartment and closed the door behind him. "I kissed her," he said in a shocked tone.

"Kissed who?" asked Chloe. Her eyes widened. "Lois?" Clark walked over to the couch and dropped himself into the seat.

"And now she's run off." He leant his head back and dropped the donuts from his hand. Chloe walked over and picked up the package. Opening it and peering inside she looked back up at Clark and frowned in question.

Clark lifted his head. "Oh, er, I went out for coffee and donuts to bring back for Lois and she was gone when I got back." He dropped his head back again.

Chloe lowered herself to the couch next to Clark and started the interrogation, er investigation into the situation.

"So how is Uncle Sam?" She started quietly and sensibly with the questions.

Lifting his head once more off the couch he replied. "Don't know any more than we did last night ... that it was a mild heart attack and that he won't let anyone see him."

"I can believe that. Uncle Sam has an image to uphold, even with his own daughters." She shifted position. "So you kissed Lois and now she's run off." She gave Clark a wide smile. He turned and looked at her in annoyance, obviously not liking being teased.

"She was upset; in shock. I held her while she cried it out and then ..." He trailed off.

"And then ..." Chloe motioned with her hand, still grinning.

"I kissed her. Well actually she kissed me but then I carried her into the bedroom." Clark was prattling on.

"Bedroom!" Chloe squealed.

"But I left her there and stayed on the couch." Clark stopped to take a breath. "Chloe, I really like her but I think I've made a big mistake. I shouldn't have kissed her back ... or maybe I shouldn't have left the bedroom." He sighed.

"Clark." Chloe lowered her voice. "I don't think you could have done anything different. Lois, although she's a very strong, independent kind a' gal, loves to run at the first sign of awkwardness."

They both sat in silence for a few moments. Chloe watched Clark as he dwelled on the situation and obviously blamed himself for it. Chloe was about to speak to when a phone beeped. She fumbled in her pocket but discovered it was not her own. Clark pulled out his and checked the readout.

"Sorry Chloe. Looks like someone left a message and I've not picked it up. Just let me check it." Clark stood and walked a few paces away then dialled into his messages.

Chloe stood and wandered into the kitchen portion of the apartment. She turned and looked back at Clark when she heard him whisper a name in what seemed confusion. _Ollie. Who is Ollie?_

She headed back to the couch to sit down with her drink and just happened to pass very close to Clark. Close enough to hear a snippet of the message.

_... team were next in town. Well, they drop by tonight and you agreed it would be good for Superman to meet them. If you still want to ..._

Chloe kept her expression as neutral as possible and sat back down. When Clark hung up and sat down she just smiled at him.

_What kind of team wants to meet Superman?_

* * *

><p>Chloe felt her heart beating in her chest; the blood pounding faster than usual reverberated in her ears. <em>Why am I doing this?<em> She rode up in the elevator slowly. _I can't believe I'm spying on Superman ... and Oliver Queen. Why is Clark meeting with Oliver Queen, and why is it as Superman? How does Oliver Queen even know that Clark is Superman?_

Chloe admitted that her reporter instincts had reactivated recently and hearing the small part of Clark's message had initiated a growth from seed to full grown tree instantly. She wasn't proud of the actions she had taken the rest of the day. Once Clark left she'd used all her computer skills to hack into Clark's messages and listen to the whole communication. The invitation for Superman to meet a 'team' had ended with an address which Chloe had traced to the CEO of Queen Industries. And now she was riding up the elevator to that very apartment.

The elevator came to a halt and Chloe took a breath before opening the railings. The elevator door swooshed back with a loud sound and Chloe looked up into the face of a very shocked Superman.

* * *

><p>"Chloe!" Clark exclaimed in utter shock. The he looked down at his outfit. <em>No!<em> "Erm." He tried to think of something to say to explain his knowing her name but nothing came to mind.

She stepped forwards, seeming to have recovered from her own shock. "It's ok Clark, I know."

"You know?" Clark knew he looked shocked. "How long have you known?"

_***How long have you known?_

_***I guess I've always had my suspicions. The quick exits, the miraculous recoveries, the lame excuses but I think when I saw you catch a car like it was a beach ball that kinda confirmed everything._

"I had it figured out the first time your photo was in the Planet. You spent the night at my apartment, remember, and you'd left your glasses at home. I recognised your face." Chloe paused. "In fact, I know you so well I may have recognised you anyway even without that peep at your uncovered face."

"Why didn't you say anything?

_***Why didn't you say anything?_

_***I figured if you wanted to tell me you were part of the superpower persuasion you would when you were ready; on your terms not on mine._

Chloe just gave a lob-sided smile. "I just did Clark. But I was actually waiting for you."

It was at that point that Clark heard the cough from behind. "Who's the party crasher Superman?" He turned round to face Oliver and strode back into the room.

"This is my friend, Chloe." Clark turned to look back at her as she stepped into the apartment.

_***You're a good friend Chloe._

_***Obviously not good enough._

_***There were so many times I wanted to tell you._

"Seems she decided to follow me." Chloe strode towards the owner of the apartment, her hand out in introduction. As Clark watched her tentatively shake Ollie hand the memories he'd been fighting for the last minute burst through suddenly.

_***Clark I don't blame you. Loose lips sink ships and god knows I've sunk my share of flotillas. What about Lana? Does she know?_

_***No._

_***Well, I want you to know that I will never be the iceberg to your Titanic and your secret will never, ever leave my lips, no matter what._

_***I appreciate that._

_***There's still a few blind sports though. Like how did we get beamed from the Kawatche cave to the North Pole? And what was really going on in that forty story igloo._

_***Chloe, there's a lot of things about me that even I don't understand. The meteor rocks, they didn't make me who I am._

_***So you are saying you were born this way?_

_***I wasn't born anywhere near Smallville, in fact I wasn't born anywhere near this galaxy._

_***OK ... ok so that would make you like an ..._

_***Yeah._

_***Ahhh but you look so ..._

_***Human? I'm still the same person._

_***Clark I ... I , I think you're so amazing. You save people's lives and take zero credit for it. To me you're more than just a hero ... you're a superhero._

Clark shook his head to clear the vision. He saw Chloe and Ollie still shaking hands. It must have taken less than a second to experience the whole conversation. As he let the memories sink in one line stood out.

**"... how did we get beamed from the Kawatche cave to the North Pole? And what was really going on in that forty story igloo."**

_I know what to do with the crystal._

* * *

><p><em>What has Clark figured out? What will come of it?<em>

_Review.  
><em>


	20. Chapter 20

_Chloe revealed her knowledge and followed Clark to Ollie's. There he had more flashes of alt memory which led him to ..._

_(Note: this is meant to act as the Season Finale for Season 1. There **IS** a Season 2)  
><em>

**Chapter 20:**

Clark stood in front of the wall in the caves. _The last time I came here ..._ His thought trailed off as he remembered the stream of information coming out of the wall. Somehow he now knew that there was an opening here, a chamber behind the wall. He held up the key and the wall slowly opened. A light emerged and Clark strode forwards into it.

* * *

><p>Chloe sat in uncomfortable silence. Clark had excused himself saying he had something important to do. When Superman said he had something important to do you believed him. But that had left Chloe in an awkward situation ... with a handsome billionaire ... and some other rather familiar people. She stared around the room and smiled awkwardly at Bart, A.C. and Victor. They'd all visited Smallville in the past and Chloe remembered some strange events surrounding them. Now they were all here, gathered together, along with a few unfamiliar faces and a famous billionaire ... and Superman. What was this team?<p>

* * *

><p>Clark placed the pentagonal disk in the empty slot on the top of the pedestal. He remembered doing this once before and he knew what the result would be; a forty story igloo ... as Chloe had referred to it in his vision. As the disk began to glow Clark was engulfed in a while light. When the light faded he found himself surrounded by snow and ice. He felt the crystal in his hand. Somehow he now knew why Tess Mercer had referred to it as plural. The crystal was actually made up of three stones. He looked at them for a moment then pulled his arm back and released them in a long throw.<p>

* * *

><p>Lois sat in the cafe and thought about her actions.<p>

Kissing Clark had seemed like a good idea at the time. She had needed comforting and it had been lovely. Now she regretted it. Not the kiss itself, that had been wonderful, but the situation she now had to deal with.

Leaving the apartment this morning had seemed like a good idea at the time. She had, instinctively, run away from the awkward conversation that would have happened. Now she regretted it. She seemed like a coward. And she hadn't really avoided the conversation ... just delayed it.

Visiting the cafe where they'd had their 'sort of' date had seemed like a good idea at the time. She liked the coffee and the ambiance. Now she regretted it. All she could picture was a handsome, kind, farm boy sat across from her, smiling as she prattled on ... but the seat was empty.

She wanted it filled.

By a cute butt; the second cutest in the whole world. Or maybe it was the first?

Lois groaned and held her head in her hands as realisation dawned. _I think I lo ... like him._

* * *

><p>"So, Miss Sullivan, how did you find us here?" Oliver Queen broke the silence. She opened her mouth to answer but he stood up and motioned for her to keep silent. "Actually, come with me please." Chloe stood and followed him, confused. Oliver led her out of the room and away from the other guests. When they were out of earshot he turned back to her. "I'm guessing you know Clark is Superman but the rest of the team don't. That's why I asked him to come <span>as<span> Superman."

Chloe stared in shock. Oliver Queen really did know about Clark. "How ... how do you know?

"We share a, er, hobby." He looked a little uncomfortable at that and Chloe logged the information away in her brain for further consideration. "So, how did you find us then?"

"Erm." She turned away shyly. "I tapped in to Clark's messages." Oliver led her back to the main room.

"Computer?" he asked. She nodded.

Once she was seated back with the rest of the team he spoke again. "As you seem pretty handy with technology maybe you could help us with something." He walked over to her with a laptop. Opening it and turning it round to face her she saw encrypted data streaming up and down the screen.

* * *

><p>Clark wandered through the fortress looking at everything for the first time. <em>I know this place.<em> He headed instinctively towards the control panel he knew was located in the centre. He stood in front of the panel and a clear oblong crystal floated out to him. He grabbed it and a voice spoke.

"Kal-El, you have travelled far. One journey has ended. A new journey is about to begin." Clark spun round slowly looking for the source of the voice. "Welcome home, my son."

"What is this place?" Clark shouted out to the disembodied voice.

"This is Krypton."

"I thought Krypton was destroyed."

"It was. But here, in your fortress of solitude, the geography of our planet has been replicated for your training."

"Training! What training?" Clark demanded. He didn't like the sound of that.

"You must spend time learning the ways of Krypton and the knowledge of the known galaxies."

"Time! How much time?" Clark stepped forwards for dramatic effect.

"You will spend your next seven years here and return to the world ready to lead and protect the humans."

"Seven years!" Clark shouted. "I know there's a lot I can learn from you but I have to get home, that's where I'm needed. I have a life. I have a calling. I'm already protecting people ... as Superman".

"Just because you wear the suit that is your destiny does not mean you are ready to fulfil that destiny."

Clark glanced down at the red and blue costume he was still wearing after leaving the meeting at Oliver Queen's apartment. He looked back up and shouted out with purpose and feeling.

"I am fulfilling my destiny. **MY** destiny, not yours."

Clark turned away from the control panel, dropped the crystal and flew out of the structure.

* * *

><p>Lois felt a sadness in her heart as she wandered around. She didn't want to like Clark. Not in that way. If she was to choose someone to lose her heart to it would be Superman. In fact she felt like her heart belonged to both of them.<p>

"Lois Lane. You are stupid," she scolded herself. "You like a nice guy. He obviously likes you back so why are you miserable?" She sighed and turned round. Continuing to walk backwards, arms outstretched, she shouted out her reply.

"Because I'm Lois Lane! That's why."

She turned back and stopped in shock. It was the alley. The one where she'd been mugged ... _almost_ mugged. Checking the shadows she made sure it was clear before entering. She remembered the sensation of terror when the guy pulled the gun but then her father's training had taken over. She stood stock still as she replayed Clark coming up to her.

She flinched as she heard the gunshot. Clark had seemed to flinch also, tightening his arms around her. She'd thought he must have been shot but he was fine. She wandered a few steps down and then saw something glinting, reflecting the sunlight. She bent down and furrowed her brow as she stood up straight again. In her hand was a bullet. She rolled it over in her palm and pondered the familiarity of its squashed shape.

_I've seen a bullet like this before. The one stopped by Superman was distorted just like this._ She looked up again and stared around at the alley._ It can't possibly be the bullet from the mugging, can it? It's been over a week._

* * *

><p>A tiny speck of light near the fortress console appeared. It began to pulse slowly and, ever so gradually, it brightened and widened until, eventually, it shone like the sun. The pulsing became a constant light and a voice spoke as a figure stepped out of the light.<p>

"You think you are ready, my son, without even training. Well, you must face this challenge before I will fully trust you with the future of this world."

The figure which had emerged from the light stepped forward. He was wearing what looked to be a designer suit but it had long since lost its charm. It was ripped and dusty. Mud and blood were dried on in patches. His face and hands were dirty with remnants of that hell-hole. He brought his hand up to his head and ran his fingers through his hair. He frowned and lifted his other hand to feel.

_No hair!_

He turned around and noticed the console of crystals. Turning slowly he took in his whole surroundings and smiled.

_Krypton. But how is this possible? Krypton was destroyed. I destroyed it._

The slim, bald figure set off walking, in search of answers ... and a fresh suit.

* * *

><p><em>Season 1 over. Season 2 starts tomorrow.<br>_

_Review.  
><em>


	21. Chapter 21

_And Season 2 starts ..._

_You should be able to figure out who/what the bald man is pretty soon.  
><em>

**Chapter 21:**

He walked in as straight a line as he could; climbing up and down the stepped terrain, weaving in and out of soaring crystal columns. It felt good to be home but where was everyone. Suddenly he stepped out of the structure and fell to his knees in shock. This wasn't Krypton. Turning his head to look behind he saw the crystal building rising up behind him but it was obviously a lone structure. He turned to look back out ahead and was greeted with a white expanse.

**_Snow_**

A knowledge from the back of his mind. This body, this man, knew that the white expanse was called snow.

He set off trudging through the snow. _Of course it wasn't going to be Krypton. I destroyed Krypton many years ago. It's why I ended up ... there._ He sneered as he remembered his prison. Glancing down at his clothing he sneered again. Obviously smart clothing which had been destroyed by the harsh wasteland.

**_Armani Suit_**

_How did I know that? This body, this man ... I can access his memories._

He continued walking through the snow and he began to concentrate on those memories.

**_Earth_**

**_Arctic_**

**_Stones_**

This vessel he inhabited had come here with some stones hoping to discover their purpose. Instead he had been banished to that prison.

_Unlucky for him. Lucky for me. It gave me a body again._

He continued on, musing over the life of his host. He found himself smiling in satisfaction. This host was rich ... powerful. He looked up at the sun. The heat hardly reached him here in the arctic.

_Powerful, yes. I should be powerful here on earth._

He stared at the yellow sun and soaked in its rays. Closing his eyes he felt the strength build inside him. He smiled and opened his eyes. He bent his legs slightly and launched himself into the air.

_Time for this body to return home to LuthorCorp ... and time for Zod to finally rule a planet._

* * *

><p>Chloe stared at the screen in front of her as the random cycling letters, symbols and numbers slowly transformed into readable text.<p>

**File: Project Ares  
>Location: R. D.<br>Level: Incomplete  
>Status: Abandoned<strong>

Oliver Queen came round to stand behind her. "Project Ares!" he read out. "Well done Chloe. Can you find out what this project was?" He looked down at her and she twisted her neck to look up at him.

"Sure thing, Mr Queen."

"Call me Ollie," he replied. He strode away and poured himself a drink.

Chloe found her confidence growing. She had managed to get past a seriously high level decryption, a handsome, playboy billionaire was acting 'friendly' towards her and she'd been let into some secret society. Well, 'let in' was not quite true. They'd requisitioned her as a resource. This confidence enabled her to ask a bold question.

"So what's all this about? Who are you?" She indicated the whole room to imply she was asking who the whole group were.

"If you can find the information we are after. And if it says what I expect then I'll explain everything." Oliver Queen ... Ollie ... lifted the glass to his mouth and finished off his drink.

* * *

><p>Clark had spent the whole night proving his worth as a hero. <em>Proving to who?<em> The voice in the Fortress couldn't see his heroic acts. He sighed as he headed towards Lois's apartment. He'd needed to prove it to himself. He'd felt belittled when the voice had said he was not ready for his destiny. Now, in the morning light, after a night full of rescues, saves and captures he realised that it didn't matter whether he thought himself a hero or not. It also didn't matter whether the voice thought he was. Only one opinion mattered. He wanted to know what Lois thought.

As he approached her door he knew that he couldn't actually ask her straight out. He couldn't tell her the truth but just being with her would help anyway. He knocked and waited.

No answer.

He looked through the door and dropped his head in disappointment. She wasn't there. He growled and punched the door, slowing the impact just in time to stop a serious accident.

_We need to talk. I need to know what is happening between us. I want to know why she ran out on me._

He turned a walked away.

_Is she avoiding me? Maybe she went to visit her father? Maybe she's just out and it's nothing to do with me._

Clark continued walking while he considered all the possibilities. His heart was heavy as he had a large suspicion that Lois had run away from him.

_She doesn't want anything more from me. She doesn't even really want to be work partners._

Hands in his pockets he strolled along and felt his heart waver between hope, remembering the kiss, and despair, seeing the empty apartment.

_I won't give up on this. I know we are meant to be together. I know it._

* * *

><p>Chloe quickly shut the top of the laptop when she heard knocking at the door.<p>

"Coming," she shouted. She glanced back over her shoulder at the laptop to make sure that it was closed just before opening the door. "Lois!" she shouted and felt a smile appear on her face.

"Hey cuz, ok if I visit?" she asked.

"Of course. Come in, I'll get you a drink." Chloe closed the door behind Lois and headed for the kitchen. She walked straight past the laptop. Picking it up as she past she noted Lois's position out of the corner of her eye before then sliding it out of sight on a high shelf. It wouldn't do for Lois to happen to notice the classified documents she was decrypting. Chloe turned back to see Lois facing in completely the other direction. She let out a breath and her heart calmed back down. Gosh, it was exciting ... and terrifying ... this work for Ollie.

Chloe made two coffees then went and sat with Lois.

"So, how's the General?" she asked.

"Stubborn as ever," replied Lois. "Won't let us in to see him ... still." Lois sighed and rested back into the seat. "I tried to visit again this morning. Got to speak to the doctor this time. It's a minor heart attack, no problems. He'll probably be discharged within a day or so. If he doesn't discharge himself before then."

Chloe nodded in agreement. It sounded like something Uncle Sam would do.

"How are you," Chloe asked Lois earnestly.

"Me?" Lois had an incredulous tone to her voice. "Why would you think anything's wrong with me?"

"Lo," Chloe started. "It's the General." Lois lowered her head and looked at her lap. "Are you ok?"

She lifted her head and flicked her hair as she turned to look at Chloe. An obvious fake smile lit up her face. "I'm fine. Maybe I wasn't on Friday but Clark stayed and looked after me and then I did a lot of thinking yesterday." She paused. "I'm fine."

Chloe took a sip of her coffee. Lois's voice had wavered when she'd mentioned Clark's name. She'd heard Clark's version of Friday night already, maybe hearing Lois's point of view would be just as interesting.

"So, Clark looked after you then. That's just like him ... the perfect gentleman." Chloe waited and watched for any kind of reaction.

"Yes, the perfect gentleman," Lois replied. "Too perfect," she muttered but Chloe still heard.

"What do you mean?" Chloe asked innocently.

"Well any other red-bloodied male would have ... er," Lois seemed to stop herself from saying any more and she went slightly red. "Would have left me alone," she continued. "But he stopped on the couch then went for breakfast in the morning. Perfect gentleman." Chloe knew that Lois had been going to say something else but couldn't figure out what.

"Breakfast eh! Sounds nice."

"Oh I didn't stick around for breakfast. I couldn't face him."

Chloe suppressed a smile. "Why-ever not?" she asked innocently.

Lois turned to look at Chloe and her eyes widened. "You know." She stood up and pointed accusingly at Chloe. "You already know."

"Clark visited me yesterday." Lois sat down again, silent. "He was devastated that you ran out on him."

"Devastated! Why?" Lois looked surprised. "I kissed him." She spoke nervously. "I kissed him," she repeated a little stronger, in resigned acceptance, "and he rejected me. Why should he be surprised that I wouldn't want to face him?"

"Lois, it's obvious he likes you." Chloe shook her head in frustration at Lois's lack of understanding. "And since when did you like him? I can't believe you kissed Clark." She paused for effect. "Clark!"

Lois smiled shyly. "I know. He's not my usual type. I always talk about liking the intelligent geeks but truthfully actually end up dating the men of action. Smallville's all geek but no action."

Chloe suppressed a laugh. _That's what you think, Lois._

"Smallville?" Chloe asked.

"Oh that's my nickname for him. Drives him mad." She frowned. "At least I hope it does. I think it does?"

Chloe took another sip of her coffee and formulated the next set of questions in her head but she never got the chance to ask them as the front door flung open.

"Chloe," came Clark's voice. She looked up to see him striding through the door. One hand held his glasses half way towards his face, the other hand was in his hair, slicking it back. "We need to talk about what happened at Ol ..." He stopped mid sentence as he looked up and noticed the occupants of the couch.

"Lois!"

* * *

><p><em>So, liking the start of Season 2 yet?<br>_

_Review.  
><em>


	22. Chapter 22

_So, the last time Lois and Clark saw each other she'd kissed him looking for comfort after her father's heart attack. What will happen when they bump into each other at Chloe's?__._

**Chapter 22:**

"Lois!" Clark's voice came out breathy and shocked. He quickly pushed his glasses all the way onto his face.

"Clark." Chloe stood up and smiled. "Come on in. Join us." Clark gave her a questioning look. What was that strange tone in her voice? He stepped fully into the apartment and closed the door. Taking a small step in the direction of the seating area he then stopped and spoke, nervously.

"How's your father?"

"He's fine, thanks Clark," came Lois's quiet reply.

"And you?"

"Fine." Clark could feel the tension in Lois's voice and it was obvious that she was uncomfortable with the situation by the lack of chatter.

"Clark, would you like a drink?" asked Chloe. He turned to look at her. She had the biggest smile on her face. It seemed completely out of place with the tension in the air.

"Uh, sure." He walked with Chloe over to the kitchen area. Lowering his voice he whispered to her. "What's going on? And what's with the over-the-top chipper attitude?"

"What?" she replied, innocently. "I'm just happy. I've got my best cousin and my best friend visiting me."

"Chloe, we need to talk," he paused and lowered his voice even further, "about Superman." Chloe looked him straight in the eye and nodded. Turning back to the coffee maker she busied herself with Clark's drink and he turned back round to look at Lois. She was sat on the couch, seemingly paying no attention to the conversation in the kitchen. Clark took a deep breath and summoned his courage then stepped back towards Lois.

"Lois?" he asked tentatively. She turned to look at him. "We should talk."

"What about, Smallville?" she replied. Clark was stunned by the lack of emotion in her voice. She genuinely seemed not to know what he was referring to.

"What about!" Clark frowned and injected as much surprise into his voice as he could. "About Friday night." He paused. "And Saturday morning." He stepped forwards silently appealing to her to acknowledge what had happened.

Lois stood and looked directly at him. She seemed about to say something then turned away. Turning back after a moment he saw emotions playing across her face. He couldn't interpret them and then, suddenly, they were gone, replaced with nothing.

"Look, I was upset on Friday. I'm really grateful to you but I think we should just forget this whole 'thrown together in the trenches' thing." She gave a smile and tilted her head. Clark stared at her in shock. Lois nibbled on her lower lip then suddenly jumped round to pick up her handbag. "I should get going. I'll see you in the bull pen in the morning." Clark watched as she headed for the door. She called out a goodbye to Chloe as she left and Clark felt the last of his hope leave with her.

* * *

><p>Lois closed the door behind her and leant against it while she expelled her breath in a deep sigh. When Clark had walked in she'd found herself frozen in shock. It was the first time she'd seen him since ...<p>

Maybe it was her realisation of her feelings but he looked more handsome than ever. She'd been lost for words initially. Lois pushed back away from the door and walked off. She fingered the distorted bullet which was in her pocket while she recalled the conversation which had happened in the kitchen.

_Why does Clark want to talk to Chloe about Superman? And why in such hushed tones?_

Lois reached her car, parked in the back alley, and slid into the driver's seat. She pulled the bullet out of her pocket and stared at it.

_You mean something, but what?_

She talked to the bullet but it held onto its secrets.

_There is definitely something I'm missing here. Something to do with Clark and Superman. Too many things don't make sense. But the only conclusion that does make sense is still just too ... unbelievable._

"Uurgh." Lois muttered to herself. "You are just trying to ratify having the hots for two different men by making them into the same one man."

* * *

><p>Clark was still staring at the door when he felt a hand on his back. He turned. Chloe was holding out a drink to him.<p>

"I couldn't resist when I saw them for sale at the corner store." She smiled.

Clark frowned and looked closely at the mug. It was yellow and had a familiar red logo on it. Clark stared in shock.

"What? When did these start coming out?"

"Clark!" Chloe had a disbelieving tone in her voice. "Superman is a hit. Everyone loves you. You're a superhero. Why are you surprised that merchandise is already on the market with your symbol emblazoned on it?"

Clark sighed and dropped onto the couch. "I guess I'm just overwhelmed at the reaction to Superman. He's been turned into a superstar overnight."

"He? Clark you are referring to yourself in the third person. This isn't good." Chloe sat down next to him and looked worried. She glanced away then looked back with a serious frown. "Why didn't you come to me, Clark? Why didn't you tell me about ... I'm your best friend." She sounded very hurt.

"I'm sorry, Chloe." Clark looked her straight in the eye. "I didn't know what to say. How do you tell your best friend of over ten years that she's actually best friends with an alien?"

Chloe looked away again. "I guess I understand, but I would have preferred you to trust me rather than me figure it out from a picture in the paper. Do you know how I felt: reading the article that Lois wrote? Finding out in such a matter-of-fact way the fantastic truth about you."

Clark dropped his head. "I'm sorry."

"Lois!" Chloe suddenly shouted. "You gave the story to her, does she know?"

Clark shot his head back up. "No." His eyes widened in shock. "No, definitely not."

"Clark, what's really going on between you and my cousin because you both seem awfully tense whenever taking about the other."

"Lois talked about me?" Clark asked tentatively.

"Seems you disappointed her for some reason, but I can't figure it out. She mentioned the kiss but seemed to think you'd rejected her. What did you reject, Clark?"

He frowned. He hadn't rejected her, she'd left him. "What? That's ridiculous. She's the one who disappeared to avoid talking about it." He thought for a moment. "Twice!"

They both sat in silence. Clark could almost hear the cogs turning in Chloe's brain. Eventually she spoke.

"You know. I get the feeling that you both like each other but something is getting in the way. What's the something, Clark?"

"Superman," he muttered without thinking.

"What! Why would Superman come between you and Lois?"

Clark realised it was true. "Because she likes Superman more than she like me and how can I compare with a superhero?"

"But you are Superman!" Chloe said. Clark just sighed.

* * *

><p>Zod sat in the flying contraption ... helicopter ... as the vessel's knowledge told him.<p>

"We'll be landing in a few minutes Mr Luthor," came the voice from the pilot. _Yes I must get used to that name; Lex Luthor. _"I've radioed ahead and they are ready for your arrival sir."

Zod ... Lex looked down at his suit and sneered. He looked terrible. He knew that Lex would never have approved of looking so shabby, but he couldn't do anything about it at the moment. Zod ... Lex felt so helpless.

Yesterday he'd been trapped; forever doomed to a wraith-ly existence. Then, unexpectedly, he'd found himself free. He'd even felt the thrill of having superpowers ... for two seconds. Then he'd crashed back to the ground and sank into the snow. Disappointment, frustration and extreme confusion had dogged his steps as he'd slogged through the snow, eventually to be spotted by a small LuthorCorp outpost left to keep up the search for Lex Luthor.

The helicopter landed with a slight bump and Zo ... Lex jumped out immediately. He ran across the lush green lawn towards the mansion. An instinctive knowledge led him directly to the correct door and he was met by a score of servants.

"It's good to have you back sir."  
>"Here, I have a change of clothing, Mr Luthor."<br>"Miss Mercer is waiting for you in the drawing room."

He was bombarded with messages but he ignored all but one of them, aiming straight for the clean suit in his valet's arms. Focussing his thoughts inwards he pulled on the personality of his vessel and replied to another of the messages.

"Tell Miss Mercer that she may petition to see me in one hour. I will wait in the Library."

Lex strode through the corridors of his home, already planning strategies for the future.

_Re-establish control of LuthorCorp. _

_Scientific research into the yellow sun. _

_I need power. Industrial, political, but most of all ... physical. I will get the power I am entitled to._

* * *

><p><em>So, did you figure out who the bald man was? Were you right?<br>_

_Review.  
><em>


	23. Chapter 23

_Ok. Lois is going through some stuff at the moment. You'll see her wrestling with some emotional things for the next few chapters ... and it pretty much starts in this one._

**Chapter 23:**

"Lane. Kent." The editor-in-chief's voice bellowed through the bull pen. "Get your butts next door ... yesterday."

Clark paused at the bottom of the steps and turned. Perry was just exiting the elevator and heading straight for Lois's desk. Clark turned back to see Lois stand up from her desk.

"Next door?" she asked. Turning to look to her left she frowned. "The copy room?"

"No, smarty pants, LuthorCorp. There's been a press conference called." He glanced at his watch. "Ten minutes." Clark reached his desk just as Perry looked back up. "Move it. This isn't happy hour at the holiday inn."

Half way through removing his jacket, Clark reversed the action and shrugged it back over his shoulders. Lois jumped around and grabbed her notepad. Pulling her jacket off the back of her chair she set off for the stairs in a hurry. Clark caught up to her half way.

"Morning Lois." He tried to open the conversation. She didn't speak. "Any more news on your father?"

"I'm going to try and force a visit later today. He's not going to avoid visitors any longer." Clark heard the determination in her voice. Her footsteps were loud on the stairs as she climbed. It was as if she were putting a tonne of emotion into the force of each step.

"Do you want me to take you?" Clark asked.

Lois halted at the top of the steps and turned. "Stop, just stop it."

"Stop what Lois?" Clark wrinkled his brow.

"Stop being so nice. You're just too nice. Stop it." Lois turned away and stalked off.

_I'm too nice?_ Clark pondered over the meaning of that. _How can someone be too nice? Does she want me to be nasty?_

"Lois!" He caught up to her again and grabbed her arm just as she was exiting the building. She swivelled round to face him. "Please tell me what I've done wrong. Why won't you talk to me?"

"Why won't you stop following me around like a lost puppy?" she challenged him. Clark stood still in shock and Lois broke out of his grasp and continued on to the LuthorCorp building. Clark felt the emotional hurt hit him in the heart. _She really doesn't want me. In fact she finds my attention annoying._

Lois was entering the LuthorCorp building when Clark forced his feet to start moving again. When he was shown into the meeting room he scanned for Lois but could see no sign of her. Frowning, he shuffled along a line of chairs and took a seat, waiting for the press conference to begin.

* * *

><p>Lois stood in the bathroom, leaning against the sinks with her hands. She was breathing too fast, hyperventilating. She glanced up and stared at herself in the mirror. <em>I can't deal with this. I can't talk to him until I've figured it all out in my head.<em>

She looked away from the mirror.

_It's too complicated. How can I feel this way about someone so soon after meeting them?_

She put her hands in her pocket and her right hand touched something. Rolling the distorted bullet between her fingers while still in the pocket she spoke out loud to no-one in particular.

"It's just too complicated."

* * *

><p>"Hey, Smallville, make some space." Lois squeezed through the rows of chairs and reporters to get next to Clark. Even though she was trying to keep an emotional distance she still wanted to be near him. His presence just made her feel safe.<p>

"Where did you disappear to Lois?" he asked.

"Had to powder my nose," she replied. The completely seriously delivered line sent Clark into peals of laughter. What a beautiful, happy sound.

"Powder your nose. Lois, that's ridiculous. You'd never be one to 'powder your nose'." Clark flashed her a big grin and she saw a sparkle in his eyes.

_How does he know me so well?_ "You are so right," she replied, deadpan, and then smiled. Maybe there was nothing to worry about. They had a natural, fun banter. This could be a good friendship. "So, any idea what this is about," she asked while getting out her pad and pen.

"Not a clue. There's no-one here yet."

"You know, Clark. The last LuthorCorp press conference was quite a show. Superman revealed himself to the world there." Lois looked at Clark.

"Superman. Of course." Clark muttered to himself.

Lois frowned a little. _Does he think I talk about Superman too much? But why should that bother him when ..._

"Good morning Ladies and Gentlemen of the press." Lois's thought was cut off by a group of people walking in the side door. "Thank you for coming on such short notice."

All chatter stopped and all eyes turned to the podium at the front of the room. The tall, well-dressed man continued to speak.

"You have all been called here today so that you can witness the return of our CEO. He went missing over two months ago but he was found yesterday. Lex Luthor." The door opened again and out strode the man in question.

Gasps of shock sounded from many mouths soon to be followed by shouts as many journalists stood and leaned forward, shouting out their questions, desperate to be the first one to be acknowledged. Lois watched as Lex walked slowly to the podium and just stood in silence.

Eventually everyone quietened and then Lex spoke.

"I will take your questions in a moment but let me pre-empt a few before you start." He paused then looked around the room. Lois shivered, there was something familiar about the way he surveyed the room, put himself in charge. "I shall be resuming command of LuthorCorp today. Miss Mercer will stay on as my advisor for as long as I require. I shall be releasing a detailed statement later on today; each paper will receive a copy. Now, I expect all your questions will revolve around my disappearance and subsequent re-emergence. Let me make it clear that I have been assessed to be in perfect health but do not know how. I was M.I.A. for over ten weeks yet do not understand how I survived." He paused and then lifted his arms invitingly. "Questions," he stated simply.

"Mr Luthor, where were you?"  
>"Mr Luthor, will you be reversing any decisions made by Miss Mercer?"<br>"Mr Luthor, who assessed your health?"  
>"Mr Luthor ..."<p>

The questions poured out, over the top of each other but Lex just looked around, not indicating to any of the journalists that they could repeat their question and get an answer. Lois raised her hand and stood with confidence.

Lex stopped as his gaze passed her. His eyes tightened slightly as he looked at the man sat next to her. She turned and looked at Clark. There was a strained history between the two of them. I wonder what he's thinking about this. Lex's gaze flicked back to her and he pointed directly at her. "Yes?" he asked.

"Lois Lane, Daily Planet. Care to comment on the arrest of District Attorney Sacks."

Lex shook his head in confusion. "I fail to see the relevance ..."

Lois immediately cut in. "You have had several business dealings with him in the past. And it is his questionable associations and business dealings which have landed him in jail."

"Miss Lane," Lex paused, "I have nothing to say on the matter and would ask that you refrain from any further speculation." He broke off his gaze and looked around the room again. "Next question."

Lois sat down and tapped the end of her pen against her notepad. She listened in to all the other questions but Clark was making constant notes next to her so she didn't take anything down. She found her thoughts drifting and, as she focussed on the pen tapping, she realised what had struck her as strange. _Lex referred to himself as M.I.A. Why? That's a very military term._ She stopped tapping and nibbled her lower lip. _Daddy would use that term in lectures with me whenever I'd snuck off._ Lois looked back up to the podium in shock. Lex's stance, and the way he'd walked in ... it reminded her of the General.

* * *

><p>Back in the bull pen Lois and Clark rushed to their computers and immediately set to typing. The frantic chatter all around was a constant background noise the rest of the day. Clark focused so intently on his computer screen that he jumped in shock when Lois planted a coffee in front of him.<p>

"Spill!" Lois ordered.

He looked at her and frowned then glanced at the coffee.

"Spill it, Smallville. What's on your mind?" She cocked her head to one side. "Your one-time friend, some-time enemy, Harry Houdini head of Luthorcorp just announced his return to the world. You must be thinking something."

"I'm thinking," Clark replied sarcastically, "that you made it clear you want no form of partnership with me."

Lois dropped her head and sighed. "I'm sorry, Clark. Can we not talk about this yet? Maybe," she paused and took a shuddery breath, "Maybe you could take me out later."

Clark reached out and covered her hand for a second. "Ok, Lois." He smiled at her and she smiled back. He felt a little hope steal back into his heart. "Erm." He looked back at his computer screen. "Lex, then."

"Lex," Lois stated. She wrinkled her brow. "There was something strange about him. Did he ever spend time in the military?"

"What?" Clark asked shocked. "You know his biography. The closest Lex ever got to the war is a hostile takeover in the board room."

"I know." Lois turned away and walked back to her desk muttering to herself. "There was just something ..."

"Are you thinking that Lex has been held hostage during his missing months? Maybe some military base?" Clark asked. Lois had some crazy leaps of logic but they were usually also genius ideas.

"That's one avenue we could investigate," she said.

_We._ Clark couldn't stop the goofy grin from appearing on his face._ She said we._

* * *

><p>Chloe was riding up in the elevator again. This time she was not about to surprise her best friend. This time she was fully involved in the secret team, or she very soon could be. She recalled dialling the phone number earlier today; fingers shaking.<p>

_"Mr Queen?" she asked when the call was answered._

_"I told you to call me Ollie," came a friendly voice._

_"Sure, Ollie." Chloe felt herself smiling. "I've decrypted the whole file. There's a ton of data about this Project Ares." Ollie's friendly voice had put her immediately at ease._

_"Bring it all over. Can you come now?" His voice was suddenly serious and all business._

And that's how she found herself back in the penthouse. This time it was just her and the handsome billionaire. The rest of the 'team' were nowhere in sight.

"Mr Queen," she said confidently as she strode across the floor. "Sorry, Ollie." She reached into her bag and pulled out the laptop. Placing it onto a small glass table she flipped it open and started tapping away. "I've got full access to the file now, but have only looked at a couple of sections to check if it truly is decrypted. I hope that's ok."

"It's fine Miss Sullivan."

"Look, if you're gonna make me call you Ollie then you should call me Chloe, don't ya think?" she turned and placed her hand on her hip.

Ollie laughed and smiled. "Of course." He swivelled the laptop round a little so the screen was visible to both. "Let's open this can of worms then." His voice was quiet and it was as if he'd made the comment to himself.

As Chloe opened document after document she watched Ollie's frown deepen. There seemed to be a righteous fury building in his eyes. When he slammed the top of the laptop down in anger ten minutes later Chloe jumped backwards.

"Do you know what that was all about?" he shouted at her. Chloe knew the anger wasn't for her.

"Some sort of Super Soldier project," she replied.

"Lex Luthor was experimenting. Trying to create perfect soldier. A Super Soldier as you so correctly say." He was storming around his apartment. Chloe felt a little scared. Ollie stepped back up to the laptop and opened it up again. Muttering under his breath he tapped away on the keyboard. "Well, he's not going to get away with it. There's a map, we can send in the team to make sure this project is truly shut down."

"Team?" Chloe asked quietly and tentatively. Maybe she would finally find out what was going on.

Ollie turned his head swiftly and looked her directly in the eye. He seemed to be looking into her soul, her very being; assessing her worth and dedication. Suddenly he smiled and then strode off. At the top of the apartment he stood in front of a frosted glass wall. Chloe turned and followed. As she got closer the wall parted and revealed a secret room behind. Chloe felt her speed slow and her eyes widen. Inside the room was the obvious costume and accessories of a certain superhero.

"You're Green Arrow!" she said in awe.

"Yes, Chloe." He picked up a small black device and pointed it at the wall. A bank of monitors sprang to life displaying familiar faces. "And this," he indicated, "is my team."

Chloe stood in shock. There was A.C., or Aquaman, as it said under his picture. And Victor ... Cyborg. She slowly studied each screen. Impulse, Canary, Zatanna, Manhunter...

She turned to look at Oliver Queen; renowned playboy, billionaire CEO, with respect and awe visibly showing in her eyes. He smiled at her and spoke.

"Welcome to the Justice League."

* * *

><p><em>So, Chloe is IN the team now ...<br>_

_Review.  
><em>


	24. Chapter 24

_Hopeful ending to this chapter ... read on to see.  
><em>

**Chapter 24:**

"I've made it to the first junction. Which way do I turn Watchtower?"

"Left." Chloe spoke into the microphone. She traced her finger along the diagram in front of her. "Go past the next two openings then take a right."

"Got it."

Chloe shifted the papers around and pulled a different map forwards. "Aquaman, how close are you to the vent?"

"Have it in sight now Watchtower."

"Right, let me know when you've entered the room and disabled any alarms."

"Will do."

Chloe waited. The silent, static noise over the comlinks increased her tension by the second.

"Watchtower," A.C.s voice came over the speaker. "The coast is clear." Chloe let out the breath she had been holding.

"Arrow, Impulse, Cyborg. You are go to enter. Repeat, you are go to enter the dam."

* * *

><p>Lois stared at the article filling the computer screen. It was incomplete. No matter how she reworded or embellished facts it felt lacking. <em>I'm going to have to call him up for more quotes<em>, she sighed.

As she reached out her hand to pick up the phone she glanced across at the empty desk. It was late evening, Clark was pulling an all-nighter, just like her, but he'd disappeared fifteen minutes ago. Lois couldn't remember the lame excuse he'd given this time. _I wonder what he's really doing._

She lifted the receiver and turned away from the empty scene to pay attention to dialling the number. She settled back into her chair while the phone rang. Casting her mind back to the original interview she recalled the uncomfortable feeling she had throughout. It wasn't Oliver Queen himself. He was charming, and had a certain sexy appeal, but somehow it hadn't affected her. She'd felt uncomfortable because, even though he answered all her questions and was incredibly friendly, she got the feeling he was after something FROM her. For a short while she'd thought he was after ... her ... but his conversation and questions to her all seemed to revolve around Superman. Was he after information from her? Suddenly she realised why she hadn't been attracted to him. It was because the perfect backside which had been her obsession for weeks did not belong to him. It belonged to ...

"Er ... Oliver Queen's apartment?" came the confused and stuttering voice. Lois shook her head to dispel the ridiculous idea that it sounded like her cousin.

"Oliver Queen, please," she asked.

"Sorry ... he's not here now." _That sounds so much like Chloe._

"Oh." Lois sighed. "Are you able to take a message?"

"Sure." _Now this assistant sounds incredibly nervous._

"It's Lois Lane, from the Daily Planet. I interviewed Mr Queen recently but just need to clarify a few facts, get a couple extra quotes. He has my number."

"Lois Lane." The voice wavered terribly. "Got it."

Lois frowned and finally listened to the small voice in her head. "Chloe?"

"Ok, gotta go," came the rushed reply.

Lois stared in shock at the receiver. Her little cousin was at Oliver Queen's apartment. _How is that possible. Is she seeing him? How did she meet him? And he wasn't there himself. There's some large level of trust in whatever relationship they have._

Lois got out her mobile phone and sent a text to Chloe immediately.

**We are sooo gonna talk about this. You can't hide forever.**

* * *

><p>Chloe deleted the text immediately.<p>

"God, how am I going to explain this? And why did I even think to answer the phone?" She turned back to the screen in front and picked up the microphone again.

"Status report!" she asked.

"We've made it to the control room. Cyborg is just opening the locks." Ollie's voice was clear across the comlink.

"Great. What's it like in there?" she asked conversationally. She needed to work off the nervous energy created by the unexpected call.

"It's deader than a dodo," came Bart's reply.

"If there is a 'live' project down here then I'll dance the mambo on the conference table at my next board meeting." Ollie's dry humour made Chloe laugh delightedly.

"Almost makes me want to find something. That would be a You Tube moment." Arthur's voice crackled a little.

"Aquaman, can you check your com for water seepage, your transmission's fuzzy?" Chloe asked. She felt her heart rate returning to normal and found herself slipping back into the Watchtower role with ease. Something about this just felt right ... and natural.

* * *

><p>"Anything exciting happen while I was gone?" Clark asked Lois as he slid back into his seat. She looked up at him and stared. She didn't seem to be seeing him. "Lois?" He waved a hand in front of her face.<p>

"Sorry Clark." She snapped out of it. "I just had the most surprising phone call." Shaking her head to dispel the confusion she gave him her full attention. "Exciting?" she asked then answered immediately. "No, nothing. But I'm sure my 'nothing' was more exciting than your ... what was it again?"

"Dry cleaners." Clark turned away not able to look her in the eye.

"Oh yes," Lois said, overly pronouncing everything. "Dry cleaners." _It sounds as if she doesn't believe me,_ Clark thought, so he peeked through his eyelashes to see her smiling at him. It wasn't a happy smile though. It was a 'pretend innocent' smile. Clark narrowed his eyes in suspicion.

"So, how's your article coming?" Clark asked genuinely interested.

Lois grunted. "Stalled." She searched around her desk looking for something. "Where's that pen gone," she mumbled to herself.

"Why, what's wrong? You said it was almost finished just before I went off to save ... my laundry." _Get it together Clark, keep concentrating,_ he berated himself.

Lois answered as she continued to search. "I realised that it was missing something so I tried ringing him. He wasn't there." Clark watched a frown appear on her face. Lois seemed incredibly distressed about the loss of her pen. Clark stood up and walked around the desks.

"Something special about that pen, you seem awfully attached to it?" Clark quickly x-rayed the table and noticed it under her keyboard. He reached forward and lifted it up. "Here." Lois turned to look at him with confusion in her eyes. She reached out and snatched the pen.

"It's not the pen that's got me frustrated. It's the phone call to Oliver Queen's apartment."

"What?" Clark almost shouted. He was half way back to his seat but he turned to look at her.

"Oliver Queen. He's the interview I'm writing up."

Clark tried to act casual as he walked over to the water cooler. _Lois has interviewed Oliver. Don't worry, there's nothing wrong with that._ As he bent over a little to fill the cup he heard a strange noise from behind so glanced backwards. Lois was not looking at him, she was scribbling on a piece of paper trying to get her pen to work, but she had red cheeks. Clark straightened up and took his water back to his desk.

"So, what was the problem with the call to Mr Queen?"

"His personal assistant," Lois replied dryly, still scribbling. Clark narrowed his eyes and questioned her. Lois finally stopped attempting to get the ink to flow and slammed the pen down on her desk. Glaring up at Clark she continued. "Chloe. It was Chloe."

"Chloe?" Clark tried to act suitably shocked and surprised.

"She answered the phone ... from Oliver Queen's apartment. She's your best friend, Clark. Did you not know she was seeing him? How did she even meet him?"

"Lois, Chloe is not seeing Oliver Queen, don't be ridiculous."

"Well, she didn't admit it on the phone. In fact she finished the call rather abruptly to avoid saying anything, but I know it was her and I'm going to confront her about it."

Clark tentatively spoke. "When, er ... when will you attempt this confrontation?"

"I don't know, alright." Lois seemed incredibly worked up and distressed.

"Hey, Lois. Calm down." Clark stood up and went round to her. He crouched down next to her and looked up. "This has shocked you hasn't it?" She looked at him. Her eyes seemed to be swimming with emotions.

"That ... and other _things_ I'm trying to come to terms with." He eyes were full of expression but Clark was unsure how to interpret them.

"Look," he gulped. "Why don't we call it a night on the work front and have a drink?" Lois looked away.

"Er, I think I will call it a night, but I should probably go home, think about ... stuff."

_What stuff does she need to think about_, Clark wondered. "Sure, ok." Clark knew that disappointment filled his voice. He walked back to his desk and watched out of the corner of his eyes as he saw Lois pack up and leave. As she turned away he looked back to his screen. "Night Lois," he said quietly.

* * *

><p>Lois heard Clark's whispered goodbye and she felt her heart sob. <em>How could everything change so quickly? A month ago my life was so set, so predictable.<em> As she took the stairs up and left the Daily Planet building she admitted that her career was no longer her whole life. Something else had snuck in. _Well, actually considering how quickly it snuck in maybe it's more appropriate to say that it blasted in. Ever since that first day, noticing Superman's behind._

Lois stood outside and pulled out her phone as she recalled staring at Clark's ass just five minutes ago.

"Clark Kent," came the quick answer.

"I'm sorry, Clark." Lois paused while she considered the irony of speaking to him over the phone. "Erm, you could take me out on Saturday?" She phrased it as a question.

"I'd really like that Lois." She could hear his smile in his voice.

"Night Smallville."

"Night Lois."

* * *

><p><em>I know you're all still out there reading ... review please.<br>_


	25. Chapter 25

_Thanks for your comments. I really appreciate them._

_Anyway, onto the chapter ... and THE DATE!  
><em>

**Chapter 25:**

Lois stared at the small deformed object on her dressing table. _He'll be here any moment and I'm only half ready._

She sighed in resignation. "Well, what did you expect, Lois Lane? You're never on time for anything and coupled with the giant butterflies residing in your gut it's a wonder you've even got your dress on the right way round."

She turned away and picked up her shoes from on her bed. As she hopped around on one leg trying to slip the black patent high-heeled shoe onto her foot she found herself facing the dressing table again ... and that incriminating, shiny blob of metal. She put her foot down and stared again.

_"Clark, what happened?"  
>"He tried to shoot you. He must have missed."<br>"I thought ... It looked like he got you!"  
>"I didn't know you cared."<br>She punched him in the arm. "How can you joke at a time like this?"  
>"Sorry. I guess he missed me too."<em>

"But did he really miss you, Clark?" Lois was so deep in thought that she jumped in shock when she heard the doorbell. "He's here," she whispered to herself and instinctively ran to the door in excitement. She was half way before she realised she only had one shoe on and was running lob-sided. She stopped and turned meaning to return to the bedroom then she remembered the door and turned back again.

"Lois, get it together," she chided herself. She shook her head at herself in annoyance. _You really have to stop letting him get to you this way_. She pushed her nervousness away and aimed for calm, ignoring all raging emotions for the moment. This allowed her to actually make a decision and head for the door. When she opened it she caught her breath at the sight she was greeted with. He was turned away, probably waiting patiently for her to open the door. The cut of his charcoal suit emphasised the broadness of his shoulders. Her eyes drifted down from there to his waist where she noticed the split at the back of his jacket. Unable to keep from looking further down she lingered on the spot where the split parted over his backside.

_God_, she moaned. _How could I have ever mistaken that ass for anything else?_

Lois realised she must have moaned out loud when Clark whipped round quickly. His eyes caught hers and he smiled. She couldn't help but smile in reply. She was mortified when she realised it was a shy smile.

"Hi," he said. His eyes sparkled.

"You're early," she accused, trying to shake off the nervousness. _Ok, so my Vulcan calm disappeared at first sight._

"Sorry," he replied. "I can come back in five minutes." He twisted slightly and pointed down the corridor.

"No." She reached out her hands and grabbed his arms, dragging him inside. "It's ok. I'll only be a few minutes." She released him and headed back to the bedroom. "Make yourself comfortable on the couch."

Clark dropped into place and waited patiently. Lois stared at him from the doorway to her bedroom and remembered the last time he'd been on that couch ... the night he'd stayed. She'd kissed him that night, needing some comfort. An errant thought passed though her mind that there might be another kiss to come. Feeling a blush creeping up her neck she rushed into her bedroom to finish dressing.

* * *

><p>Clark sat in silence, waiting patiently. He'd been waiting for this since Wednesday. Actually, if he thought about it he'd been waiting for this since first laying eyes on Lois. He felt her eyes on him and wondered what she was thinking. His heart began to race and then, suddenly, the pressure lifted. He shifted on the couch and turned to look behind. She wasn't there. He turned back and relaxed.<p>

He waited patiently but after a few minutes he found his nervousness growing. Looking around the room his gaze landed on the doors out to the balcony. His leg started jiggling up and down and he had to firmly place a hand on his knee to stop the involuntary movement. He stood and began to pace. As he passed the balcony again he found himself listening for signs of Lois's progress. His super-hearing picked up some muttering and shuffling from the bedroom.

_'Stupid shoes with stupid thin heels._' Clark heard more muttering followed by drawers opening. He turned off his hearing and continued to pace. Passing the balcony again he glanced out. He instinctively listened out for the sound of shouts and sirens.

_"Go, have fun, romance her. We'll take care of the city tonight."_ Clark remembered Ollie's command from earlier in the day and tried to shut out the sounds. He shut out so much that he didn't hear Lois come up behind him. When she touched his shoulder he jumped in surprise and turned around.

"Wow," Clark's stunned reaction slipped out. Lois was wearing a tight, long black dress. He glanced down and noticed flat, strappy, black sandals on her feet. Slowly moving his gaze upwards an inch at a time he passed the ruffled hem just above her ankles, the shiny silk smoothing over her hips, the low cut neckline and the wide ribbon straps. Looking back into her face, framed by softly cascading curls he could no longer deny the full extent of his feelings; the absolute truth of his need for this woman. He raised his hand to her cheek. "You're beautiful," came his breathy compliment.

"Uh, thanks." Lois stepped back, away from his touch. Clark recognised the physical and psychological distancing she was doing. Even though she had agreed to a date with him, even though he knew their relationship was growing and deepening, she was still afraid. _I'll just take it slow. Slow and steady. Show her she can trust me._

* * *

><p>"So, how did you get started in Journalism?" Lois asked Clark. She picked up a breadstick and started nibbling on the end. It gave her hands something to do, and also stopped her mouth from yammering on. The butterflies in her stomach were desperate to chatter about any and every thought going through her head but to vocalise her current inner monologue would be a disaster.<p>

Clark looked at his watch. "Wow. A whole thirty minutes before you mentioned work." He raised his eyebrow in jest.

"Come on, Smallville. It's not work ... exactly."

"Well, there was a cheating scandal on the assessment test the first year of high school. There was a mix up and I was accused of being involved. I was determined to clear my name so I investigated and managed to reveal the true perpetrators. It was exciting. I found that it awakened a deep desire in me; a need for truth."

"Truth, huh?" Lois garbled through her teeth while chewing.

"Truth is fundamental in our society. Without knowing the truth we can't give out Justice correctly and our way of life ... the American Way ... would collapse."

"Truth, Justice and the American Way, eh?" Lois grinned.

"Sounds cliché, doesn't it?" Clark smiled a little embarrassed.

Lois put down the breadstick and looked at Clark. She tilted her head slightly to one side. "Hasn't Superman been quoted as fighting for 'Truth, Justice and the American Way'?"

"Superman!" Clark coughed. "Yeah, I think so."

They stared at each other in awkward silence for a moment then the waiter arrived. Lois exhaled a breath she didn't realise she'd been holding and then ordered.

* * *

><p>Clark stared in awe as Lois ordered. She was so confident. She stated exactly what she wanted, made it clear if she required any 'adjustment' to the dish in question and expected the waiter to keep up with her super-speed ordering.<p>

"So ... what about you, Lois. How did you get into Journalism?" Clark asked. He leant forwards indicating earnest interest.

"I blame it all on Chloe." Lois waved her hand around in the air. Clark felt the change in tension level. She was calmer now. Or rather, she was more like Lois. "She wrote an article years ago and submitted it to the Daily Planet under my name. To this day I've never really understood her reasoning for not using her own name." Clark watched as she shook her head. It made her curls bounce and a few more came free from the messy knot on the top of her head. "Anyway, the editor came looking for me ... er, her ... a few years later, found me instead, and I thought 'sure why not?'" Lois shrugged and it drew Clark's gaze to her shoulders. When he didn't speak in reply Lois obviously noticed. "Smallville?" she queried quietly but he couldn't move his gaze.

"Clark!" she shouted and he finally responded.

"Sorry, Lois. Lost in thought." He looked away from her. _Take it slow, Clark. Slow, or you'll chase her off like last time. And staring at her like a love-sick puppy is not going to reassure her._

"So. I've not seen you at work these last few days, Lois."

"That's because you haven't been there," she replied voice tinged with sarcasm. She pointed at him with the remnants of her breadstick. "What's the big story that's kept you away?"

"Now we really are in 'work territory'."

"Come on Smallville! It's the biggest thing we have in common," Lois pointed out. "Apart from possibly Chloe, but that can of billionaire worms is for another day."

Clark took a sip of water while he let the subject of Chloe and Oliver pass.

"Spill it. What's your big scoop? Something's kept you out of the bull pen for three days." She frowned at him then suddenly jumped in her chair and widened her eyes in shock. "No! It's not me is it? Oh God. It is. You've been avoiding me." She dropped her head into her hands. "I've made such a mess of this. Saying no; pushing you away; saying yes." She groaned.

"Lois, no." Clark leant forwards and took hold of one hand. He pulled it away from her face forcing her to look back up at him. "It's not you. I _have_ got a scoop. I ..." He stopped and let go of her hand. "Ahh, I'm not falling for that." He laughed at her. "You really are Mad Dog Lane."

Lois reached forward and punched him on the arm. "Hey. I'm just making conversation. And I'm not the type to steal a story." She looked offended.

"Sorry Lois. I know that." He looked her directly in the eyes and weighed up whether to share his hunch. He looked away for a moment then returned his gaze to her, holding it intently. "I've been following the story of some missing homeless people, but I don't think they are missing any longer. I've got a feeling they are dead." He paused to see what Lois's reaction would be. Her eyes widened a little but she didn't speak. "I think there is a serial killer out there; targeting people that no-one will miss."

Lois looked down at the small stump of a breadstick left in her hand. "That's a mighty big story; chasing a Jack the Ripper."

"Yeah, well it's just something I've got to do. I need to chase this story." Clark spoke quietly, inwardly feeling he should be able to do more than just write a story. _I should be finding this creep as Superman and taking him out._

"If you're right I bet Superman is beating himself up about this; letting a serial killer wander his streets." Clark looked up a Lois in shock. _Did she just read my mind?_ But she was looking away.

"Where is that lazy waiter? I'm sure our food must be ready by now." She picked up a knife and started tapping it on the table. Clark watched as she changed to look over her other shoulder. The knife tapping increased until it loosened itself free from her fingers and clattered to the floor. Lois jumped in shock and turned back to the table. She reached down for the knife and, after placing it back on the table, she went back to craning her neck in search of the food.

"Lois." He tried to get her attention. She turned back and looked at him, just above his head.

"Yes?" Then she turned away again. _She can't look me in the eye. Why?_

"Lois, just ... he's here." Clark noticed the waiter approaching at that moment and indicated, letting the comment he'd been going to make about her avoidance go.

* * *

><p>They both sat in silence while the food was served and wine was poured. When the waiter had walked away Lois broke the silence first.<p>

"I think maybe it would be a good idea to put work on the 'no-go' list. Let's keep the conversation a little lighter." _I couldn't take another embarrassing moment like that one. I shouldn't have mentioned Superman. Why can't I keep my mouth shut? Superman is not a good subject to bring up. Too complicated._

"Sure." Clark smiled at her and her heart skipped a beat. _What a smile._ "So, tell me what it was like growing up on an Army base." He picked up his fork and began eating.

"Nothing like growing up on a farm I guess." She replied casually and focused on her food.

"So ... no comment comparing soldiers to cattle, eh?" Clark laughed and she smiled up at him. _Gosh he's adorable._

"Er." Lois took a deep breath to regain her focus. "Funny guy! No, I've got a real respect for those who put their lives on the line to protect our country and our people." Lois looked intently at Clark. _And I wish I could tell you how much I respect you, but I'm not ready for that revealing conversation yet._

Clark glanced away then went back to eating. "I understand, Lois. There is such a sense of responsibility and purpose when you are saving the world. Those guys deserve everyone's respect."

_You sure do_. Lois continued staring at Clark. When she felt tears beginning to well up she forced herself to look away and began eating.

* * *

><p>Clark mused over Lois's conversation and behaviour. She seemed nervous at the strangest of comments. She prattled on sometimes then went silent for minutes at a time. By the time the dessert arrived he was completely confused. <em>Does she actually like me? Why did she agree to come on a date? In fact it was her who suggested it.<em>

Clark tried to observe her secretly as they each tucked into a delicious Chocolate Fudge Cake. She slid her fork into the cake and dragged off a small piece. It balanced on the edge of the fork all the way to her mouth. Clark held his breath as he watched her open her mouth in preparation. He could tell that Lois was tense in anticipation. She closed her lips around the fork then shut her eyes, pulling out the fork slowly. Her shoulders relaxed and she moaned.

"Ooooh. Delicious." She opened her eyes and looked at Clark. He released the breath he had been holding and started on his own piece. The date had just turned from part friendly/part awkward to intensely sexual. They both stared at each other with surprise then looked away in tandem.

"Er, would you like a coffee after this?" Clark asked quite casually.

"Sure." Lois forked some more cake into her mouth. "Actually, let's have it in more relaxed surroundings, back at my place." Lois looked up at Clark and her eyes widened.

_Did she really just invite me back for coffee?_

"Just ... just to save on money and be relaxing," she continued, her words tumbling out quickly.

"Of course." Clark smiled at her. _Well, it's a start._

* * *

><p>Lois's inner monologue the whole way home consisted of her berating herself most fiercely.<p>

_He's definitely gonna expect more now you've invited him to end the night at my apartment. Good job, you may as well have 'invited him in for a nightcap'. Why did you even suggest this? You know that a relationship with Clark will be too complicated. If it was just Superman then that would be great. If it was just Clark then that would also be as fine. But ... he's not **just Clark**._

She stole a look at the man riding up in the elevator with her.

_He's definitely not **just** Clark. How can I continue with this? How can I let him in, just to break my heart? People call me Mad Dog Lane but I'm really just a soft puppy. And this 'pack leader' could tear my heart to shreds._

As they approached her apartment door she reached into her bag to pull out her key but her fingers slipped and they fell to the floor. Clark knelt down and picked them up. Turning to look at him she smiled. "Thanks." He passed them to her and their fingers touched.

"You're welcome, Lois." He smiled and she almost fell into his eyes. _God, this is so hard._ She turned back and opened her door. Surprisingly the key went in and turned without trouble despite her trembling fingers. She opened the door and turned back to Clark. He wasn't presuming anything even though she'd invited him back for coffee. He was waiting at the door like the perfect gentleman he was. He was still smiling at her.

"I had a really nice time Clark." Her voice trembled. "A really nice time." She paused. "But we can never do this again." She turned and slammed the door.

* * *

><p><em>So, did you like the date? You probably didn't like how it ended though. Have you guessed what Lois knows? <em>

_PLUS I've hinted at something important to come in this chapter ...  
><em>


	26. Chapter 26

_So, she slammed the door in his face after a lovely date. What happens next?  
><em>

**Chapter 26**

Clark sped through the kitchen door and stopped himself just in time to keep from crashing into his mother.

"Mom!" He grabbed onto her arms to steady himself.

"Hi sweety. How did your date go?" She walked over to the fridge and pulled out the orange juice. Clark picked up a glass from the counter and held it out to her then he turned away.

"It was really great," he paused, "until she slammed the door in my face at the end of the night." He walked away while shrugging off his coat. As he hung it up he felt a hand on his arm and turned around.

"I'm sorry, honey. I know you really like her." His mother smiled at him, sadly.

"The thing is, mom, I know she's the one for me. Always will be. I just know it. But she doesn't feel the same way."

"Then why did she agree to go out with you, Clark?"

"I don't know. I can't figure out what's going on in her head. She ... oh, I don't know." Clark ran his hand through his hair, keeping it slicked back. He let out a giant sigh and some papers neatly stacked on the kitchen table scattered, flying around the room. He super-sped to collect them up and then placed them back down again. "Sorry." He gave his mother a lob-sided smile.

"Why don't you take your mind off it?" She put her hand up to his cheek. He widened his eyes in understanding and blurred to the door. He turned back to look at the shock evident on his mom's face. She still wasn't used to the super-powered Clark but she smiled when she noticed he'd changed into his disguise.

"I'll patrol. That will keep me focused. Thanks mom." He stepped out onto the porch and leaped up into the sky.

Martha Kent watched her son fly away. The change in him since he found out his true heritage astounded her. But it was right. It was meant to be. Clark was definitely living up to his true potential now. She thought back to all the comments he had made about his new work colleague. She remembered the look on his face only moments ago when he revealed the outcome of his date.

As she headed upstairs to her husband she twirled her wedding ring round and round on her finger. Realising what she was doing she stopped and looked at it. Smiling, she slipped off the engagement ring and held it up.

"Is it time for you to go to someone else?" she addressed the ring.

"What was that, honey?" Jonathan called from the bedroom. Martha walked in holding out the ring.

"Just thinking that Clark may be ready for this. Although I don't think the lucky lady is ready yet."

* * *

><p><em>"I had a really nice time Clark." Her voice trembled. "A really nice time." She paused. <em>

_He stepped forward and dipped his head. She held her breath. Raising her head a fraction her lips touched his. She felt his hand slide round her waist and draw her closer. The breath she had been holding released slowly as she felt another hand touch her cheek. She brought her arms up to Clark's shoulders and slid them behind. His hand travelled further up her cheek and tucked a stray hair behind her ear. He then cupped her head and drew it deeper into the kiss._

_She parted her lips a little and felt his tongue trail lightly along her top lip. A shiver travelled up her spine and her whole body felt like it was humming with a tiny current of electricity. Lois felt empty when Clark pulled away but she opened her eyes to see him smiling._

_"How about that coffee?" His deep, sexy voice was irresistible. She smiled back._

_"Come in."_

Lois woke up, sat up and swivelled her legs round to sit on the side of the bed. She glanced at the alarm clock. The blinking red numbers mocked her. She put her head in her hands. _That could so easily have been what happened. I could have let him ... Why didn't I let him?_

She stood up and wandered through to the kitchen. She poured herself a glass of orange and wandered out to her small balcony. It was a warm night but a small breeze blew around her. She looked up to the dark sky trying to pick out the stars through the glow of the city lights.

Lowering herself into one of the balcony chairs she picked up her legs and rested them on the opposite chair; the one Superman had sat on for his interview. She tipped back her head and searched the sky for the spot that he had indicated was his home. Krypton. It was gone now, but it had been ... there. Lois stared at the empty spot and felt sad. When Superman had first revealed to her that he was the last survivor of a destroyed planet she had felt an empathic loss for him. She'd thought that he must be terribly lonely. She'd even secretly hoped that he would turn to her for comfort. But as she studied that blank area of space she realised she had it all wrong. He did have people in his life, he wasn't lonely. He hadn't even known life on that planet. But, knowing him, he probably did still feel the loss.

She stood up and finished off her orange juice, preparing to go back to bed and try and get a few more hours sleep. As she turned she heard an alarm going off down the street. She peered over the edge of her balcony just in time to see a red and blue streak fly past in the direction of the screeching sound.

"Go get em!" she whispered. _Why didn't I let him kiss me?_ she chided herself as she walked back to bed.

* * *

><p>"Coming," Chloe called when she was woken late Sunday morning by a consistent rat-tat at the door. She stumbled towards the apartment door, fighting with the arms to her dressing gown, silently cursing whoever had woken her only three hours into her sleep. Glancing at the time as she opened the door she changed her cursing from the visitor to Ollie. It was his fault that she hadn't got to bed till the sun was already rising this morning.<p>

"Lois!" she shouted in shock.

"Hey cuz," came the reply as Lois breezed past her into the apartment.

"Er, what are you doing here?" asked Chloe, tentatively, dreading the answer.

"Well, I'm here for some explain-o." Lois glanced up and down Chloe's attire. "Late night?" she asked, suggestively.

Chloe closed the door and waited to hear the click of the latch before answering. "Not particularly." She turned round to look Lois in the eye. "Just got caught up with stuff."

"Stuff, eh?" Lois raised an eyebrow. "More like 'Hot Stuff'." She stepped forwards. "Come on Chloe. You know why I'm here. Oliver Queen? How?" She shook her head in disbelief. "When?" She raised her hands in question.

Chloe hung her head. There was no getting out of this. "There's no way I can convince you it wasn't me?" she asked in a hopeful voice.

Lois put her hands on her hips and glared.

"I guess not." She strode past Lois into the kitchen and began to make a coffee. "It's not what you think. I'm just doing a little, simple work for him." _Simple indeed! There was nothing simple about last night's operation._

Lois strode into the kitchen behind her, hands still on hips. "Work! Chloe, you're an aspiring novelist. What kind of work can you be doing for Queen Industries."

Chloe dropped coffee grounds into a cup then let the spoon clatter to the counter. "It's just some computer stuff. You know I'm good with computers."

"Right. So, how did you even meet him?" Lois's tone was like a stern older sister. Chloe found it hard to keep cool.

"Just, er ... It's complicated."

"Complicated? How complicated can it be. You met the guy, he asks you to work for him. How does that happen? How does a small town writer meet a billionaire playboy?" Lois planted a hand on the kitchen counter.

"Please, Lois. Just believe me. It's complicated."

"Yeah." She paused. "Actually I can understand complicated. I have enough of it in my life at the moment."

Chloe squinted her eyes. "Really?" Lois turned away and went quiet. Chloe grabbed onto this chance to change the conversation. She walked round the counter and planted herself in front of her cousin. "What's complicated, Lois?" She tried to make her tone soothing and inviting, hoping that she would open up.

"Clark." Lois looked away. "And Superman."

Chloe took Lois's arm and led her to the couch. The both sat down and Chloe waited in silence. _Lois ... quiet ... it's not normal._ "Lois? Want to talk about it?" She finally turned and looked directly at Chloe.

"Clark took me out last night." She turned away again. "We had a really nice meal out but I ..."

"Lois. What happened?"

"I shut him out."

"Why?"

"Because I'm confused. The idea of a relationship with Clark. It's complicated."

Chloe decided to voice some thoughts and get at the truth. "Is this because of Superman?" Lois turned to look at her again, panic in her eyes. She stood and headed for the door. "Lois. Clark thinks you have feelings for Superman." Lois stopped but didn't turn round. "Lois. Are you in love with Superman?"

"Yes."

Chloe heard Lois's quiet reply and felt her heart break a little for her best friend. "And what about Clark?"

Lois turned slowly. "Chloe! He's your best friend. Surely you know." Then she opened the door and strode out of the apartment.

Chloe stared at the open door and frowned. _Know what? That made no sense at all._

* * *

><p>Lois made it all the way back to her apartment before it hit her that Chloe had managed to evade the interrogation. She was still no closer to understanding what was going on between her little cousin and the world's most eligible, handsome bachelor. She threw her bag down on the couch and groaned.<p>

"What's up with me? Just the name Superman, just the thought of Clark and I lose all sense." Lois walked into her bedroom and picked up the distorted bullet which had changed her life. She dropped the misshapen metal in shock when the phone rang. Reaching over for the bedside phone she answered as quickly as she could.

"Hi Lo. It's your father."

Lois expelled a relieved breath. "Daddy." She smiled and sat on the edge of her bed. "How are you?"

"I'm fine. Just wanted to let you know that I'm being transferred to Fort Ryan. Desk job for six months. Completely unnecessary if you ask me but that's my orders."

"I'll come visit you soon, daddy."

"Sure, Lois." She could hear the slightest hint of happiness in his tone. It took years for Lois to recognise the emotions that her father hid.

"Daddy!" she called out quickly before he finished hanging up.

"Yes Lo?"

"How ... how did mom cope? You know, you ... going off to save the world." Lois felt her voice waver and her heartbeat speed up. When there was no answer she wondered if she'd caught him in time. "Daddy?"

"Sweetheart. Your mom." General Sam Lane paused. Lois heard him cough before continuing. "She was perfect for me. She coped because she had to, otherwise we couldn't be together. It was destiny. I loved your mother more than life itself but, unfortunately, life wasn't enough and in the end it was her that was taken away, not me." He coughed again, trying to get his emotions under control. "Come visit soon Lo. Bye."

Lois put the phone down and stared out of the window. _If I was to let this relationship happen, could I cope? I saw what mom was like once dad had gone. Yes she coped, but she found it hard, and it was often just an act until daddy had left the house._

She stood and, after putting back the phone, she searched the floor for the dropped bullet. When it wasn't immediately found she began to panic. Getting down on her knees she patted every inch of the carpet eventually finding it a few inches under the bed. She stood and looked at it again.

_I'm not strong like her. I don't think I could cope with watching Clark go off to save the world. I can be a friend. Yes. I'll support him as a friend. I'll be his best friend._

* * *

><p><em>Yup, you were right. She knows.<br>_

_Keep reading and commenting please.  
><em>


	27. Chapter 27

_How do you think Lois is going to do at trying to be Clark's 'friend?'  
><em>

**Chapter 27**

Every morning, on the way to work, Lois was reminded of her decision. She stopped at the Java Junction coffee stand on the corner to get her morning caffeine and every time she opened her purse to pay she saw the bullet she had purposefully put in there. _I can be strong. I can be his friend._

Every morning, once she arrived at work, Lois started to regret her decision. She saw Clark sat opposite her. She remembered his strong arms holding her, kissing her, flying with her. She remembered his kind personality, his sweet smile and she almost cracked. Almost. Until the first time he unexpectedly disappeared. Then she would wait for his return and the inevitable Superman Save story over the wire. Then she remembered the reasons for her decision again.

Every day. For a week.

It seemed Clark had gotten over her very fast. He didn't ask her out again, he didn't even ask her why she slammed the door in his face. It seemed he understood and was accepting the new status of friendship. Part of Lois felt disappointed and part was relieved.

She continued to work on the Lex/DA Sacks investigation. Metro Pharmaceuticals was looking more and more suspicious. One particular project began to stand out in Lois's mind. A project which had Lex, Sacks, the Mayor and Senator Burke's names linked together. The official line was that Project Ares was shut down, and that it had been looking into a 'Super' vitamin cocktail for soldiers on the front line. _Super soldiers indeed. _ Lois filed the info under 'suspicious' and then moved on to more research. She kept Clark up to date on her thoughts as it was meant to be a joint investigation but he seemed more concerned with the missing people pointing towards a serial killer.

By the end of Friday afternoon she was a wreck. She'd emptied her bin three times a day because it became so full of plastic coffee cups and screwed up distracted scribbling. She resolved to take a proper weekend off and not visit the office at all.

When she arrived at work the following Monday morning Clark was not around. With a small sigh of relief she got on with more investigating.

* * *

><p>Clark spent most of the week trying to avoid being caught staring at Lois. Since the date she seemed different. She never asked him where he was going when he disappeared and she never made fun of his lame excuses whenever he did offer one. She brought him coffee, donuts, muffins ... photocopies. If he was in the middle of a job when he was 'called away', like copying a file, it always seemed to be finished and on his desk whenever he returned. She was being a good friend. She was making it obvious that her relationship with him was limited to friendship. Well he wasn't going to stand for it. Next week, at the Reunion dance, he would make his move. <em>She better have remembered that she promised to go with me.<em>

Chloe had told him that Lois confessed to being in love with Superman. Well, he was Superman, so if he could just get her to spend enough time with him, if he could kindle a spark in her while he was Clark then the rest was bound to follow.

So ... he glanced at her every chance he got; imagining what he would say, how he would act when they were out together. He pictured himself sliding her hair behind her ear and leaning in for a soft kiss on the darkened dance floor. He imagined her tiny moan in response and felt her snuggle closer to him in his arms. Clark became so good at his covert surveillance that he realised he had wasted too much time that week. His work actually suffered and he didn't advance his investigation one iota. Thankfully he used his super-speed and caught up once he was aware of his work shortfall.

He spent the weekend searching for the missing homeless people. Clark, as Superman, made numerous rescues and x-rayed every building in Suicide Slum but found nothing. It was late Sunday evening when Clark decided to start x-raying buildings outside the Slums and came across a warehouse which baffled him. Unable to get a clear vision through the walls he entered through a side door at super-speed. What he found inside distressed him to the core. Unfortunately his theory about the homeless people no longer being 'missing' was true and the proof was piled in front of him.

Clark dropped to his knees and wept.

_All these people. What's the point in me being Superman if I can't stop atrocities like this? Why do I have all these wonderful abilities?_

Clark spent much of the following week at the police station or the warehouse. He figured out that the inside of the warehouse had been painted with lead based paint and it continued to get in the way of his x-ray vision. Searching for clues was not as easy as it could have been. He had to return to the old-fashioned ways. Ways that he had been using only a few months ago, but which seemed so far away now. He missed being with Lois at the bull pen but there was a desperate need in him to file away every fact in this case. He would find this serial killer and put him where he belonged and even the tiniest detail could help to lead him to the monster that had ripped those poor people to shreds.

* * *

><p>Lex, it wasn't hard to think of himself as Lex anymore, watched the evening news with horror.<p>

"Why wasn't I notified of this?" he shouted through his intercom to Tess Mercer. She had effectively been demoted to his secretary and he could tell that she wasn't happy about it.

"Notified of what, sir?" came the reply.

"The pile of body parts found in my down town warehouse!" he shouted and shut off the intercom. He turned to look back to the screen and put his fingers to his temple. _Spin, how can I spin this?_ He sighed and heard the door open behind him, Tess entering.

"Lex, I've only just been approached by the police. Here." She held out a telephone message pad. "They just called to say they had identified the warehouse as LuthorCorp and would be coming to speak to you soon." He looked up and glared at her then stood and walked around his desk. Stopping in front of the screen he stared.

"A serial killer has been using my warehouse as a dumping ground. This is not going to look good." He picked up a glass and took a swig of whisky. _Such a smooth, intense taste. There are so many things here to love._ The glass slipped from his hand and crashed to the floor as he saw something in the background of the news report. "Wait." He shouted out to stop Tess from leaving the room. "Find out who that man is." He pointed to the blurry figure working in the background behind the news reporter.

"Who?" Tess came close to the screen.

"Damn it, he's gone from shot." He turned and strode back round to sit at his desk, crushing the glass already in bits on the floor.

"Lex?" Tess queried.

"There was a man in the background. Get me a copy of that news report once it has finished and I'll point him out to you. I need an I.D."

"Yes sir," she replied and left. Lex watched her leaving, eying her shapely legs and comparing them to his beloved Faora. He hadn't thought about her in a long time, but seeing that face on the screen had brought it all back. What a shock, to see an almost identical visage to that of his younger self. _If that is who ... what ... I think then maybe my 'power' problem is solved._

* * *

><p>Clark returned to work to write up his story and entered the bull pen just after 2pm on Friday afternoon. His gaze zeroed in on Lois within seconds and he let out a giant sigh, making papers scatter into the air. <em>Gosh, I've missed her,<em> he thought. He reached his desk just as she returned from the copier and they sat down in sync. He smiled to himself.

"Hey Smallville," she said without looking up. "How's the investigation?"

"Frustrating," he replied truthfully. She stopped writing, put down her pen and looked up at him.

"No leads, huh?"

"Not one. How is it possible that this guy has mutilated so many people and not left any evidence?" Clark ran his fingers through his hair and then growled in frustration. He looked up again when Lois coughed.

"Smallville, sort out your bad hair day, please. It's all messed up."

Clark frowned and turned to look in the glass panels nearby. His eyes widened when he realised that his fingers had allowed his hair to fall free rather than slicked back. After adjusting his hairstyle he looked back to Lois.

"Thanks Lois. Er, didn't want to look a mess all afternoon."

"Just looking out for you, that's all." She was engrossed in her own work again.

"Well, I appreciate it." He smiled at her, hoping she would look back up at him, but she didn't. _Maybe it's not going to go so well tonight. I shouldn't have spent so much time out of the office this week._ "So, shall I pick up you at 6?"

"What?" Lois brought up her head and Clark could read the shock on her face.

"Tonight. It's my High School Reunion Dance."

"Oh, yes."

"Lois, you didn't forget did you? We are still on for tonight?"

"Sure." She waved a hand in the air. "Course I didn't forget, Smallville. I was just focussed on work." Clark watched as Lois bit her bottom lip and tried to hide a terrified look. Somehow he just knew that she was terrified. _Of what?_ "Lois, what's the matter? Have you got other plans now?"

"No!" she practically shouted back at him. "Look, I didn't forget, alright."

"So, why do you seem so touchy about it? Is it because of what happened on our other date?"

"Clark, nothing happened on our other date," she replied sarcastically.

"Don't you think I know that?" Clark shot to his feet, his voice slightly raised. Lois looked at him with wide, scared eyes. "What happened Lois? We've never talked about it. In fact we haven't talked much in the last few weeks." Clark stepped out from his desk but stopped himself from going round to Lois when she stood suddenly and stepped backwards.

"What is there to talk about Clark? We had a nice time out together but that was it." She had her hands up in defence then she turned and walked away. Clark strode after her and grabbed her arm, turning her to face him.

"What is there to talk about? Lois, you slammed the door in my face." He paused and sighed. "Did I do something wrong?"

"No, Clark." She wriggled her arm. "Clark, please let me go." She looked at him, straight in the eyes, and he couldn't think. "Clark, please." Her eyes pleaded with him and he blinked, shaking off the reverie caused by falling into her soul. He released his grip and she walked away.

* * *

><p>Lois perched on the edge of the table in the store room and tried to stop herself from shaking. Last week had been so hard; seeing Clark every day; falling deeper and deeper; keeping more and more distance between them. Then he'd spent most of this week chasing after the serial killer and it had been so much easier. Not that she hadn't missed him - boy, her heart had skipped a beat when she had seen him come into the bull pen – but it had been easy to pretend that he was just a friend when he wasn't around.<p>

Lois hadn't forgotten that tonight was the dance. She had just been lost in thought when Clark had brought it up. She'd only just managed to stop him having 'Superman' hair for the rest of the afternoon and it had set off the protective thoughts again. Ones she hadn't had while he'd been away. She liked covering for him. It made her feel special, important in his life. _But that's as far as it can go_, she reminded herself.

She stood and headed back to her desk. _You need to get that bullet made into a necklace or something. It's the only way you'll stay on track._

When she reached her seat there was no sign of Clark. She waited for him to return, to hear about a 'save' over the wire, but it never came ... and he never returned.

* * *

><p>Clark stood in front of his bedroom mirror and contemplated over which tie to wear with his suit.<p>

"What does it matter anyway, she's not coming now," he growled at himself. Acting like a coward for the first time in years he had left the bull pen this afternoon and come home. He'd enjoyed a lovely stew with his parents and then spent time in the shower.

_***Nothing like a little North by Northwest action to get the blood pumping, huh?  
>***Erm, we usually take turns in the bathroom.<br>***Oh don't start with me Smallville, you're the one taking the marathon shower. Besides, my delicate feminine sensibilities weren't offended the first time I caught a glimpse of Clark Jnr.  
>***My parents kinda missed the whole Woodstock phase. Besides they freaked out the last time the caught me in a co-ed situation.<br>***Last time! So the Eagle Scout does have a few secrets in the closet.  
>***Just forget it alright. That's my shirt!<br>***It's the only I could find that was clean. Hey let's keep this morning's game of chopper tag a secret, ok?  
>***Right, cause I'm the one who can't keep my mouth shut. Mom!<br>***Hi.  
>***You're home.<br>***Hi Mrs Kent._

The memory seemed so real. He remembered how she used to drive him crazy. He remembered the annoyance and frustration she caused in his life. But it never happened. It wasn't real. But she still drove him crazy anyway. He was crazy with desire; crazy with need. He needed her, so badly. But she wasn't feeling the same.

He picked the blue, red and yellow striped tie and slid it round his neck. Picking up his watch he checked the time. Six o-clock. The time he'd said he would pick her up. Well, that wasn't going to happen. He'd go see Chloe and spend a bit of time with her before heading out to the reunion together.

As he turned away from the drawers his eyes caught a glance at the box sat there. He turned back and opened it. There was the destroyed bracelet; blue beads scattered randomly about. He reached in and picked one up. All he felt was a strange tingle up his arm. _It's such a shame I can't wear this anymore_. He put the blue kryptonite bead back down and picked up the other object. The school ring.

_She's not coming. I know it looks ridiculous on but it's my school ring._

He slipped it into his jacket pocket and headed downstairs.

* * *

><p>Lois stared at the door. It was half past six and Clark still wasn't here. She stood up and walked around, pacing. She looked at her watch again and groaned.<p>

_What's going on? Clark would never be this late, even with an 'emergency'. He's also not the kind of guy to stand up a gal. Why isn't he here?_

As she continued to pace it dawned on her that maybe he wasn't coming for her because he thought she wanted to back out. She dropped to the couch and held her head in her hands.

"No!" Lois felt so confused. "Why can't he see that I want to be his friend? That I am his friend. I still want to go to the dance with him."

She strode to the door, grabbed her coat and bag and began digging inside for her door and car keys.

"I'm going to be there, whether he takes me or not."

* * *

><p>Clark wandered around the school hall taking in all the decorations and balloons. Everything was red and yellow, the school colours. The dance hadn't been going very long and not many people had arrived. He was early as he hadn't needed to go and pick up Lois. Chloe was over by the drinks talking to the lady serving. As he walked around he found himself remembering the good times, especially times spent at The Torch. The time spent with Chloe chasing Meteor Freaks had helped prepare him for work at the Daily Planet and also for being Superman.<p>

He stood at one side of the dance floor and watched as people arrived. He saw Lana walk through the door. She saw him and smiled. She set of walking towards him then stopped and felt up to her neck. She was wearing her green meteor rock necklace. She still didn't know the truth but she knew that it hurt him. She gave a sad wave to Clark then turned and walked away.

Clark felt a genuine smile creep up his face when he noticed some other good friends walk in together. A bunch of football players had arrived. He walked up to greet his fellow teammates.

"How's it going?" he asked them and received many relies of 'great', 'fine', 'good'. After a few moments of chatting he began to notice something. They were all wearing the school ring. Clark felt down to his pocket. It was still there. He glanced at his bare hand and then back at his teammates'. He smiled once more as he rejoined in the conversation, reaching into his pocket and slipping the ring onto his finger.

* * *

><p><em>So. I know Red K can be a controvertial thing. Some people love Kal and others hate him. Come back tomorrow to see what <em>**I**_ do with him ... Whatever your viewpoint, I hope you trust me.  
><em>


	28. Chapter 28

_Quite a lot of homages to many episodes in this chapter. (Some are just one line and some are much more).  
><em>

**Chapter 28**

Lois entered the large, decorated hall and immediately began scanning the room for Clark. She honed in on him within seconds and it was as if he had a 'Lois radar' as he seemed to turn and look straight at her at the same moment. It must have been the lighting but Lois could have sworn that his eyes rippled red for a moment then he started striding across the room to her.

Something about the way he walked set her heart racing. His face looked different. There was a determined look in his eyes. She couldn't look away. She felt trapped. Clark came closer and she took an involuntary step backward.

"Lois. You came." Clark spoke when he made it to her. He stopped just a hair's breadth from her, almost touching. Lois found it difficult to interpret the tone in his voice. She'd never heard anything like it from him before.

"Of ... of course I came, Clark. It was you who presumed I didn't want to come ... and you were wrong." She twisted away a little to try and put some distance between them.

"I'm so glad you are here Lois." She shivered when she saw his eyes flicker all the way down her body and back up. He grabbed hold of her arms and held her in place. "So glad." This time she noticed his eyes linger on her lips and his head dipped a little.

"Uh, Clark," she coughed and tried to break the scene. "I've only just arrived, can I get myself a drink?" She smiled what she hoped was a sweet and trusting smile and Clark looked to be considering her request for a moment. His eyes tightened a minuscule amount then she felt his hands hold her tighter.

"No, I don't think so," and he pushed her back out of the door. Striding down the corridor pulling Lois beside him she started to worry a little. This was so unlike Clark.

"Clark, what's going on? Has someone spiked the punch?" She tried to shake loose her arm but his grip was too strong. He turned and slammed her into the lockers and placed one hand next to her head, palm on the locker.

"Alcohol! You think I'm affected by alcohol." He raised his eyebrows. "There's only one thing affecting me here and it's you." He released the hand from her arm and raised it to her cheek.

"Clark, this isn't like you. I know you. What's happened?"

"You know me?" He stepped back. "No, I don't think you do. If you really knew me - knew who I was - then we wouldn't be in this situation would we. You wouldn't have slammed the door in my face. If I was to tell you the truth you'd be desperate to be with me. Well, maybe I should tell you, then maybe I'll get what I want. And you know what I want, Lois?"

She gulped when he returned his hand to her cheek.

"I want you, Lois." She saw his eyes linger on her lips again. "I need you." His voice was a whisper.

Lois felt her body shaking ever so slightly. She stared at Clark, wide-eyed. She raised a hand and placed it against his chest, as if to ward him off.

"I need you," he repeated and lowered his head to claim her lips.

Lois's resolve cracked the moment they touched. She opened her mouth and let out a sigh. The hand on Clark's chest was joined by another. Lois slid them both up and round Clark's neck and into his hair. Clark intensified the kiss and she felt herself being pushed into the lockers behind. She clenched her fingers in his hair and began to return the kiss.

Teasing, nibbling, licking, coaxing; Clark's kiss was driving her insane with need. _I can't deny this any longer, _she though. She pulled on his head dragging him deeper into the kiss and she felt his hands on her chest. As she finally let all her emotions out, pouring them into her responding kiss she heard the rustling of her blouse. Clark was undoing her buttons, here in the school corridor, but she didn't care. She heard a little pop as the top one came undone then she felt his hands move down to the next one. As it released she moaned.

"Lois!" he groaned

"Yes, Clark. Yes!" she mumbled and then she heard a tearing noise. Buttons scattered to the floor around them. Clark had torn open the rest of her blouse. He slid his hand in and round to her back. She felt him pressing his pelvis into her and she answered by rocking her own.

Suddenly she felt empty; bereft. The warmth of his kiss; his hands; his body was gone. She opened her eyes and he was crouched on the floor at her feet groaning in obvious pain. She dropped to her knees immediately.

"Clark!" She held his face in her hands. "Clark, what's wrong. Come back to me Clark." But he couldn't seem to speak, he just grunted and groaned. She moved her hands to find his and when she did she held on tight and whispered, "I'm here, Clark."

Squeezing to reassure him she was about to shout for help when he opened his eyes and stopped shaking. Clark looked at her in confusion then she recognised the intense desire returning. He stood to his feet quickly. When Lois couldn't reach any longer his hand slipped out of hers, leaving something clutched in her palm. She stood slowly, never taking her eyes off him. It seemed like his eyes glimmered red again and then he widened them in absolute shock.

"Lois!" He stared at her exposed chest and tentatively reached out a hand to her black lacy bra. He snatched it back after a second. He glanced around the floor and saw the scattered buttons. Looking back up at her she could see the horror in his eyes. "God, Lois. I'm sorry." He reached out a tentative hand again. "So sorry." She saw a tear well up in his eyes and then, suddenly he was gone.

The breeze he had created made her shiver bringing her to her senses. She closed her blouse and fastened up the top two buttons, the only ones he hadn't ripped off. Bending down she tried to collect the others but found herself unable to continue. She dropped to her knees and rested her palms on the floor. That's when she remembered the item in her palm. She turned her hand over and stared at the gaudy red ring which had slipped off Clark's hand.

* * *

><p>Lana peered round the corner and silently watched the lady gathering up her buttons. An overwhelming despair crept into her heart as she saw the woman collapse to the floor, shaking in obvious shock. Lana felt in shock also. Her world had just shattered.<p>

She'd decided to have a nostalgic walk around the school a few minutes ago. Leaving the hallway and heading for her old locker she'd felt a little embarrassed to come across a couple 'making out' in the hallway. As she strode a little closer the man had dropped to his knees in agony and that's when she'd noticed who it was: Clark. Raising her hand to her mouth to cover her shock she'd backed away slowly then hidden round the corner.

Leaning back against the wall she'd felt a tear run down her cheek. Clark had never felt that way about her, she knew it, but she'd always hoped. Now that hope was gone. The passion she'd witnessed between the two of them was proof of that. She'd peered back round the corner to check that Clark was alright and had been shocked to the core. He'd been standing in front of the tall lady, looking terrified and then he seemed to suddenly disappear.

When Lana saw the woman stand and begin to walk towards her, holding her blouse closed, she quickly returned to the dance in the hallway and bumped into Chloe at the drinks stand.

"Hey Lana, thought you were going for a walk?" she asked.

"I was," she replied, wide eyed and stunned, "but I found something I wasn't expecting." Chloe turned to face her and took a sip from a plastic cup.

"Really?" she asked, intrigued.

"Er, Clark." She shook her head. "He was ... he was with someone."

"Really?" Chloe raised her eyebrows and the tone of her voice.

"Chloe," she paused, unable to vocalise her thoughts. "I think I need to sit down." Chloe led her to a chair. Lana looked up at her and smiled in thanks. "Er, could you get me a drink please?"

"Sure." Chloe disappeared immediately leaving Lana alone with her thoughts.

_He'll never be mine. He doesn't belong to me. And even if it wasn't for that lady he still wouldn't belong to me._ She sighed. _He belongs to the world._ She dropped her head to her hands.

"Here you go." Chloe thrust a cup into her view and she sat back up straight. When Chloe sat down next to her she turned a little and wrinkled her forehead.

"Do you remember when I first came back from Paris?" Chloe nodded. "Clark said he'd developed an allergy to the meteor rocks."

"Sure do."

"Wasn't it around the same time that Superman showed up?"

Chloe coughed. "Why ... why would you ask that?" she said.

Lana turned away and stared into the distance. "I think Clark might be Superman."

* * *

><p>Lois pulled up outside the farmhouse and turned off the lights and ignition to her car. She took a deep breath to steady her nerves.<p>

"You can do this Lane." She nodded to herself. "Tomorrow you're going to be living in a brand new world." She stepped out of the car and walked up the steps to the door and knocked.

An older woman with fading red hair answered the door and smiled. "Can I help you?" she said warmly.

"Uh, yes. You must be Mrs Kent." Lois held out her hand. "Is Clark here?" she asked, trying to peer over the woman's shoulder. Lois watched as the wise eyes on Clark's mother looked her up and down. She reached out to shake Lois's hand and replied.

"You must be Lois." She nodded. "Clark is ... well, he's out in the barn." Mrs Kent let go of Lois's hand and raised her arm to indicate the direction of the barn.

"Thanks." She turned and took a steadying breath then set off.

* * *

><p>Clark sat on the worn couch in his barn 'hideaway'. He bounced a ball back and forth between his hands.<p>

_***You know dad, the things that I did and I said. I really didn't mean 'em._  
><em>***Clark, the red meteor rocks might have affected your personality but we gotta face that those feelings all came from somewhere.<em>

_***When I put that ring on I felt this sudden urge to tell the whole word my secret. It's like I have these two identities and I don't know which one's the real me._

_How could I not remember? Why do I have all these duplicate memories but I couldn't friggin' remember about Red Kryptonite until it was too late?_

He remembered his behaviour with shame. Pushing Lois around, ripping her blouse open. And there was no explanation he could give her for any of it, most especially him leaving at superspeed. If she hadn't noticed that then maybe he could get away with 'spiked punch' as an explanation.

He continued to bounce the ball, increasing the force each time, expelling his frustration, until he finally threw it so hard that it went straight through the floor, splintering the wood.

"Clark?" came a confused shout.

His head shot up in surprise and terror. _Lois, what's she doing here?_ He stood nervously and watched her climb the steps.

"Oh, you're here?" she said as she noticed him.

He looked down at the floor. "Lois, you really shouldn't have come here."

"It's ok, Clark," she said and stepped towards him.

"No, it's not ok. What I did. What I almost ..." he strode away and pushed past her walking down the steps.

"Clark," she hurried after him but he didn't stop. "Clark!" she shouted again. He stopped but didn't turn.

"Why did you come, Lois?" he asked quietly.

"I ... I missed you," she stated.

He turned around and looked at her from the shadows. She was at the bottom of the steps now. He stepped towards her, the light falling on his face.

"I missed you too," he replied honestly. He was exposing his heart to her. She took a step forwards and so did he. "Lois, I," he gulped. "I can't apologise enough for my behaviour. I didn't want it to go like that." She smiled encouragingly at him. He lifted a hand to her hair and felt a small strand. "I wanted to dance with you. I wanted to hold you." He tucked the strand behind her ear.

"I'm here now," she stepped forward again bringing her body into contact with his.

"What ... here?" Clark asked. "I don't think it'll be the same without the music and the balloons."

"Clark!" she interrupted him. "Please." She lifted her arms up and linked them round his neck. He put his hands on her waist and began to sway. "Ow!" Clark felt himself stand on her toe and she stepped back.

"I'm sorry," he said, terrified that this would spoil the moment.

"Hey, I'm the one who put my feet under yours," Lois replied.

"Let's just try this," Clark said and pulled her back and onto his feet. Confidence growing he smiled down at her. _She's here. Lois came to me. She's dancing with me._ His smile faded when she looked away and frowned. Her eyes flickered away and it seemed she was considering something. When she looked back up at him he saw something in her eyes which made his breath hitch.

"I love you," she said, her eyes shining.

"I love you too," he replied. They both smiled at each other and then Lois lowered her head to his shoulder. He put his arm right round her back and continued to sway with her. Closing his eyes he let a feeling of contentment wash over him and as he let the world fade away he noticed a soft, swishing beat enter his consciousness.

Lois let herself relax into Clark's shoulder. _This feels right. So much better than just being friends._ She smiled to herself and opened her eyes. Glancing down to the floor her eyes widened and she coughed lightly.

"Er, Clark. There's something that we need to talk about."

* * *

><p><em>How did I do with the Red K. Did I satisfy both viewpoints? I hope so.<br>_


	29. Chapter 29

_Coming up to another climactic season end soon (Chapter 30) then onto Season 3 (Final season).  
><em>

**Chapter 29**

"Er, Clark. There's something that we need to talk about." Lois's voice brought him out of his reverie. He opened his eyes and realised that he was floating. Dropping quickly to the floor, hoping she hadn't noticed, he tried to act naturally.

"What is it Lois?" She lifted up her head from his shoulder and stepped back off his feet. Somehow their hands became linked and she lifted her face to look at him. When she didn't speak his nerves began to manifest. "Lois?" She let go of his hands and let her arms drop to her side.

"Superman. We should talk about Superman."

Clark turned away, trying to hide the worry on his face. It took a moment before he could speak. "Really?" He started to wander off a little, putting some distance between them. "Why, what has Superman got to do with this?" He turned back to face her. "With us."

"Clark. It has everything to do with us." She stepped forward, an earnest look on her face.

"I ... I don't get what you're saying Lois." He tried to act genuine and stepped towards her. They were in reaching distance again.

"You know that I've interviewed him." She smiled a little.

"Yes," he replied with a hint of a question. _What is this leading to?_

"Well ... I ... we connected in some way. And even though I haven't spent much time in his company I feel like we have this special bond. Kinda like you and me." She reached out and took his hand. "Although I've been denying that for too long." She looked up at him and smiled lovingly. Clark felt his heart miss a beat.

"So you're saying that you are in love with Superman." He felt hurt, yet happy at the same time.

"Sort of." She flicked her eyes back and forth as if searching his face for something.

"Well, do you love him or not?" he asked, a little severely.

"I love YOU, Clark," she replied.

"So why did you bring up Superman?" Clark watched as Lois closed off her emotions. He saw the change in her facial expression and she stepped away from him.

"I guess I don't know." She looked down at her feet but when she looked back up she was smiling. "Well, I guess I should get going home." She lifted up on her tiptoes and kissed him tenderly on the lips. "I'll see you at work?" She phrased it as a question. "Or ... you could call me."

Clark felt confused. _What just happened? What was she trying to say?_

She turned and walked away. As she passed a work bench she stopped and put her hand in her pocket. "Oh, you left this." Clark watched as she placed his High School ring down and continued to walk away. At the door she turned and smiled at him. "Bye," she waved.

Clark waved back. "Bye Lois." He watched her disappear out of sight and realised that he'd just missed probably the best opportunity to tell her. _But am I ready. We've only just 'got together' ... five minutes ago. How can I know that she's ready for the truth? _ He walked up to the bench with the ring on it but avoided getting too close.

_Clark, you idiot, she just forgave you ... no explanation asked for... after ... she's ready._

He shot off a blast of heat vision to destroy the ring then sped to the barn door. "Lois, wait." Just before he reached the door he felt a vibration from his pocket. He stopped and removed his phone.

"Ollie this isn't the best time," he said.

"Clark, we've got a major problem with Project Ares. Lex has reopened it. And there's more. Can you get here asap?"

Clark looked longingly out of the barn door into the night and sighed. "Sure," he replied quietly, full of sadness and regret.

* * *

><p>Lois ambled away from the barn feeling like she was walking on air. Only moments ago she actually had been. She smiled to herself, happy. <em>Why did I ever think I could just be his friend?<em> When he'd put his arms around her she'd felt complete. Her smile dropped a little at his unwillingness to tell her the truth but she would still stand by him. _Maybe he'll trust me soon._

"Lois, wait," she heard him call from behind and her heart stopped. Turning slowly she frowned when she couldn't see him.

"Clark?" she called and walked back into the barn. As she entered the first thing that she noticed was a large scorch mark on the work bench. "Clark?" she called again as she walked over to investigate. The ring she had left had melted into the bench. She turned away and called out again. "Clark? Where are you?"

After a thorough search of the barn she came to the conclusion that Clark had been called away only moments after calling out to her. _What did he want? And what called him away so urgently?_

* * *

><p><strong>Three weeks ago<strong>

Lex stared at the news report playing across his screen.

_... and disaster was averted when Superman extinguished the fire and sped all the workers to safety._

Lex was frozen in shock. The picture of the hero named Superman flashed across the screen. A sudden close up showed the face of this caped wonder. _Jor-El; My jailer. He is the image of Jor-El. And he has powers._

"Miss Mercer," he pushed the buzzer for his predecessor, "get me everything on this Superman." _He must have the clue to my missing powers._

**One week ago**

Lex opened the file in front of him and stared at the picture. It was the man from the Warehouse news report; the man who looked like his younger self.

"Report in, team leader," he spoke out loud.

"We have target in sight." A voice barked out of his speaker.

"Make sure he is kept sedated at all times. If he breaks free, even for a second, you are dead."

"Acknowledged, sir."

"Then get him."

Lex looked back down again and trailed a finger across the rugged face_. I thought Superman was the key to my powers but it's you, my son. You are the solution ... Davis Bloome._

**One day ago**

"Any progress?" Lex asked his scientists.

"Unfortunately, apart from the first day we drew blood we have been unable to penetrate his skin." Dr Langston spoke matter-of-factly.

"I told you that would happen," Lex shouted. "Please, tell me you drew enough blood on that first day?"

"Of course, Mr Luthor," he replied. "If you need more we could swap the sedative line for a blood line?"

"No, once you remove that line it will heal and the most important thing is to keep him sedated. If he comes round at all none of us will survive."

Dr Langston turned to look at the subject shackled and sedated on the other side of the glass and frowned. _How could he be so dangerous?_

"Are the initial tests with his blood promising?"

"Yes sir. I have been able to isolate certain blood platelets and DNA strands."

"Then, as of this moment, Project Ares is in full swing again. I want my super soldier." Dr Langston watched Lex leave the room. _I get the feeling you want to BE the Super Soldier_, he thought.

* * *

><p>Superman stood in Oliver Queen's apartment with the rest of the Justice League. He watched the large screen scroll through reams and reams of data.<p>

"As you can see," Oliver indicated while pulling a green strap up his arm, "Lex reactivated this project. It's a natural extension of 33.1 and it's experimenting on some poor sap and trying to create a super soldier."

"I see. We need to shut it down then." Superman stepped forwards to study the data. "Wait, stop. Go back," he shouted suddenly. Ollie pressed a button on the computer keyboard and the started tapping backwards though the stream. "There, what's that?" he asked and stepped forwards again.

"Not a clue," came Oliver's reply. "Looks like Egyptian hieroglyphics to me."

"More like Kryptonian symbols," replied Superman.

"Kryptonian? What does it say?" Oliver asked.

"Doom ... Offspring ... Power ... Doomsday." Superman looked up in shock.

"Well that sounds like a fuzzy, gentle experiment," Ollie replied.

"Hey, live feed is coming through." Superman and Ollie turned to look at Cyborg who was loading up a separate screen. "We left a few micro cameras in the dam during our last mission there. It was most definitely a dead project so something must have happened for Lex to restart it."

Quiet descended as the picture started transmitting and everyone gathered round to observe. They saw scientists in white lab coats hovering around some medical equipment. Lex entered the room and began asking questions, shouting and ordering people around. As he turned to leave he muttered something under his breath and Superman inhaled a sharp breath in shock.

"Kryptonian. Lex just spoke Kryptonian." Everyone stared at him in shock. "I think we need to shut down this project immediately. Can you guys deal with it, I need to visit ... someone I really don't want to. He may have some answers."

When everyone nodded and suited up Superman left and shot into the sky heading north as fast as he could. _Lex went missing in the arctic and when he came back he claimed not to remember what had happened, but my fortress is in the arctic, and he reappeared just after the stones created it. Jor-El better have some answers._

* * *

><p>"Jor-El! Jor-El, are you here?" Superman shouted.<p>

"You have returned, my son," came the emotionless voice. "Are you here to train?"

"I don't need your training. And people rely on me. The world relies on Superman." _And Lois needs Clark_, he thought, smiling to himself in joy.

"That is your opinion, Kal-El."

"I have come because I think an old foe is about to become a large threat to this world. My friend Lex Luthor seems to understand Kryptonian and is searching for power."

"Kal-El, it is not your friend who is the true threat but the consciousness which inhabits him."

"Consciousness? What do you mean?" Superman stepped forwards and looked into the air, as if searching for a visual manifestation of the voice.

"Lex Luthor found this fortress months ago, he was the first to posses the stones before they passed to you. I banished him to the Phantom Zone as he was not worthy of the knowledge held here. He has now been released from his jail but he became possessed by a Phantom whilst imprisoned."

"What is this Phantom Zone?" Superman asked.

"It is a prison which holds all the criminals in the known galaxies. The criminal which possesses your old friend is the worst of them. Zod; a general of Krypton and the destroyer of your home planet. He is truly evil and will be looking for ways to gain powers like yours. If he does he will destroy earth as he did Krypton."

"How did he escape, Jor-El," Superman asked.

"I released him to test you."

"What?" he shouted in disbelief.

"As you refused to train I set you a test. It seems you have discovered the presence of Zod before he became a danger. You will not, therefore, be tested to your fullest and I have no way to ensure that you are ready to be earth's true protector."

"I cannot believe you would put the world in jeopardy to spite me."

"Not spite, Kal-El. A test."

"Tell me how to imprison this ... General Zod, Jor-El. How can I stop him from become a menace?"

"If you really desire my help then you will agree to train. I will help you to send Zod back to the Phantom Zone but you will return here once he is defeated."

Superman turned and paced away. "But Lois!" he turned back, feeling a tear in his eye.

"That is my requirement."

Superman dropped to his knees and let the tear roll down his cheek. _Lois, I just found her._ He stood slowly, draining all emotion from his voice and his countenance. "I accept. Now tell me what to do."

"Take this crystal." The air in front of Superman began to shimmer and a small shield shaped crystal formed. "If you bring this into contact with the host then the Phantom will be transferred into it and back into the Phantom Zone." Superman reached out his hand and the 'S' shield dropped into his palm. He closed his hand round it.

"I will return ... father. Thank you." He turned and leapt into the air leaving his heart behind, on the floor, in tatters.

* * *

><p><em>So, from here to the end it's going to be a wild ride ... hold on tight.<br>_


	30. Chapter 30

_Season 2 comes to a close here. Superman faces off with Zod._

**Chapter 30:**

Lex looked at the vial in his hand. This was it. His power. His future. This world now belonged to him; Zod. Now, he could finally reveal his true self to the world; his true name.

"Get out!" he shouted to all the scientists.

"Sir?"

"Mr Luthor?"

They all turned and queried him.

"GET OUT!" he shouted even louder and spun round to them all. They scattered immediately, some knocking over tables and equipment on the way out.

Zod walked to the door and clicked the lock into place, he did not want to be disturbed. Rifling through cupboards, opening drawers, throwing boxes on the floor he searched for something he could use to inject the serum. The clattering sound of metal on metal as items scattered grated on his nerves and his anger grew.

* * *

><p>Lois was half way back home when she heard her phone buzzing.<p>

"Clark!" she hoped desperately and immediately screeched her car to the side of the road, stalling it, and dived for her bag. She was disappointed to see the message displayed as anonymous caller. Tapping some keys she opened up the text.

**Project Ares re-opened. Experiment to start tonight.**

Lois quickly twisted at the ignition in her car. "Come on. Come on," she screamed at it. Finally roaring to life she pulled back onto the highway and prayed for no cops to catch her as she sped to Reeves Dam.

* * *

><p>Chloe, still in her reunion dance outfit, arrived in the apartment and ran straight to the Watchtower setup. Putting the communicator in her ear she immediately made contact with the League.<p>

"Watchtower online. Report in please." She received replies from Arrow, Cyborg, Aquaman and Zatanna.

"Why do we not have the big guns with us?" she queried.

"Superman said he needed to see someone. Possibly they can help," Green Arrow replied.

"Where is everyone else?"

"Can't seem to contact them."

"So, fill me in," she asked.

"We're at Reeves Dam. We need to shut down Project Ares. Do you have the live feed showing?"

"Sure do."

"Ok, keep an eye on us."

Chloe finally settled into a chair and began to organise her thoughts, familiarising herself with the information showing. A buzz came in her ear as a new communicator came online.

"Watchtower, Superman here. I have some information for everyone. Lex is possessed by a Kryptonian criminal. I have a crystal with me which will trap him again. I'm just arriving at the dam now."

"Superman, Watchtower. Confirmed. The rest of the League has just arrived. I'll guide you to them."

* * *

><p>Zod finally found something to use and clipped the vial into the end. Rolling up his sleeve he held the needle ready.<p>

"Sir, sir." A security guard banged on the locked door. "Mr Luthor, Superman just tore open the doors and we have security breaches in three other sections."

Zod looked at the door then back at the serum. "Superman. I'll be ready for you," he whispered, then injected.

* * *

><p>"Snug maj." Zatanna held out her hands and spoke. The soldiers attempting to fire on the approaching heroes found their weapons useless. Wasting too many moments trying to reload and mend their guns they were easily knocked unconscious from behind by Aquaman.<p>

Round the corner two guards were drawn away from their posts by something whizzing past them. Turning to look they found an arrow sticking out of the wall. Investigating it they heard a soft hissing sound then collapsed to the floor.

In a small office down the corridor Cyborg tried to hack into the system. He managed to pull up a working diagram of the facility. "Watchtower. I'm sending you an up-to-date map. Guide us to the restricted area."

* * *

><p>Superman sped through all the obstructions in his path making short work of the blocks. He met up with the rest of the league in a dark corridor deep inside the dam.<p>

"Glad you could make it Boy Scout," Green Arrow said and smiled.

"Glad to be here. We need to find Lex. He is possessed by a Kryptonian criminal called General Zod. I have something that can trap him."

"OK, how did that happen?" asked the Archer. "Never mind." He waved his hand in the air to dismiss the question, "Let's just find him.

* * *

><p>Zod writhed on the floor in agony. <em>Fire, fire in my veins. What has this serum done to me?<em> After screaming for, what seemed like hours, the pain began to fade and when he found the strength to stand he found himself facing the glass wall which had been the viewing port to his sedated son, until he'd been moved to a fully enclosed cell. He stepped forwards and looked at the faint reflection, lifting a hand to his head. Hair, shocking red hair flowing down to his shoulders. He'd actually got used to being bald whilst inhabiting Lex Luthor's body but to see hair on his head again. _The serum has restored me. I am whole. _He spun round looking for something heavy to test how far the serum had worked.

* * *

><p>"The door at the end of this corridor: Project Ares is labelled as behind it." Watchtower's voice came over every communicator.<p>

Superman sped down and brought back his fist ready to punch through the door but he was stopped by the sound of a female voice back at the other end.

"Rood nepo." The door swung open.

Superman sped through the opening and stopped in absolute shock. Lex Luthor was in the centre of the room, but he had a full head of hair. The momentary distraction allowed Lex to take control and Superman was stunned to find himself crashing into the wall behind. Lex had punched him squarely on the jaw. Looking up he saw an unfamiliar face looming above him. It was Lex ... but it wasn't.

"Superman!" came the voice from his old friend's mouth. "I'm so glad we've finally been able to meet. Let me introduce myself." Superman stood slowly and reached round to under his cape, looking for the crystal. "My name is General Zod," Lex continued, "and it's time for me to rule." He reached back his arm and swung again hitting Superman in the chest. The crystal tumbled out of his hand and across the floor. Superman managed to block another punch from Lex ... Zod and finally focussed his concentration.

The two of them continued to trade blows back and forth until Superman sent Zod flying through the glass wall and then strode after him. Not seeing Zod when he made it past the equipment he turned back, searching, only to be hit straight in the face and knocked to the floor once more.

"You, and all the humans on this planet, will kneel before Zod."

Superman stood and glared at the menace in front of him. "Not if I have anything to say about it." He stretched back his arm and let out an almighty punch. It sent Zod through the opposite wall. He quickly scanned the floor for the crystal. Just as he found it the League ran into the room. He could see Arrow ready with his bow but there was nothing for him to fire at.

"He has powers," shouted Superman as he sped through the opening after Zod. There was no sign of him.

He caught up to Zod in a large room filled with giant tanks. He sped at him, trying to reach his chest with the crystal but Zod moved and Superman punched his shoulder instead. They resumed the back and forth fight, crashing into equipment and walls at every punch. It took a while for Superman to realise that they had punctured a tank and water was spilling out. He stopped his onslaught for less than a second to take in his surroundings and he noticed the sound of further cracking. Determined to finish this he turned back to Zod and swiped his face with an uppercut sending him through the roof and out into the open air.

"Everyone," Superman spoke though his microphone authoritatively, "get out now. This place is about the collapse and flood."

"Acknowledged," he received back.

Launching himself up into the air he sped after Zod. He held the crystal in his hand, outstretched in front as he flew.

* * *

><p>Lois pulled up at the dam and turned off her engine. She glanced out of her window looking for some small, utility entrance by which she could slip inside. She opened the door and stepped out. Walking over the bridge she stopped when she felt the ground tremble beneath her. As the pseudo quake intensified she couldn't maintain her balance and fell to the ground. As she staggered back to her feet she turned to look out over the dam and let out a silent scream as the ground crumbled beneath her.<p>

* * *

><p>Superman found Zod just as he touched down on the ground out in the open, next to a crumbled piece of bridge, water spewing out. Landing next to him he planted a hand on one shoulder to keep him still and slammed the crystal to Zod's chest with the other. An unreal scream escaped Lex's throat and Superman felt the crystal pulsating, warm in his hand. As he pulled his hand away Lex collapsed to the ground, unconscious.<p>

Superman stood up straight and took a step backwards. He heard a voice in his ear, "We're all clear, Watchtower," and he sighed in relief.

That's when he noticed her car.

* * *

><p>Lois felt like her chest was on fire. The need to breath was paramount. The instinct to open her mouth and gulp in air was overwhelming ... but she mustn't give in till she reached the surface. She kicked and kicked against the tide of water washing her away. She wanted to open her mouth and shout for help ... and shout for Clark. She gritted her teeth in determination. <em>Open your mouth and you are dead Lane.<em> She continued to kick but it was getting harder, the water was getting darker. Darker and darker. The pain was subsiding. It felt safe to let go. Just let go. She stopped kicking and just drifted. Her vision darkened one last time and she fell into unconsciousness.

* * *

><p><em>Come back tomorrow for the start of Season 3 ... and to find out what happened to Lois. Comments always wanted.<br>_


	31. Chapter 31

_Lois was swept away at the end of th last chapter. Will Superman save her?  
><em>

**Chapter 31:**

"Lois!" Clark screamed. "Lois!" He searched around, stepping over the unconscious body of Lex Luthor. _What's she doing here,_ he said to himself. He sped to her car and noticed her bag on the passenger seat. Her phone was out and he read the text showing.

**Project Ares re-opened. Experiment to start tonight.**

_Of course, Lois was investigating Lex, and Metro Pharmaceuticals, and Project Ares. Of course._ He slammed his fist down on the hood of her car causing a gigantic dent. _Where is she?_

"Lois!" he shouted one more time then stopped. His heavy breathing subsided as he began to focus his hearing. The soft swishing beat which had been with him since his dance with Lois in the barn earlier this evening came to the front of his mind. As he tried to pinpoint it he found it harder and harder. It was fading.

"No!" he screamed and leapt into the air, searching frantically. The heartbeat sounded more and more distant. Clark turned on his x-ray vision hoping to see through any obstacle which would otherwise obstruct his view. The beat jumped, and faded, and missed a beat altogether, then faded, then stopped.

Just at that point he caught sight of something bobbing at the surface of the water, rushing down the new river created by the bursting of the dam.

"Lois!" he whispered and shot down to her instantly. Placing her on the banks of the river he recalled his CPR technique and began to give her the kiss of life. Touching his lips to hers he prayed silently.

_Come back to me, please come back to me. _

After, thankfully, only a few seconds, she began to cough. He held her up while she coughed out water. When she stopped she turned and looked up at him. She reached out her hand and touched him on the cheek. She was smiling up at him. Clark felt the warmth come back into his heart. The shattered piece he had left in the fortress was whole one more and it was warm and joyful. Lois was in his arms and she was alive. She loved him.

"Superman," she whispered and closed her eyes. Then he realised that it wasn't Clark she was looking at, but Superman. He steeled his face and stood up with her in his arms then flew her to the hospital to be checked over.

* * *

><p>Lex groaned as he opened his eyes. His whole body felt raw and aching. <em>What's going on?<em> He staggered to his feet and turned around. _Reeves Dam, what am I doing here?_ He turned round and round in confusion. _How did I get here from the arctic?_ Then he felt the shuddering beneath him. Off to his left was a missing portion of bridge, water cascading out of it. He stumbled as the ground buckled. Turning and heading for the edge of the bridge he made it only one step before the whole area crumbled and he was swept away.

Fighting desperately against the flow of water he kicked to keep himself afloat, hoping to ride the tide until it calmed enough to head for the bank. He was suddenly swiped from behind by a large piece of debris and it sent him under the water. He was unable to take a breath in time and he found himself struggling.

Just as he began to truly panic he became aware of a glow ahead of him. The water was lit up like an undersea mystical kingdom and there, in the centre of the glow, was the enchantress to whom the kingdom belonged. Lex stared in wonder and shock forgetting his predicament for a moment.

Within the blink of an eye he found himself on land. Rolling onto his side and coughing profusely he searched for his rescuer only to find it too dark.

He stood up and tried to shake as much water off his body as possible. As he did so he realised that water was streaming down his face ... from what? He reached up his hand and his eyes widened in shock when he felt the full head of hair in his grip.

_What has been happening to me?_

* * *

><p>Clark rushed into the hospital reception but at normal pace.<p>

"Lois Lane, where is she?" he asked the receptionist. "She was just brought in by Superman."

The lady behind the desk looked up at him, dazed. "Wow, that was fast. He said you'd be coming to see her. She's been taken to x-ray."

"X-ray?" Clark spoke sharply. He knew there was nothing really wrong as he'd x-rayed her bones himself.

"Just a precaution, sir. Why don't you wait down there?" She indicated a direction and he slowly walked to the chairs.

Over the next 30 minutes he alternately sat and stood, pacing back and forth. Guilt was driving him mad.

_Lois almost died because of me; because I wouldn't train. This is all because I wouldn't stay at the fortress. My life is too dangerous. How can I put her in this kind of danger?_

As he mused over these thoughts he felt a gentle tugging. I wasn't physical ... more mental. The more he ignored it the more it increased until he had to stay sat down so as not to collapse with pain. Eventually the mental pull coalesced into a voice.

"Son, you must return." This was accompanied by an overwhelming pull. Clark found himself standing and heading to the door but was interrupted by someone calling his name.

"Clark!" It was Lois.

He turned away from the door and looked at her. The tugging kept him shuffling backwards to the doorway but Lois, thankfully, didn't notice the minute movement.

"Clark, you're here!" she shouted and ran towards him. She leapt into his embrace and wrapped her arms round his neck and that's when the contact broke. Clark felt his legs shake a little at the sudden impact but he smiled and enclosed her in a giant hug.

"Lois, you're alright!" he whispered into her hair.

"Sure am," she said pulling back and dropping to the floor. She looked into his eyes, "thanks to Superman." She stared at him intensely and he felt nervous. His concern was relieved when she smiled and drew his head down for a sweet kiss. Stepping back out of his arms she took hold of one hand and started for the door. "I've been released, no problems. Let's go home."

Clark looked down at their linked fingers and grinned as they walked outside. _Lois and Clark. Together._ It felt great.

"So, Smallville, where's your car?" Lois asked and Clark's heart skipped a beat.

"Erm," he started. She stopped and turned to look at him. It seemed she was searching for something in his face again.

"Ok, we'll take a cab to my place," she said without question.

When she let go of his hand to climb into the taxi Clark felt the tugging return. "Kal-El, you must return." He slid in the back seat next to her and she took hold of his hand again, silencing the voice.

Clark stared out of the window on the journey to Lois's apartment. He absent-mindedly rubbed his thumb over her fingers. _I promised Jor-El I would return. But Lois needs me. There's a connection ... so strong that it's overpowering the call. _ He turned back to look at her. She was looking out of the opposite window_. I can't leave her. I love her too much. I need her. She brightens up my day with her smile, she even brightens it with her sarcastic barbs._

He lifted her hand to his mouth and tenderly kissed her fingers. She turned and smiled at him.

* * *

><p>Lois stopped outside the door to her apartment and extricated her fingers from Clark's steel grip. He hadn't let their contact drop since the hospital. She smiled to herself. Holding out the spare key she had borrowed from the night porter's office she unlocked the door and turned back to Clark. He was leant against the corridor wall and looked to be breathing heavily. She frowned. <em>What's the matter?<em>

Recognising that this was the point where she had rejected him a few weeks ago she reached out a hand and took hold of his again to reassure him.

"Why don't you come in Clark?" she said softly. He seemed to relax the moment they touched and he followed her inside. Once she closed the door behind them she turned to him. "What is it Clark? You seem nervous," she asked.

He visibly jumped at her statement. "No, everything's fine. I was just worried about you." He lifted a hand to her cheek. "Terribly worried."

"Are you sure. Because I wondered if it was to do with ..." she gave a little nod of her head, "what happened earlier ... in the barn ... you know, when you ... had to leave"

He turned away, but continued to hold her hand. "In the barn? When I ... um ..."

"It's ok Clark," she scooted round to be in front of him again, "If anyone understands deadlines and urgent ... things ... it's me." She smiled up at him. "I just wish you knew how much I truly DO understand."

Clark squinted his eyes almost imperceptibly. When he opened his mouth to speak her heart started beating wildly. Stupidly she let her nervousness get in control and she spoke rather than let him continue.

"So! You want a coffee?" He nodded then stepped backwards.

"Sure."

Lois stepped away but found that she was still entangled in Clark's fingers. "Uh, Smallville. You can let go now. I'm not going anywhere. I promise."

She watched him swallow then nod his head once more. _Gosh, he's nervous about something. How can I reassure him?_ Before stepping further away she lifted onto her tiptoes and brushed across his mouth with her lips. Clark released her fingers and she immediately felt his hands in her hair. He took control of the kiss and deepened it. She felt his tongue tease at her lips and she sighed. This was what she should have let him do weeks ago. This was what she had dreamt that he had done. She brought her hands up to his neck and opened her mouth allowing him more access. As the heat grew she found herself loosing understanding of the world around. Her whole world became Clark; his touch, his taste, his hands; they had moved from her hair and were now at her waist drawing her close to his body.

Drawing back from his mouth she looked up at him dreamily. "I guess I should get you that coffee." She stepped out of his embrace and tousled a lock of hair nervously before heading for the kitchen. She heard a startled breath as she walked away. Clark muttered something which she couldn't understand then he shouted.

"Lois!" she stopped and turned.

"Yes?" She watched as he paced towards her. His chest heaved as he breathed. He paused then looked down at his shoes. "What is it?" she asked. He looked back up at her and swivelled away, pacing off again. Suddenly he stopped and she noticed a change in his posture. He stood more upright. He took a deep breath. He turned to face her.

"All my life I've been normal, human and that was fine with me. I tried to stand out with my writing. I tried to make a difference in the world. But something changed a few months ago. I met you and I wanted to be special. I wanted you to notice me. But how could you ever notice me when there was a new Superhero in town. One who seemed to be your personal hero. I found it so ironic that Superman was my competition, yet here you are ... with me ... Clark. And I want you to stay with me. I can't bear to lose you and I want you to know me completely so I need to tell you the truth." He paused and took a breath. Lois felt her heart beating in anticipation as she watched Clark turn away. _Is he going to tell me?_

"I said it was ironic that Superman was my competition because ... it's me." He turned back and took of his glasses. "I'm Superman."

* * *

><p><em>There ... what you've all been waiting for. Was it good? But we are not done yet.<br>_


	32. Chapter 32

_Here comes Lois's reaction to the reveal. And watch out for the ending...  
><em>

**Chapter 32:**

Clark waited with baited breath. The two seconds it took Lois to react were the longest in his entire life. He'd wrestled with the decision to tell her throughout the cab journey, changing his mind from one moment to the next. It had seemed so clear back in the barn a few hours ago. He'd known it was right to tell her the moment he'd made the decision. But that was before Reeves Dam; before the fortress and his bargain with Jor-El. He meant to go back to the fortress, he truly did. But leaving Lois's side was so hard, especially when she was hurt. And now that her touch was interfering with Jor-El's call he couldn't bear to say goodbye. Anyway, if he wanted to be able to come back to civilisation after seven years he needed to leave legitimately rather than just disappear. He needed to hand in a resignation or a request for 'time off' at work. He needed to let his family and friends know why he would be missing for so long. He needed to know that Lois would understand and that she would wait for him. Which is one reason why he finally decided to tell her ... and now he was waiting.

A smile appeared on her face instantly and lit up her eyes. She ran to him and leapt into his arms at such a speed that he toppled backwards. Thankfully the couch was behind and he ended up sinking into the soft cushions; Lois entangled with him. He looked up into her eyes and she lowered her head giving him the sweetest, most loving kiss he'd ever experienced. He brought his hand up into her hair and gripped tightly; never wanting to let go. He immediately began assaulting her mouth with his own, tasting every sweet molecule.

Coming up for breath after a few minutes Clark noticed a shadow cast over Lois's eyes.

"We should probably talk about this, Clark." He nodded. "I mean, what does it mean ... for us? How do we go forward from here?" She pushed herself up and sat next to him. He sat up himself and turned to look at her.

"Whatever you want Lois. This is probably a huge shock for you." He looked deep into her eyes and saw no flicker of agreement at his statement. "This isn't a shock," Clark realised. When Lois didn't speak again, just flicked her eyes away for a second he knew he was right. "You ..."

She held up her finger and pushed it to his lips. Looking at him very seriously she let a small smile come to her lips. "You need to be more careful with the bullets you stop."

"Bullets?" he frowned. She reached down and into her coat pocket, drawing out a misshapen piece of metal.

"I found this in the alleyway where you saved me. It was the first day we were partners. I recognised the distortion, it matches the other bullet that Superman ... you ... stopped. That, plus a few other crazy-ass coincidences, helped me to figure it out."

Clark, feeling a little embarrassed, looked away and asked, nervously. "How long?"

"About four weeks." She spoke quietly. "It was soon after my Dad's heart attack."

"But that means you knew on our date?" Clark looked at her, surprised. "I thought ..."

"You thought I shut you out because I wanted Superman. I know you thought that. And you were right, but not in the way you think. I ... I worried that it would be too complicated."

"So what made you change your mind?"

"I can't help but love you." She spoke from her heart and Clark was overwhelmed with emotion. He leaned in to kiss her and began unbuttoning her coat. She never let their lips part while she shrugged out of the red, woollen jacket. When her arms were free she brought them up to his neck and deepened the kiss. He reached out with his hands to grasp her arms and then he remembered her blouse. Pulling back from her he dropped his gaze to her blouse and recalled the horror of his actions earlier this evening. It was hard to believe it was only a few hours ago.

"It's ok Clark." She put her hands on either side of his head and made him look her in the eyes.

"Lois," he took a deep breath, "there is an explanation for my actions earlier. There are things you need to know about me."

"I know you are an alien, you told me in the Superman interview. It doesn't change how I feel."

He smiled in relief. "There's more." He knew she would need to understand about Kryptonite but it was also time to tell her about the fortress and his bargain with his father. She cut him off before he could start to explain.

"Clark," she took her hands off his face and moved them to the two buttons on her blouse. Unbuttoning them as she looked at him he felt his breath catch. "It can wait."

* * *

><p>He woke to absolute blackness. <em>What's going on? Where am I?<em>

He felt something in his arm but as it was pitch black he didn't know what it was. Feeling around he found what seemed to be a needle. He tugged on it, gently, and it slid out. _Good job I'm a Paramedic or I don't think I would have been able to cope with that otherwise._

Using his fingers to investigate further he found that the needle was attached to a line. In the dark he tracked the line back to a hole in the wall. Slamming his palm against the wall in frustration he realised it was metal; cool metal. He felt along until he came to a corner and then continued round. After less than a minute he had made it round four turns meaning he was back at the start.

_I'm in a cell. A dark, metal, holding cell. Why? Is this to do with the blackouts I've been having? _He gulped. _ I know I suspected that I was doing some ... bad ... things but ... No, this isn't fair._

He started pounding on the wall and shouting. "Help, anyone out there? Help. Can you hear me?"

He continued pounding and felt a rage and frustration start to build. "Help."

* * *

><p>Laying in Lois's bed with her asleep in his arms Clark thought he had never been happier. It was so hard to say the words he knew must come.<p>

"I have to leave." He spoke softly, tentatively; wondering what her response would be.

"Leave?" She propped herself up on an elbow to look at him. He turned his head to face her.

"I made a bargain with my father that I would train with him for seven years. I have to return to him soon." He lifted a hand to Lois's cheek and felt his heart breaking again. He frowned in frustration. "I should tell you more about where I come from."

"Krypton?" asked Lois.

"Yes." Clark turned away and climbed out of the bed, striding over to the window. He stood there watching the dark sky begin to lighten with the morning sun. "I gave the impression in my interview that I had just got here but that's not true. My parents sent me here as a baby. Krypton exploded and they saved me by sending me here. My human parents found me and raised me as theirs. I only recently found out the truth of my heritage ... when my powers suddenly developed. I also discovered that the meteor rocks which litter the landscape in my home town are pieces of that destroyed planet." He turned and looked back at Lois. She was sat in the centre of the bed, listening intently.

He took a deep breath and began again. "Green Kryptonite weakens me, terribly. Blue Kryptonite makes me human and takes away my powers. And Red Kryptonite ..." he turned away again. "Well you saw the effects of that last night."

He heard the bed springs moving as Lois climbed off. "That was Red Kryptonite?" She paused. "The ring you were wearing?"

He nodded. "It makes me lose my inhibitions. Not in the way alcohol would. I have no desire to hold back on my ... desires ... wants. I just do what I want; take what I want." He felt a touch on his back and he turned to find Lois right behind. "Can you forgive me?"

"Of course I can," she replied and lifted up on her tiptoes to kiss him. He wrapped his arms around her and felt a return of the desire that had overwhelmed them both numerous times in the night. He had to fight to get in control but he managed it and pulled away from her.

"After the dance last night I was called to Reeves Dam to help put a stop to a dangerous experiment that Lex was involved in. Before arriving there our surveillance showed some worrying data so I went to visit my father." Lois stepped back and frowned.

"Father, how ..."

"He exists as an AI consciousness in a piece of Krypton created at the North Pole."

Lois shook her head. "Whoa. Hold it there buster. This is getting seriously Science Fiction now."

"And it wasn't before?" Clark asked incredulously.

"Hmm," she chuckled. "I guess so."

"Anyway, he revealed to me that Lex was possessed by a Kryptonian criminal named General Zod but the price for helping me to defeat him was to train with him, in the fortress, for seven years. He wants me to train to become a better hero, to embrace my destiny as the protector of the Earth."

"But you are already a hero. You already protect us all," she shook her head, unable to understand.

"That's what I've already told him but he won't listen." Clark shouted a little in frustration. "Anyway, I made a bargain and now I have to leave. I'm going to hand in my notice at work and quickly visit some family and friends, but then ..." He paused. A hitch in his voice stopped him from speaking for a moment. "Then, you won't see me again."

Clark watched as silent tears spilled from Lois's eyes and ran down her cheeks. "This is why," she sobbed. "This is why I shut you out. Why I tried to stay a friend. Why I resisted for so long." She turned away. "I knew you would break my heart."

Clark sped to be standing in front of her again. "I never wanted to. Lois, I will be thinking of you every second I'm gone. Will you wait for me?" She raised her head to look at him. "I know I shouldn't ask that of you and you can say no but I want you to know how I feel, how much I love you."

She nodded imperceptibly. Clark wondered if that was her answer or not. "If you are willing to wait for me then I have another question to ask." Knowing he had to do this right, there was only one chance to capture her heart and hold onto it for seven years without contact, he fell to one knee.

"Lois Lane, will you marry me?"

* * *

><p><em>Woo Hooo! Come back tomorrow for more.<br>_


	33. Chapter 33

_And the answer is ...  
><em>

**Chapter 33:**

"Lois Lane, will you marry me?" Lois looked down at the man on bended knee in her bedroom. _Oh ... oh ... oh!_ Her mind raced; so many conflicting thoughts. _It's too soon. It's just perfect after such a magical night. I'm not the marrying type. He's so perfect for me. _

She saw the expectation on his face. He was waiting for an answer. Whether it was to the marriage question or just that she would wait seven years for him she needed to give him an answer. In the end just one thought kept repeating. _I love him._

"Yes!" she smiled and he stood and enfolded her in his strong arms. His lips met hers and he sealed the deal with a burning kiss. He imprinted himself on her very soul. She could no more forget him in the next seven lonely years than she could forget her own name. As the sun rose behind her the dawn light brightened her bedroom. She looked into Clark's eyes and smiled. He returned the smile and she saw the love in his eyes as the light touched his face. Suddenly the emotion was gone and there was a strain on his face. He looked down and broke eye contact. She reached out a hand.

"Clark?"

"No!" he whispered, then grunted in pain. He had hold of her upper arms and he gripped tight. Lois could feel his fingers. He seemed to lose his balance and dropped to the floor a little. He managed to catch himself quickly and steady his stance by keeping hold.

"Clark? What is it?" she asked. When he brought his face up to look at her she saw absolute shock in his eyes.

"No!" he shouted this time. Lois watched as Clark seemed to stare at the wall, then he ran off a few paces. Finally he looked down at the floor in absolute concentration. "He took them away." His voice was a whisper.

"What?" Lois felt confused. You were not supposed to feel this way just after getting engaged. There should be hugs and kisses and ... but not this strange, worrying behaviour.

Clark looked up and strode to her quickly. He took hold of her upper arms again. "He took my powers. Jor-El took them away as punishment for not returning to him."

"But you were going to return, you just told me. That's why you proposed." She argued his case for him, not that his father could hear.

"I know, but he's taken them anyway."

"Can he do that?" Lois found her voice squeaking a little in surprise.

"Apparently."

"Wait, wait, wait a minute. Jor-El. That's your father's name?"

"Yes, didn't I mention that before?"

"No. It sounds familiar." Lois racked her brain. _Something. Months ago. A library, no a mansion._ "El. El. Kal-El."

"That's my Kryptonian name. How do you know that name?" Clark asked in shock.

* * *

><p>Clark sat at Lois's kitchen table; strong, hot coffee in his hands. Lois held out a little recording machine and pushed play.<p>

_I assume you know about my studies of marine biology. I guess that's as good a place to start as any. I was hired by LuthorCorp as part of an obscure project over ...  
>Miss Mercer. Are you alright?<br>It was a project ... argh.  
>Shall I get someone, I can call for your assistant?<br>Blank noise  
>Drawers opening<br>Miss Mercer? ... Tess?  
>You have been with Kal-El recently. Tell me where he is. I must get these crystals to him.<br>Hold on there. What's going on here?  
>These crystals belongs to Kal-El. I must find him. It is his destiny.<br>Now look here, I don't know anyone called Kal-El and I don't appreciate this Twilight Zone twist to the__ interview. If you don't want to talk to me then why did you let me in?  
>Blank noise<br>Look, I'll go and find someone._

At the sound of Tess Mercer's voice saying his Kryptonian name Clark looked up in shock.

"This is from an interview I had with Tess Mercer soon after she was appointed CEO of LuthorCorp. I thought it rather strange at the time but never looked into it."

Clark wasn't sure what to say. His memory took him back to the meeting he had with Tess Mercer in an alleyway. She had passed the stones onto him and called him Kal-El. He had also thought it strange but never pursued the matter. In fact, it all fell into place - how she would have the stones - once he knew that it had started with Lex visiting the Arctic. She had then found them when looking for the missing CEO.

"What are the crystals she talks about? If they belong to you shouldn't we go and get them from her?"

"Er. I already did," he replied and took a drink. "Well, actually, she found me and gave them to me."

"She knows?" Lois shouted and looked shocked and terrified at the same time.

"No. She was under the influence of the stones at the time and I was Superman." They both sat in silence for a while. Clark considered his options. _Without my powers I don't have to go and train, I don't need to leave Lois._ He looked up and took in her beauty. Even in bunny pyjamas and slippers she was stunning. The thought of not leaving set off visions of time he could spend with Lois. Time he could feel slipping away when he heard the high-pitched peal of a siren pass by in the street below. He saw Lois turn to look out the window, as if to follow the sound.

"The stones are what created the Fortress," he told her. "I told you that it was at the North Pole, but there is a way to get there ... from Smallville." She nodded. He knew that she had already figured out what he was going to say. "I need to go now, Lois." She nodded again. "If I don't return ... if you don't hear from me in a few days ... will you make the necessary arrangements at The Planet?"

"Seven years. I know." She spoke quietly and subdued.

Suddenly Clark could contain his emotions no longer and he stood, shoving back his seat. He strode round to her and pulled her up into his arms and covered her mouth with his. When they finally parted both were breathing heavily.

"You need to go, Clark. I'll be waiting for you, whether it's seven hours or seven years."

Clark took Lois's hands in his. "Lois ..." he took a breath. "I know you've promised to wait but I'll understand if things have changed when I return. Seven years is a long time. And we have only known each other a few months." She smiled at him.

"Thank you Clark. You are right. Things might change and I'm sorry if they do. But ... I don't think they will change."

"I love you, Lois," he said one last time then dropped a kiss to her nose and strode off.

She called after him and he stopped at the open door. "I love you, Clark."

* * *

><p>Clark stood in the caves, key in hand. <em>This better work. I need to convince my father that I meant to return. I didn't realise he meant immediately. I presumed I could put everything correctly in order. I hope he believes me.<em>

He stepped forwards and held out the octagonal disk. _Please work. _He was engulfed in a bright light and when it faded he breathed a sigh of relief. _The Fortress. First hurdle passed._

He stepped forward, heading for the main console.

"Jor-El." He shouted out to the disembodied voice hoping for an immediate reply. "Jor-El, I came back."

"Kal-El. You did not keep up your end of our bargain." The phrase from his head while still at Lois's apartment was now spoken aloud.

"I have kept the bargain. I'm here now."

"Only because I took away your powers."

"No." He turned around and shouted louder. "No! I was going to return. I just needed to leave my human life in order before disappearing. You didn't give me enough time."

"You had until the sun rose. You failed."

"But you never told me that. You never said there was a time limit." He paused and waited for another reply. "Jor-El?" He waited again. "Father?" he tried.

"Son, I believe you. Welcome home."

* * *

><p>Davis banged and banged on the walls around him. "Help. Can anyone hear me?" His voice became weaker and quieter. The desperation was gone, replaced by exhaustion. He slid to the floor and gave a last, hopeless bang on the wall then faded into unconsciousness.<p>

Hours later IT woke. Darkness surrounded it. There was silence. No sound. It listened carefully eventually picking up the sound of its own breathing, its own heartbeat. Standing to its feet it felt around and encountered the steel walls. When it became clear that it was imprisoned a rage began to grow in its belly. The rage grew until it escaped its mouth in a large scream and it brought its fist against the wall.

It felt good; to let out its rage. So it continued to strike the wall.

**Bang, bang, bang, bang. **

After a while it heard the metal tearing and it stopped to laugh. Turning back to the wall it continued to strike its bony fist into the metal.

**Bang, bang, bang, bang. **

* * *

><p><em>So, who was expecting that? This is what I hinted at in chapters past ... starting with the mention of Clark investigating a serial killer.<em>

_Don't forget to review.  
><em>


	34. Chapter 34

_This chapter is a bit early as I'm not home tonight to post...  
><em>

**Chapter 34:**

Clark was surrounded by light. Information streamed at him exceedingly fast, but he could process it without problem.

_Jor-El must have returned my super-speed._ He tentatively tried to lift off the floor but was disappointed. _I guess only super-speed is needed to train. But ... I could still make it back to Metropolis in seconds._

"Son, you are distracted," came the emotionless voice.

"I'm sorry, father. My mind keeps returning to ... home." Clark paused before substituting the word home.

"This is your home, Kal-El." Clark sighed in disappointment and acceptance. "You must purge your mind of these emotions and attachments. You are Kryptonian. These human emotions will only encumber you."

"I have lived as a human for over twenty years, father. Emotions are a part of me. They make me who I am. They are what made me care enough to put on the suit. To become Superman."

"As Earth's protector you cannot afford to make mistakes and emotions are unstable. You must distance yourself so that you can make clear decisions."

x

_Clark found himself in a burning building. He could hear the flames, feel the heat, taste the ash. He coughed and turned round and round. _**How did I get here? ** **Why am I here?**_ He tried to draw in a breath to blow out the fire but ended up bent over with a wracking cough. _**Where are my powers?**_ A faint cry came to him and he made his way down the corridor. Smoke filled the air but he pressed on looking for the source of the distressed voice. The crackling flames invaded his concentration but he eventually honed in on the sound; a small girl hiding under her bed. Clark pulled her out and jumped her into his arms. As he made his way down the steps he heard them creaking. He found it more and more difficult to keep from coughing and taking in too much smoke. As he passed a door way on the way down he noticed a number. _**This must be an apartment building and I'm on the fifteenth floor.**_ Gotta keep going. As he descended he became aware of more shouts. He stood, conflicted, at the corner of a corridor and the stairs. _ **Do I go down with this little girl? Do I look for these people?**_He turned backwards and forwards, his emotions warring within him until an especially clear cry came to him. "Clark. Help me Clark." It was Lois. He shouted out to her. "Lois!" Running in the direction of the sound, still carrying the young child he searched desperately. _ **No! Where is she? Why is she here in this strange apartment building? **_As he searched the smoke became thicker and the flames began to scorch his clothes. He coughed uncontrollably and dropped to his knees. The girl tumbled from his arms and rolled away, unconscious. Clark blinked trying to clear his vision but everything went black as he felt the building suddenly collapse._

x

"What? ... What was that?" Clark exclaimed.

"That was a test. You made decisions based on your emotions and everyone lost their lives, you included."

"But ..."

x

_Clark was in mid-air. Two planes were dropping, they must have crashed. Lois was on one, but which one. _ **I have to save them both.**

x**  
><strong>

_Clark was in the fortress; old and tired. The world needed him, but he didn't care. The world was under attack by aliens but Lois was gone, he was alone. He didn't care._

x_  
><em>

_Clark was staring at a strange, manic, shackled man. He had the cure. Lois would not die. But he had to kill this laughing man to get the cure._

x_  
><em>

_Clark was rolling stones down a hill to block an oncoming wall of water. He heard distant coughing and recognised it. "Lois!"_

x_  
><em>

_Clark was ..._

x_  
><em>

"Stop, please just stop, Jor-El," Clark pleaded with his father.

"You must learn to put away your emotions or you will struggle with the decisions you have to make; decisions which could affect thousands of lives."

_Thousands of lives. Yes. And in every one Lois was there ... with me._ Clark smiled. _Jor-El doesn't realise that he has just restored my confidence, my hope. I know my true destiny and I know who it is with._

"I will learn to control my emotions, Jor-El but I cannot abandon them completely."

"I hope, my son, that you will begin to think differently as we continue your training."

Clark found himself back in the beam of light with the Kryptonian symbols flying around. After what seemed like hours the stream was cut off abruptly.

"My son. There is an intruder. You must deal with her."

* * *

><p>Lois knocked on the door to Chloe's apartment. <em>What do I say to her? What can I tell her?<em> She sighed. _This could be an impossible conversation, but I need someone to talk to._

The door opened and Lois saw the surprise on her cousin's face. "Lois! Hey, come in." The invitation was accompanied by a large, genuine smile.

"Thanks." She breezed in as if she hadn't a care in the world and dropped herself down on the couch. "So, how's Mr Queen doing?" she asked with a grin.

"Uh, Lois. It's not what you think," replied Chloe but Lois was sure there was a pink tinge to Chloe's cheeks.

"Sure. I'll buy that." She paused dramatically. "**Not**. But I won't push you on this. You can confess when you're ready."

Lois sat quietly while Chloe went off to make a drink. She held her handbag and kept twisting the strap round and round. This was going to be hard. When Chloe came back and handed her a much needed hot coffee she decided to start off as innocently as possible.

"So. How did you enjoy the reunion dance?" _Gosh was it only last night. How much has happened to me since then._

"It was fine. I did spend most of my time there in damage control though. And then I had to leave early."

"Oh. Sounds interesting."

"Not really. A friend recently back in town had a gigantic revelation or two and it devastated her."

"And that's why you left early?" Lois, for some reason, was intrigued.

"Nope. Ollie called with an emergency." Chloe suddenly stopped and gulped then turned away.

"Emergency!" Lois repeated. "With the, er, computer work you claim you are doing for him?"

"Now let's get this straight." Chloe whirled back round. "There is nothing going on between me and Oliver Queen. I am most definitely doing computer work for him ... and _nothing_ else."

"Ok, ok!" Lois held up her hands in defeat. "I think I believe you. Let's change the subject then." She took a drink of her coffee. "What happened with this friend then?"

"She's had strong feelings for this other friend for many years. She caught him making out with someone else at the dance last night." Lois could hear a wary tone in Chloe's voice. _Making out at the dance. She can't mean ..._

"Who?" she asked in a false bright tone.

Chloe turned slightly. "Look. I don't know what's going on between you and Clark. Especially after you said you were in love with ... Superman." Chloe glanced down and seemed to be waiting. Lois really didn't know what to say so she stayed silent. Chloe took a deep breath. "Her name is Lana. She's been in love with Clark since High School but he never saw her that way. She came across him with someone last night." Chloe looked back up at Lois. "I'm sorry. I know you and he were getting close."

Lois stood and walked away a few steps. She dare not turn round when she spoke. "Um. It was me." She knew her voice was wavering.

"What? But ... I didn't even know you were there." Chloe stood and walked round to face her. "What happened?"

"He ..." Lois flicked her eyes back and forth. "I've been trying to be his friend. Trying to deny the ... connection. But he kissed me and I realised."

"Realised what, Lois?" Chloe asked.

"I love him. We are meant to be together." She smiled. Chloe frowned at her.

"Then why do you sound sad?" Chloe stepped backwards and opened her mouth in realisation. "Oh. This is because of Superman. Lois, can't you see how great Clark is. You just said you belong together so why are you clinging to this superhero fantasy?"

Lois frowned back at Chloe. _She really doesn't know._ Her heart sank. _I have no-one I can talk to._

"It's not what you think Chloe. I'm not clinging on to anything. There are just ... circumstances ... you don't know about. I love Clark. I'm **with** Clark ... but I'm sad. Can't we leave it at that?"

Chloe coughed. "Circumstances?" Her voice squeaked. "Do you mean ...?"

They both stared at each other for seconds which stretched into eternity. Lois searched Chloe's face for the truth, suspecting her assessment of a second ago was wrong. _Is Chloe trying to decide what I know?_

"I don't know. What do **you** mean?" Lois asked tentatively.

"About ... er ... nothing." Chloe evaded.

The tension became almost solid. It was difficult to breathe the air was so thick. Lois decided she had to say something; to trust her cousin – Clark's best friend. If she didn't already know then surely it was safe for her to find out.

"Chloe." Lois turned away. "Clark told me everything. He's had to leave. I don't know how long he'll be gone but he asked me to wait for him." She turned back to face her cousin. The stunned look she was greeted with almost made her burst out laughing but the butterfly nerves in her stomach kept her on edge. "I told him yes. We're ... um." She paused and gave a slight smile. "We're engaged."

* * *

><p>The monster clawed its way up though rock, dirt and rubble. Every handful of mud pushed to the side was a step closer to freedom. It growled in satisfaction. Freedom was not far off. And then it could find things; things to crush; things to destroy. It roared again, in anticipation.<p>

Sending a punch up through the soil once more it was met with less resistance. A chuckle escaped its grey lips and it doubled its efforts.

After what seemed like very little time the monster punched through to the surface and began climbing out. Standing out in the sun it surveyed the area around. A small wooded area was off to its left. A large empty lake was to the right and there looked to be much devastation all around. It smiled. That was good.

Looking off into the distance it saw something shining. Its interest peaked it set of at a lumbering pace.

* * *

><p><em>Guess who's free and on the rampage?<br>_

_Don't forget to review.  
><em>


	35. Chapter 35

_Here comes Doomsday ... and Clark is not available!  
><em>

**Chapter 35:**

"My son. There is an intruder. You must deal with her."

Clark found that his senses were immediately assaulted with new information. The training light had disappeared only to be replaced by real world information. _It's all back,_ he thought. Focussing his hearing he picked up on the sound of movement and quiet muttering.

"Krypton?" came the confused sound of a young woman. He stared around and through the crystals till he noticed a young lady dressed in a skimpy blue top and shorts. She had long, flowing blonde hair and long, tall red boots. Something about the outfit looked ... familiar. He sped to intercept her.

Coming to a sudden stop in her direct path she staggered backwards and then looked up into his face. Her eyes widened and then she glanced up and down, taking in his attire. "Jor-El?" she said, confused.

"Who are you?" Clark asked, not responding to the name. _How does she know that name and why would she think that I was Jor-El? Why didn't she call me Superman?_

"You," she stuttered. "You're not Jor-El, but you look like him. And you wear the crest of El."

Clark stepped back. "What do you know of the crest of El?" He narrowed his eyes a little.

She raised her arm and held out her wrist. He looked closer and noticed a metal bracelet. Inscribed centrally was the familiar 'S' shield.

"Who are you?" he asked again, this time with an incredibly confused tone. "Why are you here?"

"I heard the Kryptonian signal. I don't know how. I don't know what it means. I was just drawn here." She stepped around him and looked up. "How is this here? A piece of Krypton ... on Earth?" She turned back to look at him.

"What do you know of Krypton?" Clark asked warily.

"It's my home. I need to go back once I have found Kal-El." She turned to wander off again, obviously stunned to find a part of Krypton here. She knew she was on Earth, but how did she get here?

"Kal-El?" questioned Clark. She nodded. "I'm Kal-El."

"Don't be ridiculous. Kal-El is a chubby little baby who laughs when you tickle his feet."

"You know ... er knew me ... on Krypton?"

"Wait," she paused and scanned him up and down again. "You really are Kal-El. How is that possible?"

"I really am Kal-El. Who are you?"

"I'm Kara Zor-El. My father is Jor-El's brother."

Clark stepped back, stunned. "Cousin, your my ... cousin."

"I guess so." She looked at him again. "How ... how is this possible? I left Krypton only minutes after your ship. I should have arrived here soon after you."

"I'm not sure. Maybe we should ask Jor-El."

"He's here? Is Aunt Lara with him?" Kara's voice became excited and her smile lit up her face. It changed her whole look.

Clark studied her carefully. _If she left Krypton only minutes after me and expected to find me still a baby then she might not know what happened to Krypton. She's going to be devastated._

* * *

><p>Oliver Queen was sat in his private room; the one behind the hidden panel. He tinkered away with the pulley system on his bow, tightening a screw here, loosening one there. He squeezed a blob of oil onto the mechanism and pulled it back, testing the resistance.<p>

"Nice. Now I just need a reason to use it." He glanced up at the monitors all around. They were displaying real-time images from around the city; zoomed in surveillance from his satellites. It was a slow day. "And that's a good thing, Ollie," he told himself. "The whole point of this is to make the world a safer place."

He stood up and strolled around. He had itchy feet. It felt like he should be doing something. It felt too quiet. He walked up to one monitor and fiddled around with the settings. Zooming out a little he began to see the surrounding countryside. Metropolis became just a clutter of dark buildings. A sense of impending doom came over him as he reached to the left and turned up the volume on the police frequency. _Why do I feel so dreadfully nervous? Everything is quiet._ He looked back to the monitor. _Too quiet._

* * *

><p>"No!" Kara's brow was crinkled. "No! That's not possible." She turned to look at Clark and he saw the intense pain in her eyes. "Krypton can't be gone."<p>

"I'm sorry Kara," Clark spoke softly. "It's true. You and I are the only survivors, and it seems that you were stuck in hypersleep for twenty years."

She turned away but not before Clark saw a tear fall, her eyes wide in shock, her mouth open but no sound coming out. "Father, Mother, Aunt Lara ... even Jor-El. They're all gone." Clark reached out a hand and placed it on her shoulder, comfortingly. She turned back round. "I'd always heard of a Doomsday scenario but I never thought they'd actually do it." She shook her head. "How could we let this happen? Krypton was supposed to be enlightened." Clark watched Kara turn back to the crystal console. She shouted out into the air, just as he would do when addressing his father. "Jor-El. You knew didn't you? That's why you sent Kal-El here. My father thought you were mad which is why he sent me to bring him back." Her voice quieted. "You knew," she sobbed and then dropped to her knees.

* * *

><p>Ollie turned suddenly when the police scanner burst to life.<p>

"All units in the area of Route 5 attend accident scene. All units. Explosion at Tanner Farm. Multiple casualties reported. Be on alert. A survivor reported giant, grey, bony monster as present. Repeat. Giant, grey, bony monster in the vicinity. Presume dangerous."

Ollie rushed up to his monitors and tried to find the location with his satellite. What he saw chilled him to the bone. The farmhouse mentioned in the report had been splintered into a pile of wood. There was devastation all around. _Was the report correct? A monster did this?_ He tried to search with his computer but couldn't find sign of any monster. When he zoomed out, though, something became apparent. There was a trail of devastation ... ripped up vegetation, knocked down buildings, crushed cars ... and it was in a straight line heading for Metropolis.

* * *

><p>Chloe and Lois talked honestly and truthfully. The revelation that they were both privy to Clark's true identity made the conversation flow naturally. And Chloe was delighted at her cousin's engagement, although a little concerned at how quickly it had come about. Chloe had promised to stand by Lois over the next seven years as she tried to stay strong for Clark. Lois had hugged her tightly. There had been many tears. Now they had relaxed and were discussing mundane things.<p>

Chloe studied Lois as she gestured while making a joke. She's never seemed so happy, and so sad, at the same time. _It's just so weird._ She reached out to pick up her drink but turned when her phone rang. Smiling in apology to Lois she twisted to be able to grab it from the table.

"Hello."

"Watchtower needed pronto. How quick can you get here?" Chloe heard the urgency in Ollie's voice and was instantly on alert.

"Um," she turned to look at Lois, "I'm at home ... in Smallville. It's a two hour drive."

"Ok. That's not quick enough. Is Boy Scout around?"

"Um, no." She replied. "And he may not be contactable." Chloe looked into Lois's eyes feeling her questions in the air.

"Then I'll have to send Impulse for you."

"What's so urgent, Ollie?" Chloe nearly banged her own head on the table when she realised she'd just called him Ollie in front of Lois. Plus he'd been using codenames the whole conversation.

"Possible extra-terrestrial monster on the loose. We could really use the big guns."

"I really don't think that's possible. If you get Impulse to fetch me AND a guest I'll be able to explain why."

* * *

><p>Bart dropped Chloe off directly in front of Ollie then sped off again.<p>

"So, who's this mystery guest, Chloe, and are you sure it's safe?" he asked

"Yes, she's my cousin, and she already knows about Clark," Chloe replied.

"Well if you trust her ... and I guess you must," he turned away only to stop when a whoosh planted a pair of shapely legs in front of him.

"Whoa, legs," smiled Oliver and his gaze travelled upwards to be met by an unexpected face. "Lois Lane!"

"Mr Queen," she nodded at him, shaking. Steadying herself she turned to Chloe. "How do you get used to that?"

Chloe grinned. "That was my first time too."

"So you do know about Clark. I was right. That's why you got the Superman interview."

Lois turned to him and frowned. "No." She shook her head. "I didn't know then but Clark could hardly write an objective, un-biased article about himself and he knew me to be a truthful journalist."

"Huh!" Oliver gave a little laugh. "So when did you find out?"

"Officially ... from Clark ... last night when we, uh, got together." Oliver noticed a blush creeping up Lois's neck. _Go for it Clark,_ he thought. "But I actually had it figured out a few weeks ago."

Ollie heard the screen door behind open and turned to see Chloe heading into the surveillance room. Another whoosh deposited A.C next to him and then Bart was gone once more.

"What am I looking for Ollie?" asked Chloe.

"Godzilla apparently. Uh, a big, grey, bony monster. I found part of its trail of destruction but haven't been able to locate it."

"Wait, a monster. Hold on what is this?" Lois stepped around Oliver and looked up into the open room. "I get why Chloe would know about Superman but how do you?" she turned back and pointed at him.

"Superman and I ... well, we share a past time."

"Ollie, don't be coy," called out Chloe. He and Lois turned to look at her. She was tapping away on the array of computers. "Just tell her. It's gonna be difficult to deal with her constant questions, especially when more of the League start showing up." He stared at her and his mouth dropped open in surprise. "Oh, and I've found the monster."

* * *

><p>The Justice League launched its attack less than ten minutes later. The monster was on the outskirts of the city. It had levelled a few farms and buildings on its way over the countryside and was now looking at the skyline of the bustling Metropolis.<p>

Bart ran round in circles kicking up as much dust as possible. Cyborg landed hard metal punches on its jaw. Green Arrow fired taser darts. It didn't work. The miniature cyclone didn't sweep the monster off its feet. The punches didn't dent even one bony protrusion. The darts bounced of the leathery skin.

Watchtower directed a second attack. Green Arrow tried stronger arrows. Aquaman added water into the mix to create a muddy quagmire. Zatanna spoke binding spells. It didn't work. The arrows continued to shatter and drop. The mud was flung back through the air to AC. Zatanna found herself punched in the larynx and unable to speak.

Chloe tried to rally the troops for a third wave. Manhunter attempted a mental contact. Canary screamed inaudible wavelengths. Green Arrow threw in a gas canister. It didn't work. The Martian fell to the floor in mental agony and frustration. Canary's neck met the same fate as Zatanna's. Green Arrow turned and ran.

"He's finally noticed me on the rooftop," he shouted into his com, leaping from building to building. Ollie had been firing from the rooftop shadows but his cover was blown. "He just took out Canary and then turned and leapt. He's quite a jumper. Watchtower, we need Superman. He's after me. They're all down and now he's after me."

* * *

><p>Clark and Kara both stood in the beam of light. Information flew at them at an alarmingly fast rate. Science; logic; the Galaxy. Clark turned ever so slightly to look at the young girl next to him. She'd taken it remarkably well ... so far. Maybe this was the calm before the storm. Maybe the grief was still to come. Whatever, she was willing to train with him, to share in his destiny.<p>

Suddenly the scenario cut off. "Kal-El. Kara. You must leave immediately."

"Father?" Clark asked. "I don't understand."

"I have detected something disturbing. A doomsday monster is loose. This is most unexpected. You must travel to Metropolis immediately. The world is in danger. This monster has the capability to destroy everything."

Clark turned to Kara and saw the shock he felt mirrored in her eyes. His was probably ten times more potent, though. _Metropolis. Lois!_

* * *

><p><em>Big fights coming up. What did you think to all the reveals? Kara ... Lois and JLA ... etc<br>_

_Don't forget to review.  
><em>


	36. Chapter 36

_On with the action ...  
><em>

**Chapter 36:**

Lois was running; trying to find a cab ... even a car she could hijack. Anything. _I need to get to Smallville. _She'd watched the disastrous attack over Chloe's shoulder, still in shock at the truth of her cousin's moonlighting. She'd explained as well as she could that Superman could be missing for up to seven years but it didn't go down very well. And she could understand why. _I need to find this way to get to his fortress through Smallville. Maybe his parents will know._ She ran down the street holding out her hand to hail a cab, but there were none. She started to check the door to every parked car she passed but blasted conscientious drivers had all locked up correctly.

"The Planet!" She suddenly stopped and shouted out. "The Daily Planet's helicopter." She set off running again; sprinting, pushing pedestrians out of her way. "Move it," she shouted whenever they were in her path. She didn't care if they gave her dirty looks ... she was saving their lives even though they didn't know it.

* * *

><p>Clark flew faster than ever before. He glanced behind to check that Kara was following. <em>This feels so strange, but I don't have time to explore that now. Jor-El said there was some kind of doomsday monster loose in Metropolis.<em>

In very little time the Metropolis skyline came into view. The afternoon sun was blazing down and reflecting back from the many glass windows and steel structures. From high up in the air he could see the trail leading from Reeves Dam all the way through the countryside and in to Metropolis.

"Looks like our bad boy is that way," came the female voice from just to his right. He nodded and they both flew down to the gigantic crater just on the edge of the city. Clark landed in the centre of a giant crack on the sidewalk. There was chaos all around. Car alarms were blaring into the air; a fire hydrant spewed water onto the road; shop windows were shattered. He turned around to survey the scene and opened up his senses. He was beset by sound and information. So much confusion, so many screams.

"Superman!" came a young voice. "Superman, there was a monster." Clark turned to look and saw a teenage boy. His arm was hanging at a strange angle and blood was dripping off his fingers.

"Which way did it go?" he asked.

"I don't know. There were other heroes trying to fight it but they failed."

"Other heroes?" Clark said surprised and worried.

The lad pointed over to the right and Clark turned. He saw a group of people gathered round a pile of bricks. "Some of them are under that building. It collapsed when the monster jumped off." Clark sped over and started to lift chunks of brick to uncover the downed heroes. He used his x-ray vision to discover that it was A.C. and Victor. He heard a whoosh and Kara was beside him, also helping to move the rubble. In less than a second the area was clear. All the bystanders stepped back and Clark and Kara knelt down to pick up the two unconscious men.

"Did anyone see which direction the doomsday monster went?" Clark asked authoritatively. He hoped he was expressing confidence and that everyone would feel safe and calm. He turned around and lifted a little off the ground with A.C. in his arms. He saw Kara do the same with Victor. Shocked gasps came from the crowd when they saw her raise into the air and Clark heard some whispers.

"Who's that girl with Superman."

"She can fly too?"

"Is she related to him?"

"Is she a Supergirl?"

"I think he jumped up to the top of that building." One elderly gentleman turned and pointed upwards.

"Thank you." Clark replied. He and Kara sped to the nearest medical centre and dropped off Aquaman and Cyborg, taking their communicators. Clark activated his and made contact with Watchtower.

* * *

><p>Lois's voice was hoarse with all the shouting and screaming she had done, not to mention the speedy running. Panting furiously she had, somehow, managed to convince Perry to give her the helicopter and, luckily, it was ready for use. She climbed into the co-pilot seat and shouted at the pilot whilst putting on her headset.<p>

"Can you get me to Smallville? A farm on the outskirts. I'll show it to you from the air once were close."

"Sure thing, Miss Lane," came the reply and the rotor blades began to turn.

* * *

><p>"Superman, thank goodness. But Lois can't possibly have got to you yet. She only left ten minutes ago," Chloe spoke into the com.<p>

"Lois. What do you mean – Lois – Watchtower?" Chloe could hear the worry in Clark's voice.

"She went to try and find you when the League were taken out by the monster."

"My father ended the training early when he detected the doomsday monster loose. I have brought some help. We just need to find it."

"Doomsday monster? That doesn't sound good," Chloe said. "Not that it was going well anyway." She shook her head at herself. "So what's this help?" Clark didn't reply. "Superman?"

"Um. A Supergirl. I've brought a Supergirl to help." Clark's voice sounded wary.

"Ok, well you and Supergirl better head for the Plaza as Doomsday is about to visit the multiplex cinema, and I don't think it's to see the latest blockbuster."

"Yes, but block busting sounds about right. We're on our way."

Chloe collapsed into a chair behind her and let out a breath she didn't realise she had been holding. Everyone was down, the assault was a disaster, but Superman was here.

* * *

><p>Kara saw the monster from the air. It was pounding on the wall to an electrics store. Kal-El put his arms out ahead and flew straight into it at full speed. He and the monster disappeared from view into a pile of rubble. Kara landed moments later intending to follow them into the gaping hole in the wall but she was knocked to the floor by her cousin as he came shooting back out uncontrollably. She turned to see him slam into a large neon sign above the multiplex then he dropped to the floor. She stood to her feet then turned back to face the hole. A loud, deep growl preceded the monster coming into view.<p>

Kara felt her face drop in shock at its ugly, bony visage. Unprepared, she did not ready herself for the blow to her stomach and she shot backwards. She felt herself hit the wall behind. The shock winded her and she dropped to her knees to catch her breath. It was still strange, to be invulnerable, to be able to fly. She had yet to get used to it and, already, something was making a mockery of that invulnerability.

She managed to pick herself up just in time to raise her head and see a spiky fist aiming for her head. She tried to duck but it caught her across the cheek and she spun round and ended up face first in the pavement.

"Doomsday!" She heard a deep, authoritative voice call. Kal-El had dug himself out of the rubble pile that had collapsed on him. Kara heard an answering roar and as she rose to her feet again she saw the monster striding towards her cousin.

Kal-El readied himself against the coming attack and Kara watched him trade massive blows with Doomsday. She heard the grunts coming from each of them and knew that they were damaging each other. She watched Kal-El in terror. _I've just lost everything in my world. What will I do if I lose him too? I've only known him for a few hours but he is all I have now._

She gritted her teeth together and barrelled into the centre of the fight. Trying to find a weak spot she punched and punched at every spot on its back whilst it faced off against Kal-El. She felt a rage building inside and heat shot from her eyes. She poured all she could into the flames but all it did was cause the monster to stop and turn round to her. It looked her straight in the eye and growled. She reached back her arm then struck with all her might into its face but it just shrugged off her attack then seemed to laugh. She frowned and attempted another punch but found her arm captured.

_Training, I needed more training,_ came the errant thought.

Doomsday lifted her off the ground and spun her round and round, eventually letting go and projecting her straight up into the air.

* * *

><p>Lois felt a little of her tension ease once the helicopter took off. She closed her eyes for a moment and sighed.<p>

"What the ..." came the pilot's voice over the headpiece intercom. Lois opened her eyes and scanned around. A jolt hit behind her and she turned. Craning her head to look out the window to the back of the helicopter she took in the scene in less than a second, then the copter started to drop.

Something had shorn off the back of the helicopter, there was no rear rotor blade and Lois began to lose focus as everything twirled round and round. She put out her hands to hold onto the frame but knew it was a futile gesture. As the spinning increased she saw the sky ... buildings ... ground ... buildings ... sky ... buildings ... ground ... sky ... ground ... sky ... ground. The ground was getting too close. She closed her eyes and squeezed them shut then braced herself.

* * *

><p><em>Oh no. What's going to happen to Lois ... the DP copter is dropping out of control.<em>

_Thanks to all who are still reading and especially to my reviewers. Keep it up.  
><em>


	37. Chapter 37

_Things are getting even more tense. Here is the climax of the battle.  
><em>

**_Disclaimer: Much of the choreography of the fights to come are taken from The Death and Life of Superman novel. In no way do I claim that these words or situations are my work I've just slotted it into my own story and style._**

**Chapter 37:**

Clark braced his hands on his knees and took a breath whilst Kara captured the monster's attention. The sudden intake of sweet oxygen caused spots in his vision but it felt refreshing. Standing up ready to fight once more he stepped back out of the way of a massive swing just in time. Turning to swing back he was dumb-struck for a moment when Doomsday picked up Kara. The monster twirled her around its massive body then sent her soaring into the air. Clark let out an angered scream and punched the bony chin, sending Doomsday flying. He turned to watch the trajectory of his cousin and shouted out in terror when he saw her sheer through the back end of a helicopter in mid-flight.

He leapt up into the air immediately and aimed for the helicopter landing struts. Grabbing hold with both hands he flew the helicopter back up to the roof. Landing it safely he looked for the missing tail and saw that it had landed on the street hitting some cars but, thankfully, not causing any accidents. When he turned back to the helicopter he froze. The face of the woman he loved looked out at him. She raised her head slowly and used her hand to smooth back her hair. When she noticed him she smiled and Clark could see tears in her eyes.

* * *

><p>Lex looked at all the paperwork on his desk and felt frustrated. He didn't know where to start. His memory was missing large chunks of information. Apparently he'd been missing for months and returned to take control of LuthorCorp recently but he could not remember it. If there was to be missing time wouldn't it have only been the missing months. Why didn't he remember the last few weeks when, apparently, he'd been back in civilisation? Trying to catch up on events in the world was difficult. He collapsed into his chair and sighed. Hard to believe that just last night he'd woken from his fog only to be rescued by an angel when he nearly drowned. <em>Maybe that's why I can't focus on all this information. I keep stopping to think about her.<em>

Suddenly a crash came from behind and he turned. Glass came at him and he shielded his eyes with his arm. When the glass settled he uncurled himself from his protective stance and looked around. His window had been shattered by something. He turned and his mouth dropped open in shock when he saw the 'something'. _It's her; my underwater enchantress; my angel._

She was spread prostrate on the floor. He ran over to her and fell to his knees.

"Miss, miss," he called but her head just lolled to the side. He tried to move her into the recovery position but she was a heavy, dead weight. _She looks so light and fragile, how is that possible._ He tried to check for cuts and bruises but couldn't find any. _How did she survive crashing though my window without any cuts? Wait a minute ... How did she crash though my window? I'm thirty stories up._

Lex stood and strolled over to the gaping hole in his office and stared out. Listening carefully he could hear the sound of sirens and screams. He glanced to the smaller building next to the LuthorCorp tower. Superman was lowering half a helicopter to the roof.

"What is going on," he said, utterly confused. He pulled out his phone and flipped it open then dialled the emergency services.

* * *

><p>Lois turned to look at the helicopter pilot. He was unconscious. She turned back to look out the glass and smiled in such relief. <em>He's here.<em> She pushed at the door but it wouldn't open. He reached out his hands and grabbed onto the side of the helicopter and pulled. The door ripped away and Lois jumped out straight into his arms. She buried her head down into his chest.

"Clark!" she whispered, "Thank goodness you're here." She pulled back and looked up into his eyes. Clark lifted a hand and pushed a stray lock of hair behind her ear.

"Lois," he whispered back. He smiled at her and somehow she knew what it meant. _I didn't think I'd be seeing you again so soon._ Lois tipped her head back to look at him even more. He dipped his head slightly and she knew he was about to kiss her. "Lois, I," he paused. "I have to go. Doomsday. He'll destroy everything. I need to stop him."

Lois nodded, disappointed not to taste his lips. A moan from behind her alerted her to the pilot coming round. She glanced quickly and decided to risk it. Lifting her hands to his neck she pulled him down in a desperate kiss. His arms came round her waist and she sighed. When he pulled away they rested against each other's foreheads.

"I have to go now. But just remember, Lois ... no matter what happens ... I will always love you." And with that he was gone.

Lois felt as if her heart was being pulled after him. She ran to the edge of the roof and looked out trying to see which direction he had gone. Listening carefully she heard terrible noises. Turning quickly she picked up her bag and headed for the stairs. She needed to get down to the action.

Down to Clark.

* * *

><p>Superman sped as fast as he could in the direction of the terrified screams. The warmth of Lois's lips was still with him and he gritted his teeth in determination. <em>I will not let this monster destroy this world.<em>

He changed his flight direction suddenly when he saw Doomsday leap up just a little off the direction he was heading. Superman struck Doomsday on his back stunning him. Doomsday dropped to the ground almost like a dead weight.

Superman flew after the bony monster and landed next to him. He picked up Doomsday by an ankle and started twisting round and round. Letting go at the right point he sent the monster flying away from the city.

Doomsday landed just outside Metropolis and stood to his feet almost immediately. Superman landed and tried to punch but the monster stepped out of the way. _When did he become so quick?_

Doomsday struck back and punched Superman squarely on the jaw. He flew back a few metres and felt his back meet resistance. Doomsday made a small jump and brought himself into range again. Superman rose to his feet and tried to strike again but Doomsday sidestepped and then returned the punch. Superman managed to evade and the punch hit the object behind. When he heard an ominous crack Superman turned to look at what had stopped his throw moments ago.

A large support column had a massive crack in it. Superman looked up to see that they were in a construction site; a large shopping mall due to open later next year. The cracking sound increased and Doomsday laughed then kicked at the column again. Superman chased the monster out of the building but Doomsday turned at the last moment and punched him back into the collapsing rubble.

When he managed to dig himself out Superman set of to find where Doomsday had gone. Opening his senses he soon heard the cries of Metropolis citizens and set off in that direction. As he approached he readied himself for an alternative tactic. Grabbing hold of Doomsday from behind and locking his grip Superman leapt into the air and set off for the vacuum of space. Taking as deep a breath as possible he had confidence that this would work. He had not yet attempted space flight since discovering his powers but was sure it was possible.

About half a mile up Doomsday squirmed in his arms and elbowed him in the side. Superman lost his breath and felt a searing pain. He lost his grip and Doomsday dropped back to Earth. Superman felt round to his side and encountered a ragged puncture wound. He pulled his hand away and it was dripping with blood. Strange, how it already felt odd to see his own blood. He stared back down to Earth and took a deep breath. _Have to hit him with everything I've got. Have to hope that he has his limits … like I do._

He saw Doomsday pounding on the hood of a car. Superman reversed his body and landed feet first directly on Doomsday. He rolled off and came up to stand a metre away. Doomsday stood and roared in anger. Stepping forwards in giant bangs he continued growling. Superman tensed his arm and aimed a blow straight for Doomsday's throat. Clipping the chin on the way back out Superman was surprised to see a bit of bone chip off.

Doomsday staggered backwards and then barrelled back into Superman sending him flying. As his trajectory lessened he found himself aiming for the pavement. A tug on his cape jerked him backwards a little and he ended up sprawled on the ground face up. He blinked and brought a spinning globe into focus. _The Planet. I'm outside the Daily Planet._

Standing to his feet he felt something tickling his ear. He turned to see a tattered piece of cape fluttering from his back. The rest of it had torn off and was waving from a lamp post.

Feeling rather stunned he was not prepared for Doomsday's next assault. He found himself held aloft. Doomsday then slammed him back into the street, cracking all the flags around.

When he rose, dizzily to his feet he saw Doomsday slowly advancing on the crowd. When his vision finally cleared he saw that it was actually just one person. Lois. It looked as if she'd just come running out of the Daily Planet doorway. She was now back pedalling furiously with a desperate look on her face. In that moment Clark felt no pain, no weariness. This fight was about to end; whatever it took.

He opened up his heat vision, pouring all his anger into it. Doomsday's hide began to sear and blister and Superman saw the creature drop to his knees. Superman cut off the heat and stepped forward ready to punch the monster put he was surprised when Doomsday kneed him in the chin. He stumbled and Doomsday struck again, slashing him across the chest.

Superman reached up and grabbed Doomsday's fists. He stood and held tight then kicked at Doomsday's knee. He felt sudden hope when a bony spur broke off. _He's weakening. He's finally weakening! _He continued to strike at Doomsday's extremities and bony protrusions. Every snap caused the monster to cry out in pain.

They traded blows back and forth; windows shattering to the sound. They separated for less than a moment then flew at each other for one last time.

Superman fell to his knees as Doomsday collapsed face first into the pavement. Out of the corner of his eye Superman saw someone running towards him. He toppled backwards and felt himself cradled in warm arms.

Clark looked up to see Lois smiling down at him. There were tears in her eyes.

"Doomsday … is he … is he …?" Clark tried to speak but his throat was so dry.

"Down. You stopped him. You saved us all!" Lois spoke in a shuddering tone. She lifted a hand to his cheek and smiled.

Clark finally relaxed. _Now I can rest._ He closed his eyes and everything went quiet.

* * *

><p>Lois looked down at her fiancée. She wrinkled her brow. "Superman?" She shook him. His body was so heavy, on her knees and in her arms, but she held on tight. There was no response. "Superman?" she shouted louder.<p>

"Help, someone help!" she shouted out to the crowd around. The people looked scared to move, she could see them glancing to the monster in fear. "Doomsday's dead. Someone please help." She pleaded with them and eventually a man stepped forward.

Kneeling down he began to feel for a pulse. "I'm Dr Hamilton. I'll do what I can miss." Lois stepped back and allowed him to work. She stared in shock while the Doctor tried CPR. Looking down to her hands she sobbed when she saw blood. _Superman shouldn't bleed. Clark shouldn't bleed._

She wiped her hands on her coat, it didn't matter that it would be ruined, then sat down to wait.

It seemed like hours passed but it was probably just minutes. Lois spent much of the time staring at Superman's cape, flapping in the wind off a lamp post. A change in the activity in her peripheral vision brought her out of her thoughts and she turned. The group of medics and helpers which had been crowding round Superman's body were backing away. Some of them turned and wandered off. Others just stood and looked, hanging their head.

"No!" Lois stood, confused. She walked over to the Doctor and dragged him round to look at her. The sorrow in his eyes was all the confirmation she needed. She shook her head, mouthing 'no' over and over.

"I'm sorry, miss. We've tried everything but there is nothing more we can do."

"But he's Superman," she pointed to the slain hero. Dr Hamilton just shook his head. Lois turned to look at the body of the man she loved. "But his wounds ... He was cut, he was bleeding. They've healed. How can he be dead if his wounds have healed?"

"I don't know. I really don't." He turned and walked away, shaking his head.

Lois turned back to look at Clark's body. She dropped to her knees suddenly and put her hands to her mouth. She felt the cries well up in her throat and then she buried her head in her hands and sobbed.

* * *

><p><em>Don't hate me yet ... we'll get through this. Hold on and come back again tomorrow.<br>_

_Dont' forget to comment.  
><em>


	38. Chapter 38

_Time for the world ... and Lois, Chloe, the Kents etc to say goodbye to Superman.  
><em>

**Chapter 38:**

The world was in shock for days. Lois saw it on the faces of everyone around her. The young intern, Olsen, who had taken the first famous picture of Superman. He'd also taken the final picture. You could see it on his face as he walked around the office. The junior reporter on the next desk over; Troupe. Lois could see it on his face as he typed up a story. No-one could believe that a super-powered being from another planet could arrive and make such a different in just a few months only to be taken away so dramatically.

As Lois stood in the cold drizzle and waited in Centennial Park she knew that she felt very different to everyone else. She couldn't believe that a wonderful, kind farm boy could embrace a magnificent destiny yet still want to embrace her. And she couldn't believe that she'd denied herself the relationship until a few days ago only to have it taken away within hours. There was a numbness in her heart; an emptiness to her soul, and as Lex Luthor stepped out onto the podium to speak she turned away in despair, unable to listen to the pathetic words he would spout.

Lex had been missing for Superman's debut and at least half of his public existence. Lex didn't even know, to Lois's knowledge, that it was really Clark, his one time friend. _How did he get this honour?_

As Lex cleared his throat to speak Lois glanced back. The small blonde girl stood at his side looked more sad than anyone else Lois had come across. The media referred to her as Supergirl and in one, brief interview with LNN Lex had said that she claimed to be Superman's cousin. Lois hadn't been able to get near her to verify that. It seemed Lex was protective of his Supergirl. He was also protective of the secret to his sudden head full of shocking red hair.

Lois turned away again and began to push her way out of the crowd, not taking in a single word from the billionaire. She felt a tugging on her arm and turned to see Perry.

"How you holding up, kid?" he asked. She gave a wan smile.

"Okay, I guess. I mean it's not every day the world says goodbye to someone like him."

"No. I just wonder how those who were his family and friends are holding up."

Lois chocked back a sob. "Yeah."

"Any news about Clark?"

"Clark is ... Clark is ... No Perry. Someone suggested he might be in a collapsed building somewhere."

"You and he ..." Perry paused. "I saw you together. You were getting close."

Lois couldn't bring herself to speak so she just nodded. Perry looked at her with fatherly affection in his eyes.

"Do you need any more time off?"

"No Perry, I'll be fine. I just ... need to go,"

_I just wonder how those who were his family and friends are holding up._

Lois heard those words in her head and knew she needed to talk to someone who could share her level of grief. She reached the edge of the crowd as Lex said something about 'Sacrifice and Heroics' and pulled out her phone then dialled Chloe's number.

* * *

><p>Chloe sat in the Talon apartment watching the television. Live coverage of the Superman Memorial Service was piping through but Chloe wasn't listening to a single word. She was staring <em>through<em> the screen, not _at_ it. She blinked in shock when she heard a knock at the door. She muted the sound and stood up, calling out "Coming."

When she opened the door she was greeted by a wry smile on a handsome blonde face. "Ollie," she said, shocked. "What are you doing here?"

"I thought you might need some company." He stepped in and nodded towards the silent television.

"Uh, yeah." Chloe raised her arms and waved in the same direction. "I'm just staring at it really." She lifted a hand and swiped her cheek to clear it of childish tears. Blinking she turned away and put on a brave tone. "You didn't have to come. I would have expected Metropolis's most eligible bachelor CEO to be in the Honour Party."

"That position would also apply to Lex Luthor, and as he somehow got the prime speaker slot he dictated who was on the podium with him. He and I don't exactly have a good past."

"Kinda like him and Clark, then eh?" She smiled brightly.

"Chloe, don't do that." He stepped up to her and put a hand on her shoulder. She pursed her lips in embarrassment and looked down at her feet. A finger on her chin forced her to look back up into open, honest eyes. "Don't." Ollie let her know in just one word that she could be as vulnerable as she needed with him. She smiled sadly and then felt the tears start to fall. His arms came round her and she dropped her head to rest on his chest.

"He was so special," she mumbled into his chest. "Even before his powers manifested." She felt fingers tangle into her hair and a little pressure made her look back up again.

"You're special too, Chloe." She looked into his eyes then, as his head began to descend, she flicked her gaze to his lips. _Ollie_, was her only thought as she closed her eyes.

His lips were soft and gentle; just what she needed. She gripped the front of his shirt and kept as still as possible. He didn't try to deepen the kiss, just showed her simple affection and comfort.

After a few seconds they parted and Chloe stepped back. Ollie gave a quiet chuckle and Chloe smiled. She opened her mouth to say something and then her phone rang.

* * *

><p>Martha and Jonathan sat in silence, glued to the set. When Lex Luthor got up to speak Jonathan stood in disgust.<p>

"What? How can they have him speaking about Superman?" He waved his arms around and stormed off. "Turn it off Martha." She stood and flicked the switch, listening to her husband muttering as he walked away. "He's got no right to give a tribute to my boy. Lex bloody Luthor." Martha went after him.

"Jonathan. He doesn't know it's Clark. He's only doing what has been asked of him." She placed a hand on his shoulder and he turned back to her.

"He took a promising friendship and ruined it with his secrets and experiments. He ruthlessly took over his father's company, not that Lionel was probably any better. He's been missing for months and never explained what happened. Who knows what new secrets he has and what new experiments he's running. Look at his hair." He turned back and pointed to the now blank screen. "He's not a fitting speaker for our son's memorial."

Jonathan turned away and then stilled. Martha still had her hand on his shoulder and felt the sobs start by the movement even before she heard them. He dropped to his knees and she knelt next to him. They held each other tight and just waited there. _Time heals all wounds,_ Martha thought, and when enough time had passed they felt able to stand again.

They both headed out to the barn and went up to Clark's first Fortress of Solitude. Standing in the centre of everything that represented Clark to them they said their own goodbye.

When they returned to the house much later Jonathan strode straight to the television and switched it back on. The official speeches looked to be over and the news programme was airing random tributes from the general citizens.

Martha and Jonathan sat in silence again not noticing the blinking light on their answer machine.

Suddenly the front door burst open.

"Mr and Mrs Kent. Are you here?" someone shouted. "Hello!"

Martha stood quickly and ran towards the visitor. "Chloe, oh Chloe." She pulled herself up short when she realised that Chloe wouldn't understand. "What are you doing here?"

"Lois wanted to come and see you. She needed people to talk to. People who know."

"Know what?" Martha said carefully. It was then that she noticed someone step into the house behind Chloe. She recognised her from a few nights ago. Lois Lane; the woman who had stolen Clark's heart. She'd come looking for him that night, and then Clark had disappeared only to return to die. Another figure then entered after Lois and Martha widened her eyes further. _Oliver Queen!_

"And we also thought that you and Mr Kent might need some support. I mean, it's not like you can go to the funeral as chief mourners. A little unfair really." Chloe continued. When Martha looked up at her in surprise she smiled. "We all know, Mrs Kent. We've come so that we can all be together."

* * *

><p>Lois sat with a warm drink in her hands. The cold drizzle had permeated her skin and nothing seemed to be warming her.<p>

The tea helped a little.

She glanced through her eyelashes, taking in the home that Clark came from. _So warm, so homely, so Clark._

She smiled to herself. Since accepting her need for him there had come an almost instant understanding of him, too. It was as if they were two halves of one whole. And now half of her was missing. The pain was unbearable.

The current company helped a little.

Lois took a sip of tea. "So he left to train?" Clark's mother asked. Lois had been explaining what she knew of the events since the night of the reunion. She nodded. "He'd been so determined not to give in to Jor-El but if he gave his word then ..."

"We taught our boy to always keep his word, Martha. If he promised to train in return for knowledge of how to defeat this ... General Zod ... then he needed to keep it." Lois looked at Jonathan Kent. She could see that this man had been the greatest influence in Clark's life and she felt a great respect for him.

"Um, Mr and Mrs Kent. I don't know how to tell you this, and I don't know if you'll believe me ..." Lois took a shuddering breath. She'd never felt more nervous in her whole life. "He asked me to marry him before he went." She looked between them both, back and forth.

"Oh, Lois!" came a soft voice from Martha. Clark's mother stood swiftly and embraced her. Lois put down her tea and stood entering the embrace fully. "My dear. My daughter." Lois could hear the tears in Martha's voice. When she pulled away there was a wistful smile on her face. "You said yes?" There was a tiny, but teasing frown on the older lady's face.

"Of course I said yes, Mrs Kent." Lois felt a tear roll down her cheek. Jonathan Kent stood up at that point and also came over for a hug.

"Lois, I want you to consider yourself family. Even though ... though ..." His voice trailed off.

"Ok, Mr Kent," Lois replied nodding while chewing on her bottom lip.

* * *

><p>It was late in the evening when everyone got up to leave. Martha looked around at the strange group of guests she had entertained all afternoon.<p>

One of Clark's oldest friends: Chloe

His new girlfriend, fiancée, soulmate; Lois

A billionaire bachelor. How had Oliver Queen got mixed up in all this?

At the door she called Lois back. The beautiful young woman turned and looked at her with shimmering eyes. "Yes, Mrs K?" Martha smiled inwardly. She'd already settled into a natural friendship. If only her and Clark had met earlier ... or had more time together.

"I'd like to give you something, Lois."

"Really? That's not necessary." Lois looked a little confused and also shy.

"When I first arrived in this house I felt ... out of place. Jonathan's mother was a little scary to me. But on our wedding day she gave me this." Martha handed over a box. Lois looked at her questioningly and then opened it. Martha knew what she was looking at.

"She told me that I made Jonathan happy. She'd seen such happiness in him since he'd met me. You make Clark happy. I'm so glad he found you before ..."

"Mrs Kent, I ... don't know what to say." Lois looked shocked but Martha knew she'd done the right thing.

"Just take it," she said, "and always remember that you have a home here."

Lois reached into the box and gently pulled out the beautiful length of chain. She held it up to the light and let the heart dangle down.

"It's beautiful. Thank you." She placed it round her neck then smiled. Martha saw the tears threatening again but Lois held them back. Instead she reached out and put her arms round Martha's neck and then kissed her on the cheek.

* * *

><p><em>Aww. How sweet, and also upsetting. Things can only get better now.<br>_

_Dont' forget to comment.  
><em>


	39. Chapter 39

_I'm really sad to tell you that we are getting to the end. Here is the penultimate chapter ...  
><em>

**Chapter 39:**

Oliver Queen looked around at the few assembled members of the Justice League. "So you think we can do this?"

"No problem, amigos," Bart replied.

"Hold on there, hop-a-long." Ollie held up his hand then pointed to Bart's leg encased in plaster. "Don't know how you think you'll be able to help."

"It's just for show," he knocked on the pot. "Gotta keep up appearances with the acquaintances. They don't know I heal ten times faster than everyone else."

"Ok then. Anyone else?" There were multiple nods and murmurs. "Right. Our biggest obstacle is going to be getting past security. For some reason Lex won't let anyone near her. And whenever she comes out in public he is by her side."

"I believe I can be of some assistance in that matter." Ollie turned to the dark gentleman who was a little of a mystery even though he'd fought alongside the League on numerous occasions.

"Thank you, Detective Jones."

* * *

><p>"Morning Mr Luthor," a guard nodded at him as he walked past. He nodded back and continued down the corridor. He could tell she was in this direction.<p>

"Sir!" Another guard stood to attention. He probed the man's mind. _Yes, she's further down._ His expensive Italian shoes click-clacked on the wooden floor as he strode on.

He approached a turn and reached out to hear any thoughts. '_Why does she even need guarding? She's bullet proof. I guess Luthor is just overprotective. Even of an invulnerable alien.'_ He turned to look and then aimed for the particular mind he'd just touched.

At the end of the corridor he came to a room. He looked the guard directly in the eyes.

"There you go Mr Luthor, sir," said the man as he opened the door to allow access. He entered then turned to watch over his shoulder, making sure the door closed behind him. After the audible click he turned back to the room. It was like so many others in this mansion. Antiques, wooden decorations, plush curtains. But this room had one thing that the others didn't; his target.

He stood and examined her. She was sat on the far side of a king-size bed, facing away. Her long blonde hair rippled down her back. She was wearing Superman's colours and had added an 'S' shield to the front of her top. He coughed softly to announce his presence.

She stood and turned. "Lex," she said a little surprised, and he could read an excited, but confused tone in her voice. It was all he could read. Her mind was a closed book to him. That was a positive sign in one way, but it meant he had no definitive proof of her claims.

She stepped towards him. "Oh, Lex. When can I leave this place? I feel like a caged animal. I should be out there. I can continue his legacy. I could help people." She paused and looked wistful. "I could be flying."

It was at that moment that he began to relax his mental control and he saw her expression change to one of worry and then terror. She was a split second from anger when he held up a hand and spoke.

"Miss, please. Do not worry. I am not here to harm you; merely to confirm your claims to being Superman's cousin."

She stepped back and squinted. "How ... did you do that?"

He felt his transformation complete and her shock turned to anger when she saw his true face.

"You may have been able to bully me on Krypton but not on this planet." She stepped forward and reached out to punch him. He side-stepped and moved away. "You broke into our house in the middle of the night and forced our family from their home."

"Considering what your father did you were lucky." He had his proof. She really was Kal-El's cousin if she knew that. "Your father tried to assassinate Jor-El."

"My father would never do such a thing, they were brothers." She looked him up and down warily.

"Their hatred for one another was stronger than any familial bond." He shook his head a little.

"How can I trust you, Martian?"

"I'm a friend. I was sent here by Jor-El to keep an eye on Kal-El."

"Good job." He heard the sarcasm in her voice, and the pain.

"I have done my best. He does not know of the help I have given him over the years, but when he stepped into the light as Superman he found his own place in this world. I stepped back from my silent duties. Unfortunately I did so too soon and he faced Doomsday alone."

"Not completely alone." She turned away from him.

"Kara, why do you stay here ... with Lex Luthor?" He stepped forward with his hand out in open friendship.

"He's all I know. With Kal-El gone ..."

"What about Clark's family?"

"Clark?" She spun round to him, questioning.

"His human name."

"I never got the chance to know that. I was here for such a short time before Doomsday and I spent most of that time training with Jor-El, for all the good that did me."

"Jor-El?" _That is not possible._

"Yes, at Kal-El's fortress."

"He had a fortress?

"Yes, didn't you know?" She used a tone that obviously meant 'you should have known'.

"I kept out of his life as much as possible so that he was unaware of my interference and existence." He cocked his head to the side. "You know. Lois Lane said that Superman's wounds closed, even after he died. Perhaps Jor-El should take a look at Kal-El's body at the fortress."

* * *

><p>Kara and Martian Manhunter left the mansion by air. Kara smashed a hole in the window to her room. She had been surprised to find everything locked. A pointless exercise by Lex but it just proved to Kara what the Green Martian had said about him. She followed him through the sky eager to meet the people he had just mentioned. When he dropped out of sight she followed him downwards to land on an open balcony.<p>

"I have confirmed her identity, Mr Queen. She is Kal-El's cousin from Krypton." He nodded his head slightly.

The man he had just address smiled brightly at her. "Come in then, Supergirl. Meet the team."

"There is no time for that. We must retrieve the body of Superman immediately." His voice was incredibly earnest.

"Body, what?" Mr Queen looked confused.

"I believe there may be hope yet."

"Yeah, well. It's being held in the city morgue. Considered public property."

"Maybe if family turned up to claim it?" Kara suggested.

"Good idea. But just in case that doesn't work I think we should have a back-up plan."

* * *

><p>"Mighty Maid has the package, Watchtower. Delivery is on the way." Kara heard the voice fading as she lifted off with her cousin's body. The direct approach hadn't worked with the city morgue director questioning her authenticity and claiming he needed authorisation from multiple city officials. She had left and immediately put the back-up plan into motion. Not wanting to cause a scene she had been unable to just take Kal-El. The Justice League had convinced her that it would be better to be secretive.<p>

Now she was flying north, considering what her words would be to Jor-El when she arrived.

_If what the Martian said is true then why did Jor-El accept me so easily? What will he say if I confront him about these accusations?_

She landed soon after and gently placed the body to the cold ground.

"Jor-El. I have brought Kal-El."

"Why did you not return after Doomsday was defeated," came the emotionless voice.

Kara shifted nervously. "I was unable to. Lex kept me locked up."

"You had the power to leave."

"I felt obligated to him as he found me during the Doomsday fight. I also did not realise that I **was** a prisoner." She looked down at her cousin's body. "Can you do something for him?"

Kara watched as the body started to glow brighter and brighter. Eventually she couldn't watch any longer and she turned away. When she looked back Kal-El had been encased in a large crystal. A faint and very slowly pulsing light surrounded it.

"Leave him here Kara."

"Thank you Jor-El." She turned to leave but was stopped by the voice continuing to speak.

"You may choose to continue your training Kara Zor-El, or you may choose to believe your memories of your father and leave my fortress."

She hung her head a little. "You know?"

"J'onn J'onzz spoke the truth about your father and my original self. Now what is your decision?"

"I will stay Uncle. I will train." As a beam of light surrounded her and resumed the training she had left many days ago she glanced at the crystal to her side. It was pulsing steadily and brightly.

* * *

><p><em>Come back tomorrow for the final chapter. Will Jor-El be able to save Clark? How long will it take?<br>_


	40. Chapter 40

_So it's been an eventful season 3. We've gone from a pwerless Clark knowing nothing about his alien heritage, through reveals, dates, kisses, redK, LexZod and Doomsday to get to this point. And here it is. The final chapter.  
><em>

**Chapter 40:**

Clark awoke to a bright light. He had to squint until his eyes adjusted. He held one hand in front of them for a few moments as he tried to open them a little wider.

His last memory was of closing his eyes while resting in Lois's arms.

_Doomsday … is he … is he …?  
>Down. You stopped him. You saved us all!<em>

As he finally managed to open his eyes fully he was expecting to see Lois's face, or the Daily Planet building. He sat up in confusion. _I'm in the fortress. How did I get here?_ He stood to his feet and scanned around.

"Kara!" he shouted in shock. She was encased in a beam of light. _She must have brought me back here to continue the training. _Clark felt his heart break again. _Seven more years._ _At least I got to see Lois again. To tell her that I love her._

"Jor-El!" he called. "I'm awake now. I'm here to continue the training. Is Doomsday gone?"

"Yes, my son. Doomsday will no longer trouble this world, but you do not need to train." Clark's heart skipped a beat and he felt a rush of excitement. "You have proved yourself worthy to be Earth's protector. I give you a different task."

"What task, father?"

"You must train Kara. She needs to understand this world. She must learn to fit in; to make a place for herself. Take her Kal-El, and protect her. Teach her about human emotions and how they affect the people of this Earth. Help her to fit in but never to forget her Kryptonian origin."

Clark turned to look at his newest family member. The light around her shut off immediately and she dropped to the ground and onto her knees. "Why father, why?" she sobbed quietly. "I'm so sorry uncle. I never knew." He watched as she rose slowly. When she noticed him her eyes widened.

"Kal-El," she smiled. "You're alive."

"Of course I'm alive Kara," he laughed lightly.

"But you weren't. You died." She stepped forwards and touched his chest. "Jor-El. He did it. We thought that he could."

"I don't understand." Clark stepped back away from Kara's touch. He felt a little disturbed. She must have seen that he was uncomfortable so she stepped back and then clasped her hands in front.

"You and Doomsday ... You fought to the death. You collapsed and no-one could revive you. There was a memorial." She turned away. Clark could hear emotion in her voice. _She sounds upset, but I thought Kryptonians didn't have emotions, or is that just Jor-El?_ "J'onn J'onzz came to me and convinced me to leave Lex." _J'onn J'onzz?_ _Lex?_ "He also put together the idea of bringing your body here once he knew the fortress existed. Apparently your wounds had healed even though you were dead so it seemed possible that you could be revived ... somehow."

Clark shook his head in confusion. "I'm still not sure I understand but I know I'm glad." He smiled again and stepped back towards Kara. He put an arm on her shoulder and turned her back around. "Come on. Let's go home. I think you should meet my parents."

* * *

><p>Chloe sat in the crook of Oliver's arm. She rested her head on his shoulder and sighed.<p>

"Should we have told her?" she asked, for the hundredth time.

"Chloe, we've been through this. It would have broken her if nothing came of it. This way she never needs to know if ..."

Chloe pushed up and out of his arms. "Go on Ollie. You can say it." When he remained silent she continued. "If it doesn't work. If he stays dead." She stood up from the couch and wandered away. Coming to a stand-still at the other end of the room she hugged herself with her own arms and swayed. "I understand why we didn't tell her. But why did you tell me. This is going to break my heart to. He was my best friend."

Ollie stood and came to stand behind her. He wrapped his arms round her and covered her own arms encircling her in his embrace. "We needed Watchtower on the job. I'm sorry Chloe. I know he meant everything to you, but I'm here ... if you need me. I'll help you through this."

She tilted her head back and he brought his down and buried it in the crook of her neck. She was half way to turning round into his arms when a sudden breeze blew her hair around her face. She drew away from Ollie and turned to the open door to the balcony of Ollie's apartment.

He was stood on the ridge of the wall edging the balcony. His cape was billowing out behind him. Her mouth dropped open in shock. He smiled at her then nodded at the man behind. She turned to look at Ollie and found him smiling. When she turned back to the balcony he was gone.

* * *

><p>Clark knew that many people were desperate for news of his return so he made quick stops round the city. It had been wonderful to see his parents and to introduce them to Kara but he hadn't been able to hide his impatience to be off and his mother had eventually looked him in the eye and spoken her mind.<p>

"Kara will be fine, Clark. Go. And take this."

She had pressed something into his hand and then he had known that she understood where exactly he wanted to go. He knew that once he was there he would find it difficult to leave, which is why he did his 'fly-by' of the city before heading for her apartment.

And now it was time.

He alighted on her balcony and looked through the glass doors into her living room. The light illuminated her walking round the couch holding a glass of water and a sandwich on a plate. She turned and looked through the glass back at him. Clark saw her still and then the glass and plate dropped, smashing at her feet.

"Clark," she mouthed and he was through the doors in an instant.

His boots crushed the glass fragments as he stood in front of her. Neither said a word for a few seconds and then they were kissing.

Clark brought his hands up to her face then buried them in her hair. He crushed his mouth down onto hers pouring out all his frustration, his despair and his joy at returning. He felt her arms come round his back and up to his shoulders. She pulled him down, further onto her mouth.

When they broke apart they were both breathing heavily. Clark rested his head on Lois's forehead and smiled.

"I missed you," he said, lightly, as if he had only been gone for an hour.

"Clark!" she wailed. "How can you reduce what we've been through to those three words?"

"How about these three then? I love you."

She smiled and he saw her eyes glistening with unshed tears.

"Or maybe five words. I don't have to leave."

She caught her breath in shock and brought her hand up to cover her open mouth. He watched a tear escape her eye and travel down her cheek.

"But I think I'll go with four words." She frowned and he reached out his hand showing her a small box. "Will you marry me?"

She took away her hand from her mouth and he could see her lip trembling. She nodded slowly. "Yes." The nodding increased. "Yes, yes, yes, yes, yes." She jumped into his arms and he held onto her tightly. She pulled away and he slowly placed his mother's engagement ring onto Lois's finger. When he looked up she was smiling so widely. It was infectious and he couldn't help the grin which stole over his own face.

His eyes dropped to her lips and he decided that he couldn't wait another moment to taste them again.

* * *

><p><em>And I'm sure you are all asking ... is that it? Nope. Epilogue tomorrow.<br>_


	41. Epilogue

_Do you have your tissues handy?  
><em>

**Epilogue**

Lois stood in front of the full length mirror. She held her breath in shock. Reaching up to her hair she tested the strength of the comb keeping her curls up. She forced herself to continue breathing and brought down her hand to her stomach to try and calm the butterflies. As she rubbed soothingly she felt the bumps of many tiny pearls stitched into her dress. Fingering a few in nervousness she gave herself a swift pep-talk.

"You can do this Lane. Tomorrow you'll be living in a whole new world." She grinned at herself. She'd used that pep-talk on herself once before. It was more true than she could ever imagine.

The world was new. It was brighter and better than ever before. All due to Superman.

Her world was brighter and better than ever before. All due to Clark Kent.

She reached up to her neck and grasped the heart necklace in her palms. She smiled to herself and then turned away. Reaching down to the bed she picked up the bouquet of flowers and brought them up to her nose. She sniffed in the beautiful scent and then blinked her eyes to hold back a sneeze.

She was continuing to blink furiously when the door opened and Chloe strode in.

"Ready for the march of death?" she said cheerfully. Lois grinned then laughed.

"Chloe, you should know better than anyone not to joke about death around me." She lifted her flowers and began to strike at Chloe in jest then realised her mistake. "Oops, I nearly destroyed my bouquet. Get a grip Lois."

Chloe laughed and stepped forwards with her arms open. "Come here," she said and enfolded her cousin in a hug. "Oh Lois," she said as they rocked side to side. "I'm so happy for you, I can't really express it."

Lois pulled back and glared at Chloe. "You did perfectly fine at the engagement do."

"I'm sorry," she said, a little loudly, and turned away. "How many times do I have to apologise. I drank a little too much and got a little carried away."

"Hmm," Lois admonished. "Carried away is definitely the word. Although I think you enjoyed getting '_carried away'_ by a particular blonde billionaire."

"It was sweet of him to come to my rescue." Lois saw the blush creep up Chloe's face and wondered if she should deliberately aim the bouquet at her when it came time to throw it.

"Well," she gave a dramatic twirl, "do you think I'm ready."

Chloe smiled and nodded.

* * *

><p>Clark stood at the front of the church and paced. He stopped and adjusted his jacket, then continued. He stopped and adjusted his tie, then continued. He stopped and adjusted his buttonhole, then continued.<p>

"Stop, Clark. You're making me dizzy." Ollie firmly put his hand on Clark's arm. Clark looked down at the hand which had stilled him then looked up at Ollie.

"I'm sorry, Ollie," Clark sighed. "I'm just nervous. Something always seems to go wrong for me and Lois. I mean, our rehearsal dinner was a disaster. Lois spent the whole time coming up with pathetic reasons for me to be missing."

"Clark, you were digging out a bunch of miners trapped in Mexico." Ollie looked at him sternly, reprimanding him for doubting himself.

"And our engagement do. I was seriously late. And then had to leave early."

"No-one cared. It was a great party." Ollie waved his hand, as if to wave away Clark's worry.

Clark lifted his eyebrow in question. "Yes, I hear you had a great time."

Ollie coughed. "Mmm."

Suddenly everyone stilled and the organist began to play loudly. Clark caught his breath and ran his fingers through his hair to slick it back. "Ok, everything looking ok?" he asked.

"Um, you got a smudge on your glasses," replied his best man.

Clark mouthed 'Oh' and turned away from everyone to quickly clean them out of sight. When he turned back he saw a commotion at the bottom of the aisle. When the guests began to rise the miniature crowd parted to reveal a vision of loveliness.

Clark's heart was in his throat as she walked steadily down the aisle to him. After only two steps she looked up and captured his gaze. She looked into his eyes all the way, never leaving his gaze even once she made it to his side. He smiled down at her as she turned to face him.

"Hi," he spoke softly and she smiled at him.

"Dearly beloved ..." came the minister's voice but Clark was lost. He hardly paid attention to the words until it came time to repeat his vows. He just gazed into Lois's eyes.

"And now the Bride and Groom have a little time to say something personal." The minister stepped back a little and Clark turned fully to face Lois.

"Lois, I feel so honoured to be here. I'm humbled that someone as passionate, beautiful ... wonderful as you would love someone as simple as me. I have loved you in a thousand lifetimes." His training in the fortress flickered through his mind. "I will love you for a thousand years ... and longer." He took a deep breath and took hold of her hands. "I promise to stand with you through difficult times and to share joy with you in happy times. I will be your best friend, your lover, your inspiration, your husband ... if you will be my best friend, lover, inspiration ... and wife."

Clark felt his breath shudder as he finished speaking. He smiled, embarrassed and then dropped his head a little indicating that it was her turn. Lois smiled brightly and her eyes sparkled.

"There is nothing simple about you Clark Kent. I thought it would be too complicated to love you. I was sure it would be hard so I tried to keep away because I didn't think I would be able to deal with the difficulties that come with your life. But I was wrong. It's easy." She lifted a hand up to his face. "Oh it's so easy to love you, but that doesn't mean you are simple. You are full of such depths, Clark, and I want to travel them. I want to uncover more and more of your compassion, your devotion to truth and justice. I want to be your friend, your lover and your inspiration. I want to be your wife ... for a thousand years ... and longer."

Clark lost concentration again after that and just followed instructions from the minister, taking rings, reciting words, until ...

"You may now kiss the bride."

He took her in his arms and lowered his head very slowly. Brushing his lips across hers tenderly he refused to deepen the kiss yet. He pulled back ever so slightly. "I love you, Mrs Kent." Then he took her mouth fully.

* * *

><p>"You do know I'm keeping my maiden name, Clark," Lois spoke brightly as he carried her over the threshold to their honeymoon suite.<p>

Clark smiled down at her. "I know. You've made a name for yourself as Lois Lane. It's important." Once inside the room he put her down but she kept her hands tangled behind his neck.

"It's not a reflection on you, or our love, Clark." She looked him directly in the eyes and spoke earnestly.

"I know, Lois." He reached up and took her hands from behind his neck. He brought them down in between their bodies and then held them up to chest height. "A name isn't what's important. This," he kissed her wedding ring, "is what's important." He put a hand to her heart. "This is what's important."

Her heart burst with love and joy inside her chest and she blinked her eyes to avoid shedding embarrassing tears. "Oh Clark. That was the perfect thing to say."

"You do know, Lois," he tightened his eyes mischievously, "that I'm gonna insist on calling you Mrs Kent whenever you are in my arms though."

"I wouldn't have it any other way, Smallville."

* * *

><p><em>Oh dear. I'm all upset now. We have to say goodbye. I hope you enjoyed the story. Please leave a comment or review. Please.<br>_


End file.
